LeafClan
by Welcome to the New
Summary: There have always been three Clans. Nothing more, nothing less. Why than, does it seem that one Clan wishes to obliterate their enemies?
1. Prologue: Half Moon Meeting

**Summary:** There have always been three Clans in a forest far away from the original Clans. These Clans were far older than the others, and have lived for generations in a time of peace. But now one Clan grows stronger, and they seek more territory. But the only way to do so is by wiping out the enemy.

* * *

><p><em>LeafClan<em>

LEADER: **Thornstar -** black tom with yellow eyes

DEPUTY: **Brightfur -** speckled tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes

MEDICINE CAT: **Ruststripe -** pale ginger tom with a darker ginger stripe going across his back; has green eyes

**Apprentice, Sparrowpaw**

WARRIORS:

**Tawnywing -** golden brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

**Apprentice, Ghostpaw**

**Whitepelt -** long-furred gray and white tom with dark yellow eyes

**Birdclaw -** dark gray tom with amber eyes

**Apprentice, Willowpaw**

**Mistybird -** pale gray she-cat with lighter gray tabby markings; has yellow eyes

**Toadfur -** light brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**Poppyfeather -** tortoiseshell she-cat with darker ginger paws

**Whiskertail -** long-furred tabby tom with blue eyes

**Sootclaw -** dark gray tom with pale blue eyes

**Spiderfur -** dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**Redflower -** reddish-brown tabby she-cat with green eyes

APPRENTICES:

**Ghostpaw -** pale gray, almost white tom with blue eyes

**Willowpaw -** silvery gray she-cat with dark blue eyes

**Sparrowpaw -** dark gray tabby she-cat with yellow eyes

QUEENS:

**Honeypool -** light brown she-cat with amber eyes, mother of Robinkit and Oakkit by Thornstar

**Icefeather -** long-haired white she-cat with green eyes, mother of Shadowkit, Patchkit and Winterkit by Toadfur

**Nettlesplash -** young tortoiseshell and white she-cat with amber eyes, expecting

KITS:

**Robinkit -** black and brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**Oakkit -** black tom with yellow eyes

**Shadowkit -** dark gray, almost black tom with green eyes

**Patchkit -** tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

**Winterkit -** white tom with amber eyes

ELDERS:

**Acorntail -** golden brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**Orangestripe -** orange tabby tom with amber eyes, was once a kittypet

**Owlfeather -** silvery white tabby she-cat with bright green eyes

* * *

><p><em>DuskClan<em>

LEADER: **Rainstar -** pale gray she-cat with yellow eyes

**Apprentice, Ivypaw**

DEPUTY: **Dustcloud -** light brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**Apprentice, Wildpaw**

MEDICINE CAT: **Stonefang -** dark gray tom with unusually long teeth; has blue eyes

WARRIORS:

**Aldertail -** black and white tom with green eyes

**Speckledove -** gray, and dark gray mottled she-cat with pale yellow eyes

**Apprentice, Sunpaw**

**Rosefang -** creamy brown she-cat with blue eyes

**Apprentice, Mothpaw**

**Kestrelclaw -** brown tom with a white chest and white tail, has amber eyes

**Apprentice, Snailpaw**

**Fogwhisker -** pale gray tabby tom with yellow eyes

**Timberstripe -** silver-gray tom with green eyes

APPRENTICES:

**Sunpaw -** ginger tom with a darker ginger tail

**Mothpaw -** pale ginger she-cat with green eyes

**Snailpaw -** dark cream-colored tom with amber eyes

**Ivypaw -** creamy brown she-cat with amber eyes

**Wildpaw -** light brown tabby tom with blue eyes

QUEENS:

**Daisytail -** brown, white and black she-cat with a bushy tail, mother of Grubkit, Beetlekit and Lizardkit, by unknown tom

KITS:

**Grubkit -** dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**Beetlekit -** brown and black tabby tom with yellow eyes

**Lizardkit -** light brown tabby tom with pale yellow eyes

ELDERS:

**Russetheart -** dark ginger tom with white paws

* * *

><p><em>PebbleClan<em>

LEADER: **Graystar -** dark gray tom with pale yellow eyes

DEPUTY: **Breezewind -** black and white tom with green eyes

MEDICINE CAT: **Embertail -** pale brown she-cat with a ginger-tipped tail, has amber eyes

WARRIORS:

**Magpiestripe -** silver and black tabby she-cat with amber eyes

**Apprentice, Mudpaw**

**Cavestorm -** light brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**Squirrelfang -** long-furred brown tom with amber eyes

**Swanfeather -** black and white she-cat with blue eyes

**Apprentice, Woodpaw**

**Pigeonflight -** gray and white she-cat with blue eyes

**Talonclaw -** brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**Loudstorm -** dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

APPRENTICES:

**Mudpaw -** dusky brown tom with amber eyes

**Woodpaw -** mottled brown tabby tom with amber eyes

QUEENS:

**Hazelwind -** pale gray she-cat with green eyes, mother of Mistkit, Streamkit, Stonekit and Rapidkit by Breezewind

KITS:

**Mistkit -** silver tabby she-cat with green eyes

**Streamkit -** pale gray she-cat with green eyes

**Stonekit -** pale gray tabby tom with amber eyes

**Rapidkit -** black and white tom with green eyes

ELDERS:

**Swampfoot -** large dark gray tom with yellow eyes

* * *

><p><strong>PROLOGUE<strong>

The forest was eerily silent as a half moon hung over the trees. Shadows flickered across the undergrowth as lithe shapes moved forward. Beyond the forest was a ridge of mountains that tumbled towards a stream where predators and prey alike came to drink. The forest was a perfect place to live, if one was a predator. Of course, there were many predators in the forest.

Leaves flew across the air as a figure moved through the undergrowth. Muscles moved along with his pelt as each step was taken. The lithe shape stopped when a growl sounded in the distance. A pair of piercing green eyes gleamed through the darkness as the runner approached the source of the noise. Sure enough, another predator was waiting for his approach. This one was one of his own, and a friend that he knew well.

"Ruststripe, it is good to see you." A pale brown cat emerged from the thickly covered undergrowth. Her bright orange tail swished from side to side as she watched him cautiously. "Has your Clan survived this leafbare?" she asked when the pale ginger tom dipped his head.

"Life has gone well in LeafClan," Ruststripe replied. "Mistybird gave birth to her kits the other night."

"That's good to hear," the brown she-cat meowed. "I'm afraid to say that Robinstar died a couple of days ago. He was already old before his final life was taken by greencough."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Ruststripe murmured. Robinstar had been leader long before he himself was born. The PebbleClan leader would be greatly missed. "Has Graystar done well during his short time as leader?"

"Instead of chatting about the Clans, why don't we head over to the Moonstream," another voice snapped.

Ruststripe's ears pricked forward when a dark gray cat emerged from the ferns. His frosty blue eyes gleamed as he glared at Ruststripe. The two had never been close as medicine cats could be. Part of that was due to the fact that he was forced to become a medicine cat when he was a warrior. Ruststripe had helped the dark gray tom to recover from a strange growth in his teeth several seasons ago. The dark gray tom—known as Stonefang—had been forced to change his position as a warrior after discovering his problem.

Silence fell upon the three of them as they traveled through the forest. Ruststripe narrowed his eyes as the Moonstream stretched before them. It was a vast stream that fed into the creek that PebbleClan cats fished from. Embertail—PebbleClan's medicine cat—was watching where she kept her muzzle.

_She would have made a good warrior_, Ruststripe thought as they approached the Moonstream.

The trees suddenly gave way to open grassland when they stopped at the edge of the Moonstream. This was where DuskClan cats spent most of their time. Ruststripe had often seen them competing with the PebbleClan warriors for fishing spots. The two Clans had always been bitter rivals since they'd formed.

"Let us wish for peaceful dreams and hope for the future," Emberheart murmured as she leaned forward.

The LeafClan medicine cat nodded in agreement as he followed her lead. Once a drink was taken from the Moonstream, he felt icy claws grip his shoulders. As if on cue, a sense of wariness took over. His eyes drooped for one heartbeat before sleep took over.

"Welcome, Ruststripe." The pale ginger tom opened his eyes to see a line of cats sitting in front of him. All of them looked pleased to see the current medicine cat. "It is good to see a friend of ours, especially one who's pawsteps are closer to us than usual."

"I hope that everything is fine with StarClan," Ruststripe meowed after dipping his head respectfully.

A silver she-cat with darker gray splotches suddenly shook her head. A look of anxiety made her eyes cloud over as Ruststripe met her gaze. "I am afraid that peace does not last long, even during the beginning of newleaf," she murmured softly.

"What does that mean?" Ruststripe's fur was beginning to fluff up as he wondered what could be happening to his Clan.

"Trouble comes from within…you will have to find out for yourself where this trouble comes from though," a dark brown and white tom replied. "I hope and prey that you find out before it happens."

The StarClan cats were already fading by the time Ruststripe tried to piece what they said together. Ruststripe's mouth opened and closed as the field around him began to fade away. Already he'd returned to the waking world.

_What am I supposed to do with such useless information_? Ruststripe wondered as he shook his head. The others were beginning to wake up as well. Ruststripe watched Emberheart as she rose to her paws. Her gaze was filled with worry as she met his gaze.

It seemed like Emberheart had the same dream. Only Stonefang looked pleased as he left them to return to his own Clan. Emberheart's tail flicked from side to side before she too left Ruststripe behind. He knew that she'd received bad news. What he didn't know was how devastated both LeafClan and PebbleClan would become because of the news.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** So this is a bit of an experimental story. Not sure where it will go, but it should be a fun ride. One chapter will be posted for this once a week and another for New Dawn another day. Next week I won't be updating as much, so you'll not have time to read this and the new chapter. Anyways, hope you enjoyed it, and please send some feedback ^^


	2. One: Of Antics And Pain

**CHAPTER 1**

Wind brushed past her fur as Willowpaw padded through the undergrowth. Her whiskers twitched with curiosity as she opened her jaws to taste the air. She was on a hunting mission; normally she preferred hunting in open territory, but today her mentor had sent her in thicker undergrowth. Leaves littered the ground, making it difficult for her to see where the prey was hiding. The acrid tang of pine trees made her nose wrinkle in disgust.

Willowpaw sank to the ground when she detected movement in the undergrowth. It could have just been the warm breeze that picked up. Or it could have been a snake winding it's way through the undergrowth. Either way she was about to find out if it was prey or a predator.

Her haunches wriggled as she leaped forward, claws outstretched. A squeal sounded as they landed on their mark. Sure enough a mouse had been hiding in the undergrowth, scuffling around for seeds and such. Willowpaw beamed as she made a quick kill. This would prove that she was a good hunter in both open territory and thick undergrowth.

She found a place to bury the mouse by an open clearing. This was where moss was gathered by the apprentices. Patchy grass grew around the edges of the clearing. Hard soil covered most of the area, making it unstable for apprentices to practice their battle moves. Orangestripe, one of the oldest cats in LeafClan, had once told her that the clearing had once had a pool within it. The pool had dried up many seasons ago during a terrible drought that wiped out many warriors.

_I wonder if it's true_, Willowpaw thought after she was finished hiding her prey. Because he'd once been a kittypet Orangestripe had a longer life-span than his denmates. He'd seen many elders come and go in his time. He was known for telling good stories and always had a good sense of humor around kits. _Of course when we're around, he's usually just a cranky furball_, Willowpaw added silently.

The silvery gray apprentice began to wind her way through the grove of trees that grew around the hill. This was where most of the prey was caught, according to her brother. Ghostpaw was always bragging about how much of a better hunter he was compared to her. She would roll her eyes at him and ignore him, but this time she was determined to prove that she was the better hunter. Her nose twitched as she detected the scent of a squirrel mixed with the scents of the forest.

"Willowpaw, I think you've caught enough prey." She stiffened when the squirrel raced away from her clutches. Anger pierced at her chest as she whirled around to face the source of the voice. Sure enough her mentor was standing behind her, eyes narrowed and tail lashing in annoyance. "I already told you to catch only what you can manage to carry," he added.

"And you think a couple of mice and a scrawny looking vole will feed the Clan?" Willowpaw spat.

"As your mentor I advise that you not argue with what I say," Birdclaw meowed calmly. She could tell that he was trying to control his temper. His fur was fluffed up only by the slightest, and his amber eyes were dark as he kept his gaze steady.

_Gotcha_, Willowpaw thought as she noticed a crack in his normally steely gaze.

"Oh, so you think Boulderstar, my father and former leader of ThunderClan would appreciate what you just said?" she asked coldly.

Again she winced as she mentioned her father. Boulderstar had never been close to his kits. They'd only been born because he felt a need to help the Clan grow in numbers. Their mother, Mistybird, had always been better off with someone else. Birdclaw's frame seemed to melt under her glare as she watched him carefully.

"I-I'm sorry," he muttered. "Forgive me, Boulderstar."

Willowpaw raised her chin as she looked around. The squirrel that she'd seen was no longer visible, but she could hear it's chatter. It must have climbed a tree, a place that Willowpaw knew she couldn't reach. She forced back a sigh of frustration as she went for the fresh-kill buried around the hill. Birdclaw would punish her when they returned to camp. She knew now that he was waiting for the perfect chance to punish her.

Once the prey was collected the two made their way back to camp. Willowpaw stopped by the fresh-kill pile to drop what she'd caught. Already it was full with what the warriors had caught in the morning. She supposed that catching more prey wasn't necessary like she'd first presumed. Birdclaw had been right after all, and that irritated her.

Ears flattened in embarrassment, Willowpaw began to make an assessment of the camp. Dens were lined around the edges of a clearing. A single old oak tree towered above the camp, and inside the oak was a hollow where the leader slept. The medicine cat's den was two stone walls that had collapsed onto one another. It provided protection for sick patients and the herbs. The nursery was a den made up of brambles and rose bushes. The queens had to keep their kits from getting stabbed by the thorns. The apprentice's den was located near the other side of the clearing. Most of it was open, but part of it had been covered by thick patches of dried moss. The elders' den was close by the apprentice's den, only it was wrapped around in tendrils of vines and branches weaved seasons upon seasons ago.

She fought back another sigh when she saw Ghostpaw whispering eagerly to Sparrowpaw, her sister. Sparrowpaw was training as a medicine cat, but spent much of her time with Ghostpaw. The two had always been close as siblings than she herself. She was always treated like an outcast around her siblings.

_And I have no cat to blame but myself_, she decided with a lash of her tail. _I'm nothing but a mousebrain who always gets myself in trouble. Why shouldn't they treat me differently? It's not like I've done anything to keep our family together_. Her heart ached a little at the thought.

"Hey Willowpaw, do anything interesting today?" Ghostpaw sneered when she approached them.

"If you mean making your mentor cry than yes, I have done something interesting today," Willowpaw replied without meeting his gaze. She was watching Sparrowpaw, waiting for her sister to say something that would go with Ghostpaw. To her surprise Sparrowpaw remained silent as she watched them exchange words.

"What did you do? Step on his tail?" Ghostpaw burst into laughter at the last question. Willowpaw dropped into a crouch, waiting for the perfect chance to strike.

"She's going to be cleaning out the elders' den for a moon," another cat growled. Willowpaw winced when she turned around to see a solid black tom standing behind them. His yellow eyes were narrowed into tiny slits as he glared at her. "Defying your mentor's words is punishable. And I won't stand for it."

It took every ounce of her being not to spit back in reply. Thornstar, Boulderstar's brother and her uncle, was never a cat that she trusted. The LeafClan leader continued glaring at her until she felt hollow inside. Nothing she said could fix the amount of hate she felt towards him.

Thornstar was beginning to pad away when she muttered something under her breath. The black tom whirled around to face her, pelt standing on end and eyes blazing with outrage.

"What did you just say?" he demanded coldly.

"I called you a foxhearted coward!" Willowpaw nearly screeched. She gasped when she realized that the entire Clan had heard. Honeypool, one of the queens, wrapped her tail protectively around her kits and glared at Willowpaw. Robinkit and Oakkit peered through their mother's fur curiously to see what was happening.

"And I shouldn't throw you out of the Clan why?" Thornstar snapped.

"Because you need me," Willowpaw hissed.

_He doesn't need me_, she thought as she glared at him. _No one does_.

"Willowpaw is right." Thornstar stiffened when another voice spoke up. "Boulderstar would never allow you in StarClan if you cast away his daughter." Willowpaw had never felt more relieved to hear Ruststripe's voice.

Thornstar looked like he was ready to argue with the medicine cat, but thought better of it. He let out another snarl at Willowpaw before padding over to Honeypool. The queen cast a glare towards Willowpaw. She gave her mate a comforting lick as they whispered to one another.

"Tell Ruststripe I said thanks," Willowpaw murmured as Sparrowpaw rose to her paws.

"Don't thank Ruststripe," Sparrowpaw sighed. "I'm tired of watching you get in trouble. You need to take better care of yourself." Her voice was laced with worry as her muzzle rubbed against Willowpaw's. Willowpaw took a step back in surprise at her sister's sudden fondness. "Ghostpaw is just acting like a mousebrain, don't let him get to you," she added before joining her mentor.

Ruststripe blinked sympathetically before disappearing into his den. Sparrowpaw quickly followed him, her tail waving in the air as she did so. Willowpaw sighed when she was left alone to do whatever she wished. Perhaps this was part of her punishment. Feeling bored was something that she rarely enjoyed. She preferred having something to do every day, especially when it came to practice her fighting skills or honing her tracking skills.

She glanced around and tried to think of what to do. Cleaning out the elders' den wasn't a good way to deal with boredom. Thornstar was likely to force her into cleaning it anyways later on. If she did something that would help the Clan, maybe he would forgive her.

Willowpaw suddenly scoffed at the thought of Thornstar forgiving her. She didn't need his forgiveness. Thornstar was nothing more than a flea-bitten fool who needed to be taught a lesson. Her claws scraped against the ground as she began to scheme. Maybe she would put fire ants in Ghostpaw's nest. That would serve her brother right for behaving like a mousebrain. Her eyes brightened at the prospect of watching him wake up and yowling in pain.

_Of course I'll need to find fire ants before my plan can come into action_, Willowpaw thought as she looked around casually. No cat would notice her disappearance. If she slipped away unnoticed she could come back with fire ants to torture her brother. _And then I'll just tell Thornstar that we switched nests. He put the fire ants in my nest to punish me, but he ended up getting bitten_.

She nodded in satisfaction as she padded through the tiny entrance that every cat used to make dirt. The air around here stank, but it was a good excuse to get out of camp and duties. She looked over her shoulder to make sure that no cat followed. When she was certain that she was alone, she squeezed her way through the brambles that lined the camp itself. Thorns stabbed at her skin as she did so, but she chose to ignore the pain. It would be worth it in the end.

Once she was outside the camp, she found herself enjoying the forest more than she realized. Birds were singing to one another as the sun began to sink. Insects buzzed around her ear as she caused them to stir with each pawstep. She flicked her tail from side to side as she padded through the undergrowth.

Hunting could be an easy prospect if she decided to linger, but she was determined to go through with her plan.

Willowpaw's eyes narrowed into tiny slits when she saw an ant mound nearby. She spotted a sparrow pecking at the ground as it searched for insects to eat. Willowpaw lashed her tail in frustration when she saw that she would find no fire ants as long as the sparrow was around.

"So remind me why we're in LeafClan territory?" Willowpaw stiffened when she heard voices in the distance. She dropped to a crouch and hid behind a log that had fallen during a storm.

"Don't forget what Rainstar said," another voice snapped. "We need to explore as much territory as we can without getting caught. Once we know the territory, we can take over."

Horror crept through Willowpaw's spine. A patrol of enemy warriors. Rainstar was the leader of DuskClan, and had always been ambitious. If she pulled through with her plan LeafClan would no longer exist. Willowpaw crept closer towards the source of the noise.

She recognized the two intruders from the previous Gathering. One of them was Fogwhisker, a pale gray tom with yellow eyes. The second cat was Rosefang, a creamy brown she-cat with blue eyes. Her gaze flickered towards Willowpaw's hiding spot, and the apprentice felt a rush of fear wash over her.

"Do you think they know?" Rosefang asked. "I mean, if they were about to be destroyed, you would think they'd send more reinforcements into the forest."

"Would you rather be destroyed yourself?" Fogwhisker scoffed. "Besides, it's better this way. DuskClan needs more territory with so many mouths to feed. LeafClan cats have always been soft-hearted, and will fall first."

"It just…doesn't feel right," Rosefang murmured. "We're intruding in another Clans territory…breaking the warrior code."

"Rainstar ordered us to do this," Fogwhisker countered. "If we don't obey her, than we _will_ be breaking the warrior code."

Willowpaw quickly stepped back, unsure how to respond to what she was hearing. The two DuskClan warriors were spies, and would lead her own Clan into destruction. Her breath quickened as she began to race back towards the camp.

"An eavesdropper!" Willowpaw gasped when she heard Fogwhisker screech. "We need to eliminate her!"

She ran faster, her paws pounding against the earth as she raced for her life. Willowpaw knew that her running would get her nowhere. DuskClan cats were known for their speed, and they would easily outpace her. Trying was the only thing she could do if she was to get away from their clutches.

"Rosefang, she's getting away!" Fogwhisker snarled.

"Not if I can help it." Rosefang had suddenly lunged forward, her powerful back legs giving her an advantage. Willowpaw screeched in surprise when she felt dagger-like claws grip her shoulders. "I know exactly how to keep curious kits silent," Rosefang sneered as her claws dug into Willowpaw's spine.

Pain erupted from the sudden attack as Willowpaw struggled to free herself from Rosefang's grip. True to her nature Rosefang was nipping at Willowpaw any chance she had. Willowpaw yowled as loudly as she could, hoping that some cat would hear. She closed her eyes and willed the pain to end, hoping that StarClan would accept her despite the amount of hatred she felt towards Ghostpaw and Thornstar.

Suddenly the weight was lifted from Willowpaw's shoulders. She opened her eyes, her vision still blurry as she saw images flash by. Cats screeched in fury and fur flew as the fight fell into full swing. Willowpaw watched as the images grew faint. Shock was beginning to settle in, and she knew that when she woke up she wouldn't be in the forest.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well I didn't get any reviews, but that's probably because I'm not a very popular author. More chapters will be coming later, and they'll be getting longer. Hope to see more reviews :)**


	3. Two: Punishments Gone Unnoticed

**Chapter 2  
><strong>

Voices could be heard as Willowpaw strained to open her eyes. She felt a terrible amount of pain on her shoulders as she struggled to see what was happening. Willowpaw tried to piece together what had happened before the images of Rosefang and Fogwhisker faded. Cats were surrounding her, providing comfort and asking where she'd been. She could see Mistybird standing in the background, eyes dark with worry as she tried to figure out whether her daughter would survive or not.

Willowpaw groaned and tried to get up. Each movement caused another bout of pain, and she was forced to lay down once more. A larger, slimmer cat stood beside her and tried to work with on her shoulder as she began to understand what was happening. She was weak, and what made it worse was that she couldn't fight back.

"Easy, Willowpaw," a voice murmured as she forced back a hiss of pain. "You suffered a lot of injuries when Rosefang attacked you." The voice was filled with anxiety as it faded in the background. Willowpaw opened her eyes to see Sparrowpaw standing beside Ruststripe. The medicine cat was looking at her sister anxiously.

"Will she recover?" Mistybird asked as she stepped forward. The pale gray she-cat glanced down at Willowpaw, eyes burning with anger and anxiety. "She must get better—" Ruststripe cut her off with a sharp glare.

"Sparrowpaw, why don't you take Mistybird out to get some fresh-kill," the medicine cat meowed calmly.

Sparrowpaw ducked her head, looking slightly embarrassed as she nudged her mother out of the den. Willowpaw was about to open her mouth when Ruststripe looked back at her. The pale ginger tom looked more annoyed than worried as he grumbled under his breath.

"Why apprentices do such mousebrained things is beyond me," he muttered crossly. "You should consider yourself lucky that you're alive."

"What happened back there?" Willowpaw managed to ask before resting her head between her paws.

"After asking Ghostpaw where you were, Thornstar wanted to come up with a better punishment," Ruststripe explained. His voice was filled with annoyance when he spoke of Thornstar. "We found you near the border, being dragged by Rosefang. Seems the two were determined to take you back to their camp. Luckily they were easily taken care of." Ruststripe glanced towards the den's entrance as he looked at something Willowpaw couldn't see.

"So…what does that mean than? Am I…going to get better?" Her voice stuttered at the last heartbeat.

Ruststripe watched her in concern before turning back to his herbs. "This should help you out," he meowed after chewing them into a pulp. Without another word he forced her mouth open and made her swallow it. Willowpaw sputtered out bits and pieces of the leaves.

"What in StarClan's name was that?" Willowpaw demanded after shaking her head in disgust.

"Something that will make you feel better," Ruststripe replied. "Herbs are the best cure for anything." He paused when another cat appeared at the entrance. Willowpaw was able to lift her head this time, and she looked to see that Thornstar had approached the den. "Looks like your punishment has arrived," Ruststripe muttered.

Willowpaw fought back a groan as she watched Thornstar pad forward. The black-furred leader's expression was unreadable as he stared down at her. Ruststripe had returned to his pile of leaves while he listened to what Thornstar had to say.

"What you did out there was mousebrained," Thornstar spat. "You could have been killed, but maybe that would have been a good thing. Not only did you disobey orders, but you deliberately had yourself get injured by rival warriors." Willowpaw narrowed her eyes as he swept on with insults, "On top of it, you made us look like fools." Thornstar's tail lashed from side to side before he glared at Ruststripe, who'd stopped organizing his herbs at this point. "But…it seems you have been punished enough. For now I will let you recover. Until than, rest."

Thornstar turned around and left before she could say another word. Willowpaw glared after him, suddenly feeling a web of hate form around her heart for the LeafClan leader. She'd never liked Thornstar to begin with, but now he was pushing it. Ruststripe had looked just as shocked when he watched Thornstar leave.

"That was uncalled for," Ruststripe spat after heartbeats of silence followed.

"I guess I deserved it," Willowpaw muttered as she tried to move her legs. They refused to respond, and her teeth ground together as she was forced to lay back down. Ruststripe glanced at her worriedly and moved back towards her. By now Sparrowpaw was entering the den, a plump looking mouse clamped between her teeth.

"Thornstar thinks that punishing you by not eating will get you somewhere," Sparrowpaw muttered after dropping the mouse at her sister's paws. Willowpaw and Ruststripe gaped at her in disbelief. "Mistybird chewed him out about it though," Sparrowpaw added when she realized she was the center of attention. "He's moping in his den now."

"The mousebrain is getting worse with old age," Ruststripe snarled with a lash of his tail.

_Maybe he's right_, Willowpaw thought with a sigh._ I've done nothing but harm the Clan. Leaving could be an option, but where would I go? Besides, if I left everyone would consider me a coward. I couldn't do that to Mistybird. She's too proud for her own good_. _But sooner or later one of us has to give. Thornstar's a good leader, he just needs patience before he can give orders_.

She quickly grabbed the mouse, thankful that her sister was on her side for once. By now she had forgotten about Ghostpaw and his constant badgering. The pale gray apprentice would likely become a warrior long before her. She knew that Thornstar would punish her by keeping her a warrior.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Blech, this chapter was disgustingly short, but I wanted to end it at this. Next chapter won't be coming out for a while, just to warn you. Spring Break is approaching, and I'll be on vacation from the computer for some time.**


	4. Three: Warrior Ceremony

**Chapter 3**

Willowpaw couldn't believe her luck. A few days had passed since the fight between Rosefang and Fogwhisker. Mistybird had convinced Thornstar that her daughter needed a more patient mentor, one who would spend more time with her. When Willowpaw had finally recovered, she was told that Toadfur had become her new mentor.

At first Willowpaw wasn't sure how to handle the news. She'd been furious that Thornstar had given up on her. She still didn't forgive him, and likely wouldn't. But now her training was getting better, and her skills had improved dramatically with Toadfur as her mentor. The light brown tabby drilled her constantly in fighting moves and hunting skills that she would never have thought of. Thornstar had been impressed with her sudden improvement, and annoyed that he couldn't get out of her what Toadfur had. After another couple of days had passed, Thornstar had agreed that it was time for Willowpaw and Ghostpaw to have their assessments.

Now Willowpaw was hunting near the area she had spotted those DuskClan warriors. No signs of their intrusions followed when they received a beating from the Clan. She wondered if Rainstar had any regrets sending her warriors on such dangerous missions. The DuskClan leader had showed no signs of anger when Willowpaw had seen her at a border patrol. It was likely that she didn't even know about the intruders that were now likely in the medicine cat's den.

Her haunches wriggled as she spotted a sparrow hopping around a patch of moss. Insects were considered a delicacy to birds, especially those who were small enough to be picked off by predators. Once her target was acquired, she made steady progress. The sparrow continued working at the moss, ripping at the greenery with it's sharp beak. Her eyes narrowed when she was within striking distance. By this point she'd already caught several pieces to add to the fresh-kill pile. She knew that she would win the assessment, but the sparrow would add to her collection. More prey meant more mouths could be fed, and that was what mattered to her.

"Dog!" Willowpaw's ears pricked forward in alarm at the cry. The sparrow had heard the cry as well and already made it's way for safety. She whirled around to see Ghostpaw standing behind her, eyes narrowed and a smirk on his face. Willowpaw drew her lips back in a snarl, but Ghostpaw remained unnerved. "What's the matter, did the sparrow get away?" he sneered.

"No, I just caught it," Willowpaw spat. "Or I would have!" Her furious snarl made Ghostpaw recoil. "Oh I'm sorry, did I scare you?" She tried to sound innocent as she heard the sound of pawsteps approaching.

"As a matter of fact you—" He was cut off when Tawnywing cuffed him around the ears.

"Mousebrain!" she snapped. "You're not supposed to speak with your sister!"

Ghostpaw's eyes burned with embarrassment as he glared at an amused Willowpaw. She met his steely gaze and grinned back. Everything was coming together now. Ghostpaw couldn't treat her like she was his pet any longer.

The three of them returned to the place where Willowpaw had buried her fresh-kill. She was grateful that nothing had dug it up. Ghostpaw could have ruined everything by digging up the fresh-kill and leaving it out in the open.

Tawnywing looked impressed as she watched Willowpaw dig up the fresh-kill that she'd caught. The senior warrior was rarely impressed with anything. Willowpaw felt a burst of pride rush through her as she finished dragging her fresh-kill towards the meeting spot. She knew that this would be enough to feed the entire Clan.

Toadfur was waiting for them near the edge of the clearing. He looked surprised to see Tawnywing standing beside Ghostpaw, who was still fuming over his embarrassment. When Willowpaw locked gazes with her mentor, Toadfur immediately understood what had happened.

"You both did well," he meowed after observing the fresh-kill that Ghostpaw had returned with. "I think it's high time you both became warriors."

Excitement coursed through Willowpaw as she watched Ghostpaw's jaw drop. He looked shocked that he would be earning her warrior name as well. Willowpaw ignored his look and gave a happy bounce. She could care less that she was behaving like a kit. Becoming a warrior meant that she would no longer deal with Ghostpaw as much.

She bounded after her mentor, carrying what prey she could while trying to keep cool. Ghostpaw wasn't far behind, and she could hear him muttering something under his breath. She tried her best to ignore it. Ghostpaw was just behaving like a kit.

The four of them made their way back to camp without much trouble. Willowpaw dropped her fresh-kill on the pile, happy for the first time in moons. The scars on her pelt were now barely visible as she moved amongst her Clanmates. Thornstar was sharing tongues with Honeypool, who'd moved from the nursery after her kits became apprentices. Robinpaw and Oakpaw were busy cleaning out the elders' den while the elders themselves sunned their pelts.

Toadfur approached Thornstar without another word, chin lifted high as he did so. Thornstar blinked in surprise at his sudden approach.

"They both passed their assessments," he meowed once Thornstar lifted his chin.

"Even Willowpaw?" Thornstar added her name as if he was shocked.

_You will be when you feel my claws in your throat_, Willowpaw thought with a lash of her tail. One of these days she might turn on him. Thornstar was behaving like a newborn kit, too shocked for words as the Clan gathered around him. Mistybird looked furious with the accusation that he'd sent her daughter.

"Very well," Thornstar sighed when he realized that he was outnumbered by the Clan. "They both deserve to become warriors."

The black-furred leader made his way towards the tree where meetings were held. The old Oak tree had always been the center of LeafClan. During leaffall the yellow leaves would be used as decorations for the camp. Thornstar had stopped doing this after becoming leader. "Let all cats old enough gather around the Oaktree for a Clan meeting!" he yowled.

The usual call wasn't really needed. Willowpaw could see that most of the Clan was out already. She recognized Birdclaw, her former mentor who'd given her Thornstar to train, Whitepelt and Spiderfur as they emerged from the warriors' den. They blinked sleep from their eyes as Thornstar waited for the Clan to gather.

"Tawnywing, Toadfur, do you believe that your apprentices are ready to become warriors?" Thornstar looked at the two mentors questioningly, wondering if it was true.

"Ghostpaw is a skilled apprentice, but he lacks patience. Perhaps becoming a warrior will change his outlook on life," Tawnywing concluded. Thornstar nodded in understanding. Willowpaw noticed that Ghostpaw's eyes were narrowed into tiny slits at Tawnywing's accusation.

"Willowpaw deserves to become a warrior," Toadfur replied. "She knows every move I have taught her, and has become a hunter the Clan needs."

"Than I, Thornstar, leader of LeafClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them as warriors in their turn. Ghostpaw, Willowpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your lives?" Thornstar's gaze had turned hard when he looked at Willowpaw. She raised her chin and met his stare with a glare.

"I do," Ghostpaw replied without a second thought. His claws scraped against the ground as they sheathed and unsheathed.

"I do," Willowpaw murmured halfheartedly.

"Than by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior names. Ghostpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Ghostwind, in honor of your courage and need to protect the Clan." Ghostwind's chest puffed out as his name was given. Thornstar padded forward to touch Ghostwind's forehead, and in return Ghostwind gave his shoulder a lick.

"Willowpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Willowcloud, in honor of your speed and fighting skills." Willowcloud blinked as she tried her name in her mind. Thornstar didn't touch her forehead with his muzzle like he did with Ghostwind. Instead he turned back towards the Oaktree and allowed the Clan to chant their names.

"Ghostwind! Willowcloud! Ghostwind! Willowcloud!" Willowcloud felt anger course down her spine when she glared at Thornstar.

He was openly showing how much more he respected Ghostwind. The pale gray tom had no ties with the LeafClan leader. In fact, Willowcloud had considered her brother a traitor many times. She glowered at the LeafClan leader as the meeting drew to an end.

Willowcloud was greeted by Toadfur and Birdclaw, who both looked pleased with the progress that she'd made. Mistybird gave her daughter a comforting lick before glaring at Thornstar. Her mother had a large influence around the Clan. If it were up to Mistybird, Thornstar would never have become a leader. For the first time since she'd become an apprentice, Willowcloud almost wished that her mother had stopped Boulderstar from naming Thornstar as his deputy.

"You two deserve to become warriors, more than others," Toadfur meowed as he glanced at Honeypool. The light brown she-cat was nuzzling her kits softly, eyes warm with happiness.

"I'm sorry I never had the patience to properly train you, Willowcloud," Birdclaw added. "Turns out that Thornstar didn't either. I'm glad Toadfur took over."

Toadfur gave an approving nod before continuing, "Now you two must sit vigil and think of what you have achieved. I hope you understand how important this is to the Clan."

Willowcloud stiffened when she saw Ruststripe lingering in the medicine cat's den. His eyes were stretched wide in disbelief. Sparrowpaw had to nudge him several times before swatting her paw against his muzzle to get his attention. Ruststripe shook his head at the sudden impact and glared at his apprentice.

_Something has happened_, Willowcloud thought as she stood beside the camp's entrance. _Maybe he had a vision during our ceremony_. Either way she knew that what ever Ruststripe had seen wouldn't end well for LeafClan.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Wow I'm updating fast aren't I? And thanks to Wildtalon of AshClan for reviewing!**


	5. Four: DuskClan

**Chapter 4**

Willowcloud breathed in deeply as she tried to stay awake. She glanced towards Ghostwind to see that her brother had snoozed off during his vigil. Annoyance made her chest flare as she tried to ignore him. His pelt rose and fell with each breath he took. For once he looked peaceful, despite the fact that he was breaking the warrior code. Willowcloud sighed as she wondered why he got away with so many things.

Thornstar often ignored Ghostwind and even looked up to him. The LeafClan leader had been acting strange around her brother lately. There were times when he would keep an eye on Ghostwind and ask him to join the leader on patrols. Most of this was something that she'd observed while spending time in Ruststripe's den.

Her pelt ruffled against a warm breeze as she watched cats emerge from the warriors' den. The dawn patrol was getting ready to leave. Carefully she nudged Ghostwind, hoping that the sudden movement alerted him. Ghostwind jolted awake and glared at her. When she held his accusing glare, he looked away as Birdclaw approached them. The dark gray tom dipped his head respectfully to the new warriors as they blinked in unison.

"Your vigil is over now," Birdclaw meowed. "You can talk again."

Relief washed over Willowcloud as she shook her already ruffled pelt. Ghostwind blinked once more as he padded towards the warriors' den. Poppyfeather and Whitepelt nodded to him as he passed them. Neither warrior looked happy with his sudden appearance, but they chose not to speak. Willowcloud was quick to follow him, feeling exhaustion creep over her.

She saw that Mistybird had made a nest for her nearby. A yawn escaped from her jaws as she curled up and made herself comfortable. Sleep quickly took over, and Willowcloud found herself a fitful sleep for the first time in moons.

. . .

A paw jabbed at her side, and Willowcloud fought back a moan. She wanted to sleep a bit more before she went out for some training. The paw jabbed harder, this time in her ribs. Her eyes snapped open when she remembered where she was. Her heartbeat quickened; Sootclaw was standing over her, tail lashing in annoyance as he waited for her to awaken.

"You know, warriors don't generally sleep in," Sootclaw muttered when he looked over his shoulder. "Even Ghostwind knew to wake up early."

Willowcloud followed his gaze to see that her brother's nest was empty. Annoyance flared within her chest. Ghostwind had only woken up early because he'd slept during his vigil. She wouldn't dare say that out loud. Not only would Sootclaw refuse to believe her, but it would give Ghostwind another excuse to punish her. She couldn't let that happen, not after she'd just become a warrior.

Her tail swished from side to side as she rose to her paws. The dawn patrol had returned from seeking out the borders.

Birdclaw and Poppyfeather were sleeping together, ears flicking at the noises from outside. The two had always been close. Willowcloud wondered if more kits would be on the way.

She jumped when Sootclaw let out a quiet cough. Her eyes narrowed as she followed him out of the warriors' den. Sure enough two others were waiting for them. To her surprise Brightfur, the Clan's deputy, was waiting with them. Tawnywing was waiting for them as well. The two were sisters, after all, and did just about everything together.

Tawnywing dipped her head respectfully towards Sootclaw as the younger cat approached. Brightfur seemed amused by her sudden respect. Tawnywing was known for her sharp tongue, but not by showing how much she respected those around her.

"We'll be patrolling the DuskClan border," Brightfur meowed after shaking her head. "I want to ensure that they know when to stop crossing." Her claws scraped against the ground, and she glanced at Willowcloud sympathetically.

_I don't need your sympathy_, Willowcloud thought as she looked away.

The four of them left the safety of camp once things were settled. Brightfur led the way, her tail weaving from side to side as she padded through the clumps of ferns. Leaves crunched under Willowcloud's paws as she followed. A frown had creased along her face as she saw where they were headed.

_This is where I found those DuskClan cats_, she realized. _They attacked me here and_…. Her vision became a bit hazy as she tried to recall what had happened.

Tawnywing looked over her shoulder when she saw that Willowcloud had stopped moving. Concern flashed within her amber eyes as she approached the new warrior.

"Something wrong?" she demanded.

"I…I don't remember what happened here!" Willowcloud gasped. "All I remember is the pain I felt…when they…." Her claws unsheathed as she fought back a hiss of pain. By now the others had noticed what was happening.

"Look at the blood!" Sootclaw screeched. His voice was filled with fear when he recoiled at the sight. Spots suddenly began to cloud Willowcloud's vision as she tried to piece together what was happening.

"It's not real," Brightfur murmured reassuringly. "It is a vision. Willowcloud, can you move?" Her teeth ground together as Willowcloud struggled to move forward. Brightfur watched carefully, eyes clouded with anxiety as Willowcloud managed to take one step. "It seems that this place…holds something important for you," Brightfur added after a few heartbeats passed.

By now the vision was clearing. The stench of blood had faded as Willowcloud blinked away the splotches in her vision. She stared at Brightfur in disbelief as the deputy circled her curiously. Something about her pain must have made Brightfur realize that something was wrong.

"I think Ruststripe would be very interested in what just happened," the deputy added.

"Should she go see him?" Tawnywing asked. Willowcloud knew that she was more concerned about feeling the claws of her mother, Mistybird. Her mother was far more protective of her kits than she'd like to let on.

"No, for now we have a border to patrol," Brightfur replied. "We need to get our act together. We can't act weak in front of DuskClan, especially if they're planning an invasion."

Tawnywing blinked as her sister led the way once more. Sootclaw exchanged a look of concern and fear with the senior warrior. The only thing they could do was shake their heads and watch Willowcloud carefully.

_Why did I have that vision_? Willowcloud wondered as she followed them._ I couldn't even move_!

Memories of claws and teeth raked her mind as they reached the DuskClan border. She shuddered involuntarily as she recalled what Rosefang had said. 'The enemy must be eliminated'. Those words were what had terrified her. She knew that she stood no chance against two powerful warriors at the time.

The four cats had stopped when they reached the border. Sootclaw was marking the territory when a snarl came from the other side. Willowcloud stiffened when she instantly recognized the noise. That snarl belonged to Rosefang, who would have recovered by the fight near the border.

Sure enough a creamy brown she-cat with blue eyes emerged from the boulders nearby. Following her was a sleek looking pale ginger she-cat with green eyes. Willowcloud recognized the cat as Mothpaw, an apprentice she had met at the Gathering one time. Rosefang's eyes narrowed when she spotted Willowcloud nearby. Willowcloud recoiled when she saw the scars that now stretched across Rosefang's back and belly. Clearly her Clanmates had given Rosefang a mark she wouldn't forget anytime soon.

"I'm surprised they haven't called you Scarpaw yet," Rosefang sneered as she glared at Willowcloud. "Or let you die."

"I'm surprised you're stupid enough to say such a thing." Tawnywing took a step forward, ears flattened and teeth bared. "Say that again across the border, why don't you?"

"Rainstar doesn't want us to fight," Rosefang replied. Her tongue swiped over a paw as she gave it a gentle lick. "At least not yet. She's been planning an invasion for moons now. All we need are more capable paws, and we'll have scored yet more territory." A smirk fell upon her face when Brightfur gasped in alarm.

"What did you do to Graystar's Clan?" she demanded.

"He was already a weak-minded fool," Mothpaw spat. "All we needed to do was tell him that we can split the territory and Clan members, and he agreed to let us hunt there. Now we have full bellies and more warriors at our disposal."

"StarClan, there has always been three Clans in the forest!" Sootclaw snarled. "Why in StarClan's name does Rainstar think she can destroy them now?"

"Because unlike the past leaders, Rainstar is stronger," Rosefang explained with a mere shrug. She seemed oblivious to Sootclaw's swearing as she continued glaring at Willowcloud. "She knows the warrior code bides us together, and will provide her Clan with plenty of fresh-kill."

_They're nothing but a bunch of fox-hearted cowards_, Willowcloud thought.

"We'll be seeing you later at the Gathering," Mothpaw chipped in cheerfully. "Maybe by than Thornstar will have brains enough to agree with Rainstar's plan."

_Well, I agree that he has no brains, but saying it out loud would only get me in trouble_, Willowcloud decided as she glanced at her Clanmates.

By now the sun was beginning to set as the two cats left the group. Sootclaw's fur was standing on end while Tawnywing and Brightfur spoke in urgent whispers. Willowcloud felt her chest heave as she wondered what they could do about this news.

"We must tell Thornstar what has happened to PebbleClan," Brightfur finally said after moons seemed to pass. "He can't agree with Rainstar's plan, not after what she did to Graystar."

The others had agreed with Brightfur as she led the way back towards camp. Willowcloud's fur fluffed up as a cool breeze picked up. She was more concerned about the kits and queens in PebbleClan than she was of the Clan itself. She knew that Rainstar would convince the kits to join DuskClan before they knew about their own Clan.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Wow another long chapter. I've decided that this story will be either forty-five chapters or forty chapters long depending on how popular it gets. Also, more exciting news...or maybe bad news for those who actually cared. New Dawn was just deleted the other day because I felt no inspiration for it. I want to focus my attention on this story (which basically has no prophecy and is experimental) and finish it before summer. So thanks everyone for your reviews, and hopefully soon I'll be getting more :)**


	6. Five: The Cold Warning

**Chapter 5**

Yowls of alarm and shock spread through the Clan as Brightfur retold what had happened at the border. Many cats had been surprised that Rosefang would reveal such interesting news. It seemed too easy, too obvious. Rainstar would not have just allowed her warriors to go around and reveal something that would make her Clan look weak. Mistybird and Toadfur had seemed reluctant to agree with what Brightfur and Tawnywing had said.

Willowcloud stood nearby, her fur bristling and smoothing as she tried to remain calm. The visions that she'd had earlier refused to leave her. The boulders and creek near PebbleClan had run red with blood. She knew whose blood had been spilled. The stench of the blood had held another scent that made her nose wrinkle in disgust. It was a scent that made her fur crawl on end when she looked towards the warriors' den.

_No_, she told herself. _It isn't him. It can't be him. I know who killed Graystar, and I know that they will be punished_. She couldn't believe that the cat she suspected was the one who'd killed the leader of PebbleClan. So many lives had been ended that day.

"Willowcloud, may I have a word with you?" Ruststripe's voice made her flinch. Willowcloud glanced to her left to see that Ruststripe was standing nearby. Thornstar sat beside him, eyes narrowed in distrust. "We all need to talk." He glanced accusingly at Thornstar, who stiffened under his stare.

The silvery gray she-cat glanced back at her mother before following them. Sparrowpaw was inside the den, sorting through what looked like new shoots of herbs. Her eyes gleamed with happiness and worry when she spotted Willowcloud standing in the entrance of the den.

"Sparrowpaw, why don't you go and listen to what Brightfur has to say," Ruststripe meowed when he looked at his apprentice. The dark gray she-cat's tail drooped slightly as she followed his order. Willowcloud mouthed goodbye before stepping further into the den. "Brightfur told me what happened to you in the forest," he added once the three of them were alone. "You couldn't move or see."

"Is this true?" Thornstar demanded. His hackles were beginning to rise, and his eyes glistened with something other than fear. When Willowcloud nodded absently, Thornstar's glare hardened. "No, you can't be…the one," he snapped. "I've already been told who the one is."

"And you were wrong," Ruststripe replied calmly. "You've been told the wrong thing. And clearly you have been punished for it." He glanced at Willowcloud, who stiffened under his gaze. "As for your visions…I'm not sure…."

"They happened while we were patrolling the forest," Willowcloud meowed. She shuddered at the memory. "I was witnessing…Graystar's death."

"Graystar is…dead?" Thornstar choked out the last word, shock edging within his voice. "How did it happen?"

Willowcloud swallowed as she tried to think of what to do. "He died at the claws of a…a DuskClan warrior," she lied. She glanced at Ruststripe anxiously, hoping that she could tell him the truth another time. Thornstar seemed to revere Ghostwind. She didn't want his hope to be crushed.

"Those mangepelts will pay for what they have done," Thornstar snarled. Without another word he whirled around and left them alone.

"What exactly did you _really_ see there?" Ruststripe demanded once Thornstar was gone.

"I saw…Ghostwind," she whispered. Her eyes clouded over as she pictured her brother's teeth stained with blood—Graystar's blood. "He acted completely different. Like he knew where to go and who was in charge. Once Graystar was dead…he fled the den."

"So soon after Robinstar died," Ruststripe murmured. "I always knew that something was wrong with Rainstar, I just couldn't piece it together."

Willowcloud breathed in a sigh as she tried to understand what this all meant. Rainstar wasn't bad. The DuskClan leader had shown no signs of turning against the warrior code during the previous Gathering. She knew who was influencing Rainstar, as much as she'd rather not admit it. Ghostwind had done this to Rainstar, and was now trying to prove that he was the strongest warrior in the forest.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard the sound of pawsteps approaching. Willowcloud glanced over her shoulder to see Ghostwind standing near the den's entrance. The pale gray tom's smirk never left when she stiffened under his gaze.

"Need anything?" Ruststripe asked when he noticed Ghostwind's appearance.

"Nettlesplash is giving birth," Ghostwind announced after a few heartbeats of silence.

"Sparrowpaw can take care of her," Ruststripe replied. "She has enough experience to know what to do."

Ghostwind seemed reluctant to leave as Ruststripe turned to face his sister. The smirk on his face turned to a look of annoyance. Willowcloud felt uncomfortable under his cold stare. She knew that he was trying to find out what they were talking about. Eventually the pale gray warrior turned away and left them.

"It seems as though…those visions come to you when you approach the spot you were attacked," Ruststripe murmured once he was certain they were alone. "This news could be viewed as good or bad to some."

"What does it mean though?" Willowcloud asked. Her mind was churning with thoughts as she wondered what use the vision could have. Surely the Clans would parish no matter what?

"It means that if you saw anything that would effect our Clan, you will warn me first," Ruststripe meowed. "I want to know whether this is news worthy or not," he added when Willowcloud eyed him curiously.

Ruststripe made no attempt to follow her when she bounded out of his den. Patches of silvery gray fur were left behind as it got snared on the branches. Willowcloud closed her eyes as she approached her mother. Mistybird was sitting outside the warrior's den, casting anxious looks towards the nursery. A wail of pain erupted from the grim silence that filled the clearing.

"What's happening?" Willowcloud demanded.

"It seems Nettlesplash is having trouble with the birthing process," Mistybird replied. "Tawnywing is giving her a few pointers, but Brightfur is a wreck. I'm worried that she might have stillborn kits." Mistybird stiffened when the pain-filled wail turned into a moan.

Sparrowpaw suddenly emerged from the nursery, eyes brimming with pride as she was greeted by half of the Clan. Mistybird and Willowcloud watched her anxiously, curious to see what would happen next.

"She's given birth!" Sparrowpaw announced gleefully. "Two healthy kits, a tom and a she-cat," she added when Tawnywing glanced at her questioningly.

Willowcloud felt relief wash over her. Sparrowpaw approached the two with her tail curled in excitement. Mistybird gave her daughter a soothing nudge as she realized that this was Sparrowpaw's first litter of kits on her own. Ruststripe must have trusted her enough for it to not matter.

"Congratulations my love," Mistybird purred. "You will make a fine medicine cat, and I look forward to your service."

"Maybe I'll earn my full name by the next half moon!" Sparrowpaw chirped.

This was the first time in moons Willowcloud had seen her sister look so happy. Ghostwind had been hanging over Sparrowpaw's shoulder for those last moons. She no longer looked like the same jumpy apprentice that others looked at strangely. Willowcloud purred in approval at her sister's change in attitude.

"More kits mean that our Clan will grow stronger," Tawnywing meowed when she approached the three of them. "I hope Thornstar has enough sense to help PebbleClan in their time of trouble."

_If Thornstar has his brain in the right place, he will not trust Ghostwind_, Willowcloud thought as she watched her brother approach them. She watched as Sparrowpaw recoiled from the glare Ghostwind sent her. Mistybird seemed to sense that their brother wanted to talk. She glanced at Tawnywing before leading the senior warrior away.

"So, we're all together now," Ghostwind said in a sneering tone. "I'm glad we can finally talk, seeing as most of the Clan will be too interested in Nettlesplash's kits." He paused for a moment as Whitepelt walked past him. The older cat gave him a nod before slipping into the warriors' den. "What did Ruststripe tell you?"

"He told me that I need to rest," Willowcloud lied.

"You're lying!" Ghostwind bristled. "I can see it in your eyes…you're keeping something from me and the Clan!"

_And I'll keep it until I can trust you_, Willowcloud decided. She exchanged a worried glance with Sparrowpaw, whose breathing had become ragged at this point. She pressed her tail against Sparrowpaw's shoulder comfortingly, hoping that would calm her sister's anxiety down.

"You're acting like a mousebrain in front of the Clan," Willowcloud whispered threateningly.

"I have the entire Clan under my paws," Ghostwind whispered back. "None of them suspect a thing. And if I catch you snooping around my personal life…well, let's just say it won't end well."

Willowcloud stared at him in disbelief as he stalked away from them. Sparrowpaw had dragged herself away from her by the time Ghostwind was finished scolding them. None of the others seemed aware of what was exchanged by the warriors' den. If she told the Clan her thoughts now they would accuse her of treachery. Either way wouldn't end well.


	7. Six: Secrets Revealed

**Chapter 6**

A day had passed since Nettlesplash had given birth. Willowcloud had gone in to visit with Mistybird and Sparrowpaw, only to see what the kits looked like. Nettlesplash had named them Goldenkit and Foxkit after debating over a long list of names. Goldenkit had an unusual ginger tail, that seemed similar to the appearance of a cat that Willowcloud couldn't remember. Foxkit had dark ginger fur and a white chest when Nettlesplash had turned her over.

After that nothing exciting had really happened. Willowcloud found herself bored stiff when she waited to hear who would be going to the Gathering. She knew that Thornstar wouldn't likely choose her. What bothered her was that Ghostwind would likely go.

Fear had wormed it's way into Willowcloud's belly after his first warning had gone unnoticed. Her own brother had threatened to kill her if she leaked out any of his secrets. She wasn't sure whether or not he was bluffing, but after witnessing Graystar's death, she knew what he was capable of. Death followed Ghostwind where he went. She was certain that if he wanted to, he would kill every cat in the Clan who didn't trust him.

"What are you so worried about?" Willowcloud stiffened when she heard Spiderfur speak. The dark brown tabby was sitting near the fresh-kill pile, eying her curiously. "You look like you've seen a cat from StarClan."

_You're just one of Ghostwind's followers_, Willowcloud snarled silently. She knew that Spiderfur and Ghostwind were close. They acted like brothers rather than best friends. She wondered if Spiderfur knew what his 'friend' had done to Graystar. Maybe that would change Spiderfur's view on the younger tom.

"Willowcloud, can I speak with you?" Willowcloud whirled around when she heard Thornstar speak. Her eyes widened when she saw that he was standing near the Oaktree. His yellow eyes were dark with something other than confidence as he padded into the hollowed area. She quickly followed him, unsure of how to react to his question. Worry edged it's way into her when she saw him sitting in the back of his den. Had she done something wrong? "I wanted to let you know that you're going to the Gathering tonight," Thornstar meowed once she was settled in. Her eyes widened once more in disbelief. "I know that I was considering taking Ghostwind but…after everything that has happened, I'd rather not take chances."

"Why do you expect me to believe you?" Willowcloud demanded bitterly. All of her fear was beginning to show, and she wasn't too fond of it. Thornstar would see through it and know that something was wrong. "All you have ever done was put me in my place…and treat Ghostwind like he's the savior of our Clan."

"Only because I know what I have seen," Thornstar rasped. "Above the willow tree is a wave of destruction…I know that this has something to do with you. _You_ are to destroy the Clans." His yellow eyes gleamed with anger when he glared at her.

Willowcloud took a step back, startled by the ferocity in his voice. "A vision?" she gasped. "And what makes you think _I'm_ the reason behind the destruction? I…." She broke off when she realized where this was going. If another cat heard her they would likely tell Ghostwind, and she knew that wouldn't end well.

Thornstar was staring at her challengingly, as if daring her to question his authority. When she was an apprentice she would have been more than happy to snap at him. Now she knew that it would only get her in more trouble. The LeafClan leader was determined to prove her wrong. He continued glaring at her when she backed out of the den. His taunting look made her hackles stand on end as she found herself standing back in the clearing.

_What in StarClan's name just happened_? she wondered when she stood by the fresh-kill pile. She glared at the ground, suddenly wishing all of her hate for Thornstar could erupt at once. If she could she would throw that hate at Ghostwind.

She ignored the stares of her Clanmates as she padded towards the medicine cat's den. Her thoughts were still churning when she nearly ran into Sparrowpaw. The dark gray apprentice's eyes widened in fear when she locked gazes with Willowcloud. Sympathy coursed through Willowcloud as she held her sister's gaze. None of that fear would have showed had Ghostwind kept his mouth shut.

"I'm scared," Sparrowpaw whimpered. "Ghostwind wants me to make more false signs."

"False signs?" Willowcloud gaped at Sparrowpaw for a few heartbeats until she understood what that meant. "He's trying to manipulate the Clan!" She forced her voice to remain quiet, though it was hard. Keen ears would have picked up what they were talking about had any cats been around at the time.

"I did it when he first told me to become a medicine cat," Sparrowpaw explained once they were out of ear-shot. Willowcloud had dragged her away from the clearing so that they could talk more openly. Less ears would be listening near the dirtplace. "Ghostwind promised me that I would feel important somehow. That's what Mistybird wanted for us. I…I didn't know any better!"

"Sparrowpaw, why didn't you tell me?" Willowcloud demanded. She felt more anger rush over her as she thought of ways to punish the brother that could have cared less about his siblings.

"I was scared," Sparrowpaw admitted. "I…I didn't want you or Mistybird dragged into it. So I was forced to make a false sign for him. He told me to make it look like he would lead the Clan into greatness, or whatever that means."

_So that's why Thornstar reveres him so much_, Willowcloud thought with a lash of her tail. _Ghostwind was plotting from the day he was a newborn kit. No wonder the rest of the Clan looks up to him_. _Thornstar is nothing more than a toy to Ghostwind_.

"Willowcloud, there's something else you should know," Sparrowpaw added when her sister was about to leave. Willowcloud turned to face her, eyes narrowed into tiny slits. "Ghostwind wanted me to make a false sign that made you look bad. He told me that you were competition, since you are also Boulderstar's daughter."

Shock made Willowcloud's limbs feel numb. She stared at Sparrowpaw in disbelief until a yowl sounded from nearby. Sparrowpaw flinched at the noise and quickly raced over towards the source of it. Willowcloud watched as she greeted Ruststripe, whose eyes were narrowed when she whispered something to him. Ruststripe gave a quick nod before disappearing back into his den.

Willowcloud was surprised that Ruststripe had not been able to figure it out. The medicine cat's keen eye normally caught on with what was happening. Now he seemed oblivious to Sparrowpaw's dilemma. She shook her head and tried to push the thoughts away. If she showed fear now Ghostwind would use it against her. It was likely that he would use just about anything to his advantage.

The Clan was getting ready for the Gathering by the time she recovered from the shock. Ghostwind had lingered near the warriors' den, looking agitated as he glared at his siblings who stood side-by-side. Willowcloud found herself smirking at him before Thornstar decided when to leave. The LeafClan leader glanced at Ghostwind sympathetically before returning his cold stare at Willowcloud. She didn't bother returning his gaze. She knew that everything he'd been told was a lie.

The group quickly made it's way through the forest, eager to get started with the full moon Gathering that always took place. The Gathering place itself was far from sacred. A large clearing where the Clans spoke to one another was located in the center of all three territories. Some had used it as shelter, while others avoided it for fear of angering StarClan.

She recalled the stories that the elders told while she was cleaning out their dens. Owlfeather, Icefeather's mother and Mistybird's grandmother had once told her that the founders of LeafClan, PebbleClan and DuskClan had been siblings. The three had fought over territory for so long that they forgot about the blood they shared. Eventually they grew bitter towards one another and had formed the Clans that were now in existence today.

Suddenly the scents of PebbleClan and DuskClan mingled in the air as they approached the clearing. Willowcloud's hackles rose when she saw that there were only a couple of PebbleClan warriors around the clearing. They cast anxious looks around their shoulders when they heard the approaching LeafClan cats. Amongst them were most of the DuskClan warriors. Willowcloud recognized the slim shape of Mothpaw as the apprentice weaved through the crowd. Rosefang was there as well, though she seemed to hide herself from prying eyes. Willowcloud wondered if she'd been punished for revealing such information that would have her Clan in trouble tonight.

The Clan suddenly flooded the clearing, engulfing the DuskClan warriors in their own scents as they merged with the crowd. Willowcloud found herself pushing aside a DuskClan warrior who spat at her crossly. Her ears flattened when she recognized Kestrelclaw, a fierce looking opponent.

"Watch your tail," Kestrelclaw snapped when he sped by to join another Clanmate.

Willowcloud blinked when she found herself alone once more. Mistybird had set off with Tawnywing and another friend to share tongues with some of the elders from DuskClan. Willowcloud glanced around, hoping some cat would offer some news about what was happening.

"Well, well, looks like the little apprentice managed to get here just fine." Rosefang's sneering voice made Willowcloud turn around to face her. "I was wondering when I would get the chance to show my gratitude for the new look." Her teeth bared as she revealed her badly scarred side. Willowcloud flinched at the sight. "That's right, I'm not so pretty now am I? It's all your fault!"

"How is it Willowcloud's fault?" Rosefang's eyes widened when another cat spoke up. Willowcloud was just as shocked to hear Sootclaw speak up. The dark gray tom approached them cautiously, tail curled with annoyance when he glared at Rosefang. "You're the one who decided to trespass on _our_ territory," he snapped. "You should be thankful we had the guts to let you live." Rosefang flinched at his tone and turned away. Willowcloud felt a bubble of laughter rising in her chest. This was the first time she'd seen Rosefang's defensive posture deteriorate. Sootclaw glanced at his Clanmate and grinned. "No cat can harm my Clanmate," he meowed.

When she said nothing he merely flicked his tail and padded away. She was left alone once more, but this time she saw that Mothpaw was alone. By now Mothpaw could have received her warrior name. The ginger apprentice had once been her friend. She wondered if Mothpaw would remember that, or consider her an enemy.

"Mothpaw!" Willowcloud tried not to make a scene as she bounded over to the apprentice.

"What do _you_ want?" Mothpaw demanded. "Are you gonna scar my face for life too?"

"No. I just…wanted to know if you received your warrior name yet," Willowcloud admitted. She ducked her head in embarrassment when Mothpaw glared at her.

"Of course I did," Mothpaw spat. "I'm Mothfire now. And that means I shouldn't associate with cats who I consider my enemy."

"Moth…Mothfire, I'm sorry about what happened to Rosefang." Guilt weighed down on Willowcloud's shoulder when she revealed the scars stretched across it. Mothfire's eyes widened in shock when she saw the scars. "She would have killed me if my Clanmates didn't stop her in time. She…deserved the punishment."

"I-I didn't realize it was that bad!" Mothfire squeaked. Her ears flattened in embarrassment when she shook her head. "Rosefang told me that you pinned her down at the border. You didn't give her a chance to explain herself."

"It seems we both need something to talk about," Willowcloud murmured.

_Of course Rosefang would lie to her Clanmates_, she thought angrily. _She doesn't want her status to go down. If the Clan knew what she almost did to me, would that change things_?

"I say it's time we got this Gathering started!" Rainstar's yowl made both Willowcloud and Mothfire look up in surprise. Disbelief swept over Willowcloud when she saw that no cat from PebbleClan stood on top of the hill. Rainstar's eyes glowed with satisfaction when silence followed her words. "I have more news than you do, Thornstar, so why don't you begin?" Rainstar suggested when Thornstar gaped at her.

"R-Right," Thornstar stammered. "All is well in LeafClan," he exclaimed. "We have two new warriors, Ghostwind could not make it, but Willowcloud is here." Yowls of congratulations rose among the LeafClan warriors, but only a few murmurs came from DuskClan. Willowcloud's ears flattened when Mothfire gave her a nudge. "Nettlesplash has given birth to her kits, and we have two new apprentices as well. That is all I have to share."

Rainstar dipped her head respectfully as she turned to face the waiting cats. "DuskClan is thriving under the new life that newleaf gives us. In fact, we have had too many mouths to feed, and too little territory. We have, under Swanfeather's orders, been given access to hunting in PebbleClan territory." Yowls of outrage quickly followed her words. Willowcloud winced when she heard several coming from LeafClan and PebbleClan. Only the DuskClan warriors remained silent. "Our Clans have chosen to combine under my leadership, seeing as no leader could be found after Graystar's sudden death. I would like to suggest that you do the same, Thornstar." Rainstar's eyes glittered when she watched the LeafClan leader stiffen under her gaze.

"I refuse to do such a thing," Thornstar snarled. The venom in his voice rose when Rainstar's tail waved for silence. "My Clan may be small in numbers, but our hearts are strong. When it comes to defending territory given to us by our ancestors, we will defend it with our lives."

"Than it is your lives that will pay the price," Rainstar meowed. Despite her calm composure, Willowcloud could tell that she was worried. If they were given the simplest of hopes, PebbleClan warriors might change their minds and side with LeafClan. "Of course, why don't you ask your Clanmates if they are willing to join me? I'm sure some of them are more than willing to give up their lives to join a Clan that will spare them."

"StarClan are angry!" The wail of an elder rose above the clamor. For once Willowcloud was thankful for their interference. She knew they would not want to combine the Clans, not when their lives were so different.

"This Gathering is over," Thornstar hissed when silence fell upon the clearing. He glared at Rainstar before pushing his way through the crowd. Willowcloud felt a chill run down her spine when she saw the look Rainstar gave her leader. She knew that this was far from over. This was only the beginning of the end.


	8. Seven: Brightly Dimmed

**Chapter 7**

Morning sunlight filtered through the warrior's den as Willowcloud was roused from her sleep. She blinked away the light that temporarily blinded her. Most of the Clan was still gathered around the fresh-kill pile, discussing what had happened at the Gathering. Ghostwind, Mistybird and Redflower had stayed asleep when the Clan returned.

Willowcloud forced back a sigh. Today marked the first day after Sparrowpaw had told her what Ghostwind had done. Willowcloud knew that he had to stop. His ambition was leading the Clans to their destruction. She wasn't sure how he would be stopped. All she knew was that he had to be. There had always been three Clans in the forest she grew up in. StarClan would not be happy if they found out what happened to PebbleClan.

She rolled to her side after realizing that StarClan must have known. Rainstar had killed Graystar and the Clan's deputy to cause confusion and chaos amongst the Clan.

_No, Ghostwind did_, she reminded herself.

Her eyes flickered open when she felt a paw poke at her side. Willowcloud blinked as she rolled over once more. She wasn't surprised to see Whitepelt standing behind her. The senior warrior was always bossing younger cats. He didn't encourage them, he only pushed them until they were exhausted.

"Brightfur wanted to speak with you," he meowed after noticing that she was awake. "She told me it was urgent."

Willowcloud glanced at the cats sleeping around her. None of them were awake yet. She gave Whitepelt a wary look before slipping out of her nest. The dark gray warrior took a step back as he watched her leave. She knew that he wouldn't leave until she was awake.

The deputy was standing near the entrance of the camp. Willowcloud's head tilted in confusion as she watched Brightfur pace. She looked over her shoulder to see that Thornstar was too busy with his own problems to notice what Brightfur was up to. The tortoiseshell bent her head when she spotted Willowcloud.

"Willowcloud, I was hoping to speak with you before the patrols were sent out," Brightfur murmured. When Willowcloud signaled for her to continue, Brightfur took an intake of breath. "I wanted to share a word with you outside the camp, where prying ears or eyes can't see or hear us."

When Willowcloud remained silent, Brightfur looked slightly embarrassed. The tortoiseshell led her out of the camp through the entrance, tail flicking from side to side.

Ferns brushed past Willowcloud's belly as she dropped into a hunter's crouch. She knew where Brightfur was leading her. Ruststripe must have told the deputy about the area where she had been attacked. Willowcloud's ears flattened when Brightfur stopped.

Brightfur's eyes were carefully guarded as she turned to face Willowcloud. The deputy looked so focused compared to other days when Willowcloud had seen her. Most of the time Brightfur spent her days trying to look her best in front of the Clan.

"I assume you know what this spot is," Brightfur murmured once the two were situated in front of one another.

"Why take me here?" Willowcloud demanded. Her fur was ruffled as she looked around. This was where her blood had stained the ferns and grass. Now she knew what Brightfur was up to.

"In light of the events that have happened, I think it's obvious why. We need to know what Rainstar is planning, and where she will strike next." Brightfur's eyes flashed for a brief moment before she looked down at her paws. "I can't allow my Clan to be destroyed by an enemy. Thornstar is a fool to not take her warnings seriously."

_He also believes that Ghostwind is a savior_, Willowcloud added silently. Her ear flicked in annoyance as she watched Brightfur pace.

"When I was speaking with the few PebbleClan warriors at the Gathering, they told me what I feared the most," Brightfur continued. "Rainstar is planning on taking over the forest, forming one Clan that she can rule over. I always knew that she was a fool. To think that she was once a good friend of mine." Brightfur spat the last line out, her hackles rising as her tail lashed from side to side.

"And where does this lead me?" Willowcloud asked. She kept her voice soft as she watched Brightfur through narrowed eyes.

"I want you to use…whatever it is you have to see what Rainstar will do next," Brightfur replied. Her voice was tart, but she remained calm as she held Willowcloud's gaze.

Willowcloud's fur stood on end when she glared at Brightfur. "I will not be used like this!" she spat.

"I am your elder, and deputy," Brightfur meowed calmly. "You will do as I say…or suffer the consequences."

_I am _not_ your puppet_, Willowcloud thought. Pure rage coursed through her spine as she glared at Brightfur. She would refuse to do what Brightfur demanded.

Brightfur took another step forward, fur bristling and eyes narrowed coldly. Willowcloud stepped back, fear building in her chest when she realized that Brightfur meant what she said. She was determined to protect the Clan, no matter what happened.

"Do as I say," Brightfur hissed.

Willowcloud's ears flattened before she began running. She could hear Brightfur hissing in frustration. She knew that Brightfur would give chase once she recovered from the shock.

Her pelt brushed against the undergrowth as she the trees whirled by. Birds called out in alarm at the sudden commotion Brightfur had caused. The pale gray she-cat kept her paws on the ground as she looked around warily.

Brightfur's yowls died down when Willowcloud approached the boggy area near PebbleClan's territory. This was where frogs and lizards could be caught, if one were to decide to hunt them. Willowcloud's lip curled in disgust as she looked beyond the mountains.

_Why is it that I am the one who gets in trouble_? she wondered as she shook her head in frustration._ Brightfur will likely tell Thornstar that I turned on her. If that happens I'm bound to suffer the consequences_. The fur along her neck bristled as she glanced over her shoulder.

Sure enough Willowcloud saw the pale outline of Brightfur emerging from the shadows. The tortoiseshell's ears were flattened in resentment as she glowered at Willowcloud.

"Tracking you down is easier than I thought," Brightfur sneered when her expression changed. "Now, we will go back to that spot and see what—" Her words were cut off by a ferocious snarl. Willowcloud's fur stood on end when she recognized Ghostwind's snarl.

Willowcloud closed her eyes as she heard the sound of pawsteps approaching. Brightfur whirled around, hackles raised as she tried to see what had caused the noise. A screech erupted out of the foreboding silence that had followed. The sound of paws echoed around the trees, and the screech suddenly ended in a shrill cry of pain.

She opened her eyes to see that Ghostwind was standing over Brightfur's body. The pale gray tom's eyes were narrowed into tiny slits when he watched his sister.

"She was about to kill you," he spat. Blood splattered against Willowcloud's fur as she flinched from his harsh tone. "I'm not about to let _someone_ else kill my sister," he added in a harsher tone.

"But you…what about the deputy?" Willowcloud stuttered. "Brightfur is…dead."

"She is. And the Clan will never find out," Ghostwind replied calmly. "Brightfur was always a bit too protective for her own good. She needed to be taken care of sooner or later. You gave me the opportunity to take care of it sooner." A grin fell upon his face when he looked at her.

Willowcloud's fur stood on end as she watched him. She knew that he was right. Brightfur had threatened to kill her in order to protect the Clan.

"You will not be thanked for this," she snarled as she rose to her paws. "I will find out what you are planning. You killed Graystar, and you killed Breezewind. No cat who does such a terrible thing deserves to live."

Without another word she padded past him, ignoring the stench of blood that rose in the air. Ghostwind's grin never faded as he watched her. His teeth were red, and patches of fur had been stained with blood after he wrestled with Brightfur. Part of the job had been taken care of. Now he needed to fulfill the second part of his job.


	9. Eight: Truth Be Told

**Chapter 8**

Mournful wails had sounded when Ghostwind told the Clan what had happened to Brightfur. Willowcloud remained silent as he described how Brightfur tried to fight off the DuskClan warriors. She was desperately outnumbered, and had fallen at the claws of Rosefang. Willowcloud had flinched when he mentioned that Rosefang wanted revenge on the one who gave her the scars on her neck. She knew that he was wrong, and that he was the one who murdered Brightfur in cold blood.

Thornstar's head was bent as he whispered something to Brightfur's body. Willowcloud could see that there was pain in his eyes. The black-furred leader kept his gaze on Ghostwind after he was finished relaying the heroic actions he took after chasing the DuskClan warriors out.

"Brightfur was...is one of the best deputies I could ever ask for," Thornstar began. His voice was hoarse as he swallowed. "She would have made a wonderful leader. Probably a better leader than even I. She will be welcomed in StarClan."

"You must choose a new deputy before the moonhigh," Owlfeather rasped.

Thornstar turned to face her, hackles raised and yellow eyes dark. "Yes, of course." He blinked after watching his Clanmates gather around Brightfur's body. Ghostwind put on a decent act as he lowered his muzzle to touch Brightfur's cold body.

_I should tell Thornstar what I saw_, Willowcloud thought as she watched the scene unfold before her. _Thornstar has a right to know_.

She opened her mouth to speak, but closed it when Ghostwind sent her a sharp look. Fear wormed it's way in her belly when she realized what she was about to do. If she revealed what Ghostwind had done, he would tell the Clan that she did nothing to defend Brightfur. She was stuck between the truth and keeping a terrible secret.

"I say these words before the spirit of Brightfur, so that she may hear and approve my choice. Tawnywing will be my deputy." Thornstar's words had come out slowly, and every cat stared at him in surprise.

Willowcloud blinked when she watched Tawnywing gape at him. The senior warrior was sister to Brightfur, so it made sense that Thornstar would make Tawnywing the new deputy.

"Congratulations, Tawnywing." Ghostwind was the first to call her out. Tawnywing had been Ghostwind's mentor while he was an apprentice. Willowcloud noticed that she ducked her head in embarrassment. She glanced at her brother and saw that a smirk fell upon his face.

_Of course_, she thought. _Tawnywing will be easy to influence_. _I'm sure that was what he'd planned the entire time. Brightfur never really trusted him. It was her sister who admired his _bravery. Willowcloud rolled her eyes as she thought of Ghostwind's bravery. He was more of a coward than anything else.

Willowcloud rose to her paws once the clearing had emptied. The elders were preparing for the burial that would happen in the morning. Orangestripe kept a firm eye on her as she crept forward. The orange tabby's eyes were narrowed into tiny slits.

"Stay back, mangepelt!" he spat when she was a tail-length away.

Shock made her recoil in disbelief. The others gave Orangestripe wary looks before glaring at her.

"We know what you are capable of," Acorntail growled. "Brightfur probably died because of you. Ghostwind was merely defending you."

"That's enough you three." Willowcloud remained silent when Mistybird spoke up. "Willowcloud had nothing to do with Brightfur's death. If anything she helped Ghostwind chase away those DuskClan cats." She glanced at her daughter in concern before giving the elders a malicious look. Even Orangestripe couldn't meet her gaze. "If any of you have anything to say, complain about them," she spat.

Without another word she turned and led Willowcloud away from them. Willowcloud looked down at her paws while her mother's tail lashed from side to side.

"Don't let them get to you," Mistybird muttered. "They're nothing but a bunch of fleabags."

"But...what if they're right?" Willowcloud felt herself stuttering as she held her mother's fierce gaze. "What if I've done something...only Brightfur would know?"

"If that is the case, than you would be wise to tell Thornstar or Ruststripe," Mistybird replied. Her eyes narrowed as she thought of what Willowcloud said. "I know you are not capable of doing the terrible things you claim to have done." Mistybird rubbed her muzzle against Willowcloud's before disappearing into the warriors' den.

Willowcloud knew that her mother was right. She couldn't kill an enemy warrior, even her own Clanmate. Guilt would weigh her down heavily. Her conscience would drive her mad. She looked down at her paws once more before following her mother.

_Maybe...things would get better if Ghostwind was gone_. _He has done nothing but hurt those around him. I know what he is capable of_.

Her thoughts kept churning that night as she slept. Sooner or later both of their secrets would be revealed. Ghostwind would be thrown into exile, but where would that lead her? She allowed Brightfur to die. The LeafClan deputy could have lived if she stopped Ghostwind.

**. . .**

The following morning had proved no better for Willowcloud. She was spending more time away from the warriors' den, where Ghostwind's watchful eyes would keep her at bay. She knew that he was waiting for her to slip. If she did, he would tell the Clan what really happened.

Willowcloud's gaze focused on the medicine cat's den. Sparrowpaw was giving herbs to Nettlesplash, whose kits were a few days old now. Icefeather's kits were about to become apprentices; their ceremony would be held any day now. The nursery was getting crowded once more as Honeypool returned. The light brown she-cat had spent more time with Thornstar than ever in the past moon since her kits became apprentices.

_Honeypool is always going to have kits_, Willowcloud thought as she shook moss from her leg.

"Willowcloud, you've been acting strangely since you returned with Ghostwind," Thornstar meowed when he emerged from his den. Willowcloud stiffened under his gaze. "What really happened in the forest?"

"I-" Willowcloud stopped when she felt Ghostwind's stare on her pelt. "Yes," she finished with a dip of her head.

Thornstar waved his tail at Tawnywing, who was busy grooming herself. The newly named deputy merely nodded before returning to her grooming. Willowcloud couldn't meet Tawnywing's gaze as she followed Thornstar into his den.

The den itself was dark and damp. Willowcloud shivered as she tried to warm herself up. Thornstar turned around once he was inside. His fur was ruffled as well, but he kept his gaze calm as he watched her cautiously.

"Now, why don't you tell me what really happened out there?" Thornstar asked after the two of them held each others stare.

"I- Brightfur wanted me to follow her. She led me to the spot where I...was attacked." Thornstar blinked when she relayed what had happened the previous day. "I didn't want to, but she was trying to force me. I ran, and she followed. When she had me cornered, she threatened to..." Willowcloud closed her eyes as she tried to recall what Brightfur had said. "She wanted to protect the Clan from Rainstar's threat. She said I could see what Rainstar was planning next. Ghostwind suddenly came and...and stopped her. I don't know what happened after that."

"Brightfur was always one to put the Clan above herself," Thornstar sighed. "She was blind to what would happen if she went too far."

"But...what about Ghostwind? He could have killed her," Willowcloud protested. Her heart skipped a beat when she realized how far her accusation went.

"Ghostwind was only protecting you," Thornstar hissed. "He knew that Brightfur went too far. She would have killed you had you continued refusing to cooperate."

Willowcloud felt her hackles rise as she thought of how to make a better explanation. Thornstar was acting as though Ghostwind was the savior of LeafClan. She knew part of it was due to the fake signs that Sparrowpaw had created. Her sister had done well to influence Thornstar's decisions.

"Thornstar, I speak for the safety of the Clan," Willowcloud mewed with a dip of her head. "Ghostwind is not who you think he is. Sparrowpaw told me herself that he has faked signs, and that he will do so again to gain the Clan's trust."

"I refuse to believe that," Thornstar spat. "Ghostwind has done nothing but help the Clan. You, on the other hand, put yourself in danger by sneaking off while you were an apprentice. How is that going to help the Clans?"

Anger pierced through Willowcloud. "I'm sorry you believe that," she snarled. "Don't blame me when your life is taken by my brother."

She turned around and left her leader to his own thoughts. Thornstar was a fool if he thought that Ghostwind would save him. The LeafClan leader had lost his mind over the course of moons. She knew now that only she and Sparrowpaw could stop Ghostwind from killing Thornstar.

_And of course he refuses to believe me_, she thought bitterly. _I wouldn't put it past Ghostwind to use this against me_.

Her tail lashed from side to side as she stayed near the fresh-kill pile. Nothing could stop her brother now if she didn't. The Clans were doomed to fall in the next few moons.


	10. Nine: Exile

**Chapter 9**

A few days had passed since Brightfur's passing. The Clan had recovered from the shock, but many of Willowcloud's Clanmates had grown resentful towards her. Some had blamed Brightfur's death on her, while others just ignored her completely. She tried to ignore it the best she could, but most of the time it was useless.

Now she was beginning to wonder if revealing Ghostwind's secret would do her any good. His rumors were spreading like wildfire. Soon the Clan would think that she was the reason behind the terrible actions in the past Gathering. Only Mistybird and Ruststripe had remained loyal, though that was because Mistybird was her mother, and Ruststripe was the medicine cat. Ruststripe had more sense than Thornstar, who was now waiting for Ghostwind to say something important.

_As if I'd listen to what my brother had to say_, Willowcloud thought with a sniff of disdain. Anger had coursed through her during the past few days as she watched the Clan grow closer to her brother. He was a savior in their eyes, and she was their enemy._ Maybe I'd be better off as their enemy_, she told herself._ It's not like the Clan will ever trust me again_.

"Ghostwind and I will be patrolling the DuskClan border," Redflower was meowing as she padded across the clearing. "Maybe...he'll actually think of me as more than just a friend." She was busy talking to her brother Spiderfur, who merely nodded absentmindedly. "I mean...I like him as more than just a friend."

"Redflower, mooning over someone isn't healthy," Spiderfur replied. "Besides, there are better toms in the Clan." His lips were twisted in a scowl as he looked at Willowcloud, whose ears flattened in response. "At least you have a chance, unlike _some_ cats," he added venomously.

Willowcloud's hackles began to rise, but she said nothing. Her gaze was focused sharply on the entrance to the camp. Spiderfur was nothing but a mousebrain who followed Ghostwind blindly. His faith was foolish at best. She knew where his destiny would lie in the future. When he realized he would get no response from her, Spiderfur let out a puff of annoyance and led his sister away from her. Willowcloud blinked as she began to notice that most cats were avoiding her nowadays.

"Spiderfur is just a mousebrain." Willowcloud jumped when she heard Sparrowpaw speak. She turned to see that her sister was nudging a mouse towards her. "He's going to get himself killed by following our brother," Sparrowpaw added after sitting down.

"But he's right," Willowcloud murmured. "I should have helped Brightfur. She wanted to protect the Clan."

"She was willing to kill you in order to protect it though," Sparrowpaw pointed out. Her head tilted to one side as she gave a faint nod of approval. "In ways I think it's better that she's gone. It gives you a better chance to show Thornstar the truth."

"Thornstar would never believe me," Willowcloud said bitterly. "I've already tried telling him. He refused to listen when I told him what happened that day."

"Than you have to try harder," Sparrowpaw meowed. "Without us the Clan would be devastated by Ghostwind's blow. We need to learn what he's planning, and how he'll strike."

_Which means I'll have to use my powers_, Willowcloud finished. Her mind was churning at this point as she tried to avoid what Sparrowpaw suggested. She didn't want to go back to that place. Memories of her ambush haunted her, sent chills down her spine.

Sparrowpaw didn't say anything else after that. Relief washed over Willowcloud when she was left with the mouse. Sparrowpaw knew better than to push her. Brightfur had learned the hard way that pushing her would get them nowhere. Willowcloud felt regret stir in her chest as she leaned forward to take the mouse.

_Maybe it would be better for me to know what Ghostwind is planning_, she told herself as she chewed on the meat. _Ghostwind has already made new friends in the other Clans, and those in our own Clan are willing to follow his every order_.

Once she was finished swallowing the last bit of meat, she began to bury the bones. Kits sometimes choked on the remains of fresh-kill, so older cats were ordered to bury the bones. When she was done with that part of her chore, she padded across the clearing to where Redflower was waiting for Ghostwind. The reddish tabby's eyes narrowed into tiny slits when she saw Willowcloud's pale outline. Willowcloud stopped moving and held Redflower's stare.

"Are you going to kill me too?" she demanded coldly. "Or are you waiting for the perfect chance to strike?"

"Redflower, I have nothing to do with Brightfur's death," Willowcloud replied calmly. "What Rosefang did to her was terrible, yes, but that is no reason to-" Willowcloud was cut off by a scathing snarl.

"Oh sure, you had nothing to do with it," Whiskertail snorted. "And hedgehogs fly."

"As far as we are concerned, you are the reason behind Brightfur's death," Redflower added. "You were the reason Rosefang and Fogwhisker had to be chased out. Brightfur managed to give Rosefang a few scars to remember her by. So in truth, it's because of you she's dead."

Willowcloud felt her heart drop as more cats murmured in agreement. Others had begun to gather around and listen to what Redflower and Whiskertail had to say. Some looked concerned for their friends, while others shot mutinous looks towards Willowcloud.

"What Redflower says makes sense," Sootclaw meowed.

"I say she should be punished the same way Brightfur died!" Robinpaw screeched.

Her ears flattened in dismay when she realized where this was leading. The Clan was against her. Not even Mistybird or Ruststripe could help her at this point.

She spotted the medicine cat standing outside his den. His eyes were wide in alarm when he heard the accusations tossed in her direction.

"What you are suggesting would break the warrior code." Silence fell upon the clearing when Thornstar's voice rose above the clamor. "But, I see that every cat agrees with one another." His yellow eyes were dark as he looked at Willowcloud. "I cannot have you killed in the eyes of StarClan, and your mother would have my head." Willowcloud blinked when she realized that Mistybird was not around. She must have gone on a hunting patrol with her friends. "So as a result, you shall be exiled, for the crimes you have committed."

Shock made her jaw drop. Even the others around her looked surprised. She spotted Sparrowpaw's eyes widen as her sister tried to say something. Ruststripe only shook his head in disapproval. Nothing they said could fix the problem caused by Ghostwind. Even now she could see her brother standing near the edge of camp. A smirk had fallen upon his face as he watched the scene unfold.

"I hope you know what you are doing, Thornstar," Willowcloud snarled. Her ears were flattened as she glared at him as coldly as she could. "You will regret what you have just done."

Without another word she whipped around and sped through the camp's entrance. She didn't bother looking back. Nothing any cat said would make her want to return to the life of a LeafClan warrior. No cat had trusted her even when she was an apprentice. Ghostwind had helped with that, and he had helped exile her.

Her heartbeat seemed to intensify as she sped through the undergrowth. Scents told her that Mistybird's patrol was not far. Her mother would want to know what had happened, but she was afraid of what Mistybird would say. Her mother would likely claw Thornstar's throat out for what he'd just done.

Sure enough she spotted Mistybird's slim form. Birdclaw and Poppyfeather were with her. Both cats remained on high alert for signs of intruders. Poppyfeather blinked in surprise when she recognized Willowcloud's scent.

"Willowcloud, what are you doing out here by yourself?" Mistybird asked when Birdclaw relayed what Poppyfeather had scented.

"I...I was just taking a walk," Willowcloud lied.

Mistybird saw through her lie. "And why are you out here alone? Surely Thornstar would have made sure someone was with you."

"I can take her back," Birdclaw volunteered. "I've already caught enough prey to feed the elders," he added when Mistybird shot him a mutinous look.

"I'm not going back." Willowcloud lifted her chin and ignored Mistybird's intake of breath. "I...I have no place in the Clan. It's not like they would ever trust me again anyways."

"You always had a place in the Clan," Mistybird rasped. Her voice was filled with pain as she watched Willowcloud. "I love you. Poppyfeather and Birdclaw don't believe you killed Brightfur, and-" Willowcloud cut her off with a hiss.

"That's just it!" she spat. "Most of the Clan hates me because of what happened to Brightfur! I'm better off living my life as a rogue or a loner. The Clan will live on while I'm away. As for Ghostwind..." Her eyes grew dark with hate as she thought of her brother.

"Ghostwind has been manipulating the Clan," Poppyfeather murmured. "All cats seem to think that he's the savior who will stop DuskClan in their tracks."

"Willowcloud, please come back with us," Mistybird begged. "I can't lose another part of my family." Her eyes were dark with pain as she stared at her daughter.

_I know who she's talking about_, Willowcloud thought with a sigh. Sorrow clenched at her heart as she tried to picture the father that Mistybird had described in stories. Stormclaw, as he was named, had died in a battle on the night she and her siblings were born. Many cats had believed the sign of his death was an omen. That was why most cats had feared Willowcloud and Sparrowpaw, even when they were kits. Ghostwind had helped build a reputation for himself while he was in the nursery.

"Mother, I'm sorry," Willowcloud whispered. "But I have to do this. For my sake and the sake of the Clans."

Without meeting her mother's gaze she pushed past them. She heard Mistybird gasp in surprise, while Poppyfeather and Birdclaw held her down. They knew where Willowcloud was going. They knew allowing Mistybird to follow would only get her mother in trouble or killed.

Leaving the forest was the only option Willowcloud had. Living on her own meant she could do what she wanted without having orders to follow. She knew that this was the best for her. She knew that the Clan would never accept her as long as Ghostwind lived.


	11. Ten: Mysterious Visitor

**Chapter 10**

Night had fallen by the time Willowcloud reached her destination. A small river fed into a larger one that eventually dropped into a lake. Willowcloud had found this spot when she had just become an apprentice. She had been angry with her new mentor and decided to leave the Clan for a day or two. She was smaller at the time and the journey had been longer. Now she realized just how much she had grown. It was easier to run across rough terrain because her pads were hardened from running across rocks and boulders. She'd pushed herself during training when Birdclaw wasn't looking.

Her pale gray fur was bleached white with the moonlight that gleamed down at her. She had to blink at the harsh glow when she saw that the rocks were stained silvery white. Small caves made the perfect dens. She'd made a nest in one of the dens once and had shared it with any small prey that might be around.

_If there are any foxes or badgers around, I would have scented them_, Willowcloud thought as she tested the air for signs of danger.

For now the air was seemingly calm. A few silvery wisps of clouds moved across the starlit sky. Down below the roar of the river echoed in her ears. A few crickets could be heard as they sang to one another. It was here she felt at peace the most. This was where she would spend the rest of her life. It was far enough away from LeafClan territory that she wouldn't have to deal with them. DuskClan cats might come here every now and than to fish, but that was rare.

Willowcloud sighed in contentment as she found a cave to her liking. Lichen hung over the entrance and provided a nice barrier for her. The moonlight would be well-hidden for her. She glanced around to make sure there were no other cats around. Rogues and loners must have liked the area as well. She saw sets of pawprints near the muddy banks of the river as she collected moss for a nest.

"With this I can build a den and not have to worry about my so-called Clanmates," she said out loud after gathering as much as she could.

She nodded in approval to her sentence before turning back to her den. The moss was cold and damp, but it would have to do for the night. She would collect more in the morning when the sun dried it out.

**. . .**

Birds were singing above the roar of a river. Somewhere in the distance a dog barked. Willowcloud jumped when she realized that she could not feel the warmth of her mother's pelt. She looked around in confusion as she wondered where she was. Than she remembered.

_Oh. I'm in exile_, she told herself. She felt stupid for not remembering what had happened the previous day. Normally she would have reminded herself of the hate she felt towards her Clanmates.

This time she tried not to think about it. She was on her own now, and would need to learn how to take care of herself. Hunting wasn't an issue - greenleaf was still in full-swing. Cleaning herself up was a different story. Most of the time cats in the Clan would share tongues and help one another clean ticks and fleas off their pelts. She could only do so much on her own, and grooming wasn't the first issue on her list of things to do.

She shook moss off of her pelt as she tried to struggle with waking up. Living on her own meant that she could sleep in until sunhigh. She wasn't used to that kind of life-style. Now it was morning, and the birds were busy collecting insects and seeds for their families.

_Must be nice to have a family to take care of_, she thought bitterly.

Willowcloud had to remind herself that families would only involve more work. She wasn't ready to start one, and needed to figure out what to do for herself.

She thought of the many things that could happen while she was on her own. She could teach herself how to fish, or become a better hunter. Fighting skills had always been her strong point since Toadfur became her mentor.

Her pelt brushed against the cave wall as she emerged into the sunlight. It wasn't past sunhigh like she'd expected. Instead the golden rays revealed that the sun had only just risen. She opened her jaws to taste the air, and detected a hint of moisture.

_Rain will be on it's way_, she told herself. She could already see clouds beginning to billow across the sky. Wind tore at her fur as she padded across the rocky terrain. The air itself felt warm and humid. She could tell that the rain was close.

"Maybe the prey will come out more," she said out loud.

Talking to herself didn't make things better, she realized. Willowcloud's fur bristled slightly as she tried to recall what her mentor had taught her. Birdclaw had told her that living on your own was not good. Toadfur had told her the opposite. Sometimes living on your own could improve the way you lived. She knew that living on her own would become a good experience. But now she had no experience, and was used to living life as a warrior.

"I doubt that will happen." Willowcloud stiffened when she heard a tom speak. She whirled around, hackles raised and fangs bared. "The prey around here knows better."

"W-Who are you?" Willowcloud demanded.

"I have no name," the tom replied. He stepped out of the shadows, revealing what he looked like. He was an odd-colored cat; brown black and dark ginger patches of fur was splashed upon his pelt. His eyes were a deep shade of green. Willowcloud stared at him in shock. She'd never seen a cat like this before. "I was left to fend for myself when I reached my third moon. My mother never named me, and my siblings were stillborn."

"Oh." Willowcloud found herself relaxing under the tom's stare. "Well, what are you doing here? This is the boundary between Clan territory," she hissed.

"I heard of the Clans, but I never thought I would live to see them," the tom explained. "I didn't realize there was another cat here."

"Well there is, and I don't appreciate dealing with intruders," Willowcloud spat.

_I have to defend my territory_, Willowcloud thought.

"I've never seen a cat with blue eyes before either," the tom admitted.

Willowcloud stared at him in disbelief. What sort of mousebrain was this cat? Most rogues or loners would have run off by now.

"Get out." She said both words slowly and loudly while gazing at him accusingly.

"Of course," the tom meowed with a dip of his head. "I wouldn't want to intrude on whatever...you're doing."

With that he rose to his paws and turned around. Willowcloud watched as he disappeared into the thicker undergrowth. She knew he would not return. As long as she wished it, he would leave her alone. And she was just fine with that.

**A/N: I wonder who the mysterious tom is...could he possibly be from another Clan? We shall find out. Please review!**


	12. Eleven: Mouse And Thrush

**Chapter 11**

A day had passed since Willowcloud set eyes upon the tom. She'd not seen him or scented him since their first meeting. In a way she was grateful that he had not returned. In other ways, she was sad. She was alone now, more than ever. Her heart was twisted in self-pity, something she didn't enjoy. Most of the time she'd spent the other day gathering moss and searching for prey. The tom had been right when he said there was little prey around this area. Her searches had spread out through the thicker undergrowth. It was harder to travel across the reeds and sharp blades of grass.

Willowcloud's pelt was ruffled against the rain that had begun to fall during the morning. She was right about the moisture in the air. Thunderstorms had ravaged the land for what felt like moons. They finally ended when daybreak arrived. Willowcloud had stayed up for most of the night for fear that the area might flood. She was relieved to find that no water damage had ruined her new home.

Cool breezes came from the north, signaling that it colder air was moving in. Willowcloud's teeth ground together as she spotted a mouse hiding under the leaves of a dead oak. The tiny creature had not yet noticed her stealthy approach. It seemed to be warming itself despite the cool air. Willowcloud took another step forward, tail twitching in anticipation. Two days had passed since she last ate anything. By now she was starving, and even a mouse seemed like a good piece of fresh-kill. The mouse was within striking distance when she heard a clap of thunder roll across the land. It squealed in surprise at the sudden noise and ran off before she could make her move.

Frustration gnawed at Willowcloud's stomach as she raced after it. By the time she managed to find it the mouse had found a bolt hole. There was no hope in catching it by the time the storm passed. By then she would feel even worse, and her hunting skills would have diminished.

Sighing in annoyance, Willowcloud turned back to where her den was. The wind had picked up by the time she returned. Rain lashed at her face, sending icy beads of water across her skin. Willowcloud shivered from the cold as she tried to dry herself off. She was soaked to the skin. Her ears flattened as she made her way back to the gave. By now the river had swollen to twice it's size, but the cliffs made it difficult for the river to flood over the plains. She was thankful for the canyons, and prayed to StarClan that it wouldn't get worse.

Her eyes widened in disbelief when she caught a familiar scent in the air. She'd reached her den, and saw that two pieces of fresh-kill had been placed near the entrance. A mouse and a thrush. Both were still warm, telling her that they capture had been recent. She glanced around warily, wondering who would leave such obvious prey.

_It must have been that tom_, she decided after leaning forward to nose the mouse. His scent had escaped her mind as she drooled over the fallen mouse. The thrush was something that she didn't fancy, but anything was better than what she had now.

"Willowcloud!" The pale gray she-cat stiffened when her name was called. She whirled around and stared at what might have been behind her. To her surprise there was no cat hiding. Only the rain that blinded her made things difficult to see. "Willowcloud!" The voice sounded louder, almost as if it was an alarm call. Her fur was beginning to bristle as she tried to figure out who was speaking. She was alone, as far as she could tell.

"Where are you?" she demanded. Her voice was thick with fear and frustration as she tried to make out her intruder.

"Willowcloud." The voice spoke in a softer tone this time. "You will need your strength for what lies ahead. Courage is something that is needed as well. Use both gifts well, young one." Willowcloud stiffened when she saw the outline of a cat standing before her. A silver-gray she-cat with darker splotches of fur stood before Willowcloud. Her dark green eyes gleamed with starlight as she held Willowcloud's astonished gaze. "My name is Silverleaf. I was the medicine cat before Ruststripe many seasons ago. My time came during leafbare, when a young cat known as..._him_ arrived."

Willowcloud blinked when she realized that no name was offered. Silverleaf seemed reluctant to name the cat that had murdered her.

"We thought that he was taken care of for good by our ancestors." Silverleaf closed her eyes and breathed deeply. "But we were wrong. He has returned, and has come back for revenge."

"Who is _he_?" Willowcloud asked. She was afraid to ask. She had a feeling that she already knew.

"In time you will recognize him," Silverleaf replied. "For now, rest and eat. You will need your strength for the future." Silverleaf stepped forward and brushed her muzzle against Willowcloud's forehead. A sudden burst of energy coursed through Willowcloud, giving her the strength she needed to recover from the bitter cold air. Silverleaf was already fading by the time Willowcloud recovered from the shock.

She blinked several times in confusion as she tried to put together what had happened. A warrior from StarClan had come to see her. What's more, she even gave her a message. The mouse and the thrush were gifts from StarClan. She knew that now.

**A/N: Short chapter, but to the point. The next few chapters will likely be shorter because of her exile, but a bit more informative. Silverleaf's name sounds kind of mary-suish, but that's the way it was intended. I might include her character in my book of one-shots once I get the next few chapters written for that. Please remember to review, they are appreciated :)**


	13. Twelve: Second Gathering

**Chapter 12**

A moon had passed since Willowcloud's exile. During the last moon, she'd spent much of her time searching for prey and scouting the edge of DuskClan territory. Most of the Clan had been quiet since the previous Gathering. She wondered if Rainstar was just biding her time, or waiting for Ghostwind to make his next move. She knew that a full moon would rise above the sky tonight. If she could she would sneak away from her own territory and listen to the Gathering. She wanted to see what would happen at the next Gathering. It would give her a chance to find out if anything had happened to her former Clan. She wanted to know how Redflower's relationship had gone with Ghostwind, and if Nettlesplash's kits were ready to become apprentices yet.

_If anything, it will give me a chance to see which Clan is weakest_, she told herself._ Getting back to the Clans would be great, but I'm better off living as a loner_.

She actually preferred living as a loner. She didn't think she would after hearing so many stories about loners. Now she knew how to make a living in this territory. The caves and fields were her home. No cat dared challenge her for territory or for hunting.

Her motions had become graceful during her time spent alone. She could move without getting noticed by enemy cats. A fox would occasionally check out the caves, and she would scare it off by sneaking up on it. She'd learned those moves by watching the DuskClan cats. They didn't seem to notice her constant watching. In fact, the DuskClan cats seemed more comfortable with other cats watching her.

Willowcloud kept her head low and looked around like a snake as she crept through the undergrowth. This was the path that led to the Gathering place. She knew it well. Many cats used this path to meet one another, and she had seen Daisytail and a brown tom with a white chest meeting one another during the night. One time she had seen Ruststripe meeting with Embertail, the medicine cat from PebbleClan. The two had seemed very discreet at the time. She wondered if Embertail was worried about what would happen to her Clan.

Ferns were brushing against her belly as she approached the place where Gatherings were held. She could already hear cats talking to one another or purring as they greeted one another. Her eyes narrowed as she recognized the scent of DuskClan cats. She knew that they would not see her as she kept her pawsteps silent and movements unnoticed.

"I wonder how LeafClan is doing," a light brown tabby tom meowed. Willowcloud was stunned when he turned his face. His eyes were a sky-blue color. She'd never seen a brown cat with blue eyes before. "Rainstar wanted to hold back her forces because of Thornstar's threat."

"Shut your yap Wildsky," a creamy brown she-cat hissed. "The last thing we need is for the Clans to know what Rainstar is planning."

"But don't you want to know what Rainstar did with PebbleClan? She sent Aldertail to keep an eye on them," Wildsky replied.

"Hush," another cat ordered. "Quit sticking your nose in things that it doesn't belong."

Willowcloud blinked when she heard a cat yowling in the distance. She knew that it was Thornstar's cry she heard. The younger warriors stiffened in surprise at his sudden intrusion. She spotted Rosefang sitting amongst the crowd, giving annoyed looks at what must have been her kits.

"Greetings Thornstar, have things gone well this past moon?" Willowcloud flinched when Fogwhisker asked the question.

"News of what has happened shall be revealed when the time comes," Thornstar replied tartly. Willowcloud wasn't surprised to see Ghostwind at his side. Her brother was grinning as he watched Fogwhisker duck his head in embarrassment.

Silence followed the gathered cats as the LeafClan warriors filtered into the clearing. Willowcloud stared at the cats that had arrived. She recognized Sparrowpaw and Ruststripe. Mistybird wasn't among the crowd. Willowcloud blinked as she wondered what could have happened. She noticed that Thornstar's muzzle was now covered in cobwebs and herbs that Ruststripe must have put on. A purr of amusement rose in her throat as she realized that her mother must have taken care of Thornstar personally.

Her heart skipped a beat when she saw Sparrowpaw approaching her hiding spot. The medicine cat's apprentice's eyes were dark as she eyed the bushes cautiously. She cast an anxious glance at Thornstar before taking a cautious step forward.

"W-Willowcloud?" she whispered. When Willowcloud remained silent, Sparrowpaw took another step forward. "Willowcloud, StarClan it _is_ you!" Sparrowpaw gasped as she tried to remain calm, but excitement was easily spotted in her eyes.

"Sparrowpaw, I don't want to be caught," Willowcloud murmured warningly. "I'm glad to see you though."

"My name isn't Sparrowpaw. It's been changed to Sparrow_fur_." Her voice was filled with pride as she puffed out her chest. "I got my medicine cat name at the last half moon."

"Congratulations," Willowcloud purred. She'd seen them meeting with the other medicine cats at the paths that led to the Moonstream. Sparrowpaw had been with Ruststripe at the time, looking eager to get started with their StarClan meeting. "You must be excited."

"It would be more exciting if Ghostwind wasn't always trying to order me around," Sparrowfur huffed. "He's getting worse day after day. Thornstar's been listening to all of his lies. The rest of the Clan has...well accepted everything he says. Even Mistybird has changed."

"Mistybird?" Willowcloud blinked in shock. "But she...hates Thornstar."

"She may hate Thornstar, but she's turned her attention on Ghostwind," Sparrowfur replied scathingly. "All she does is follow him around like a love-struck apprentice. Redflower's moved into the nursery and is now expecting his kits." Her voice had risen at this point, and cats were beginning to look at her in confusion.

_I'm not surprised_, Willowcloud thought. _Ghostwind would want more kits to control as they get older_.

"Where are you staying, exactly?" Sparrowfur asked when she noticed the silence between them.

Willowcloud stared at her sister for a few heartbeats. If she told Sparrowfur her sister might use the information against her. Instinct told her to lie. Lying was the best way out of trouble if one was a loner.

"I'm staying near the clearing," she replied. "I've built a den nearby."

Sparrowfur was about to ask more when a yowl sounded from where the leaders sat. She gave Willowcloud a longing look before joining the medicine cats. Embertail was still alive, as Willowcloud could see, but she didn't look well. Bones were beginning to stick out, and she cast anxious looks whenever a cat spoke or moved. Stonefang looked like his normal grumpy self, as Willowcloud had always seen him at the Gatherings. Everything seemed normal as far as Willowcloud noticed.

"It is time for the Gathering to begin," Rainstar yowled as a hushed silence fell upon the gathered cats. "I believe Aldertail would like to begin."

Willowcloud's eyes narrowed when gasps of shock rose from the crowd. Aldertail merely dipped his head respectfully and rose to his paws.

"PebbleClan cats are still surviving, but their numbers are dwindling," he meowed. "Hazelwind and her kits were moved to DuskClan's nursery for better protection." He paused when Rainstar nodded in approval. "We have also moved the apprentices to DuskClan so that they may have better mentors." Willowcloud noticed that Mudpaw and Woodpaw weren't part of the group that Aldertail had brought with him.

"I shall continue," Rainstar announced when he was finished. "Life in DuskClan is thriving. We have three new apprentices; Grubpaw, Beetlepaw and Lizardpaw are all here. I have also named five new warriors during the past moon. Suntalon, Mothfire, Snailfur, Ivyfeather and Wildsky are all here as well." Rainstar's announcement made every cat feel uneasy, especially after what Aldertail had said. "Speckledove has moved into the nursery, and is now expecting Dustcloud's kits." Rainstar took a step back, yellow eyes bright as she waited for Thornstar to speak. The LeafClan leader gave her a mutinous look before stepping forward.

"LeafClan has suffered a terrible blow during the past moon," he said. "Brightfur, my loyal deputy, has joined the rank of StarClan. Over the course of days, we discovered that one of our own wad behind her death." Willowcloud's fur stood on end. Once again he was lying through his teeth. "Willowcloud has been banished from the Clan for her traitorous crimes. I suggest that you all stay on the lookout for her. She may just kill someone else in the other Clans."

Willowcloud wasn't surprised to see Ghostwind exchanging grins with Rainstar. The DuskClan leader had already known what Ghostwind did.

"Those are high accusations to throw at one of your warriors, Thornstar," Stonefang remarked. "Are you sure you weren't putting your faith on something that was not real?"

"Keep your mouth shut!" Thornstar spat. "What I say is true. Willowcloud's fur was seen between Brightfur's claws when Ruststripe examined her body."

She'd heard enough at that point. Thornstar's voice had droned out by the time she was at the path medicine cat's took to visit the Moonstream. Anger and frustration coursed through her as she tried to calm down. Thornstar had not changed since her warning. He was only getting worse, as she had feared the most.

"Running won't make it any better." She jumped when she heard an achingly familiar voice. She whirled around to see a dark-furred cat standing between two thorn bushes. His green eyes were bright with sympathy as he watched her reaction. "I should know. I've run from many of my problems in the past," he whispered.

**A/N: Gasp, who is this mysterious cat? And I wonder where he could have come from...We shall find out soon. Also, this was a fairly long chapter too. More will be coming out tonight, seeing as I'm in a writing mood. I may even write a one-shot for my one-shot book ^^**


	14. Thirteen: Leopard

**Chapter 13**

The tom was actually more interesting than Willowcloud had thought. His story made her feel sorry for him as he told her of how he was forced to live on his own at a young age. He'd fled from his nest when a group of rogues had taken over Twolegplace. He kept running until he reached the forest. There he was turned down by all of the Clans, except for LeafClan. The tom had been reluctant to seek LeafClan's help after he was turned down by PebbleClan and DuskClan. He spent the rest of his time hunting in the fields or by the Twoleg nest that stood out in the middle of the fields. He only met her because he was checking out the river.

"You've lived for this long without a name?" Willowcloud asked. She was shocked that he'd managed to survive this long on his own. When the tom shrugged, she took an intake of breath. "Maybe. . .maybe I can give you a name. It'll be easier for me to find you if I need to."

The tom stared at her in surprise. "No one has ever suggested such a thing," he admitted sheepishly. "The rogues that chased me out only called me a mangepelt and other names I'd rather not say out loud."

"Then I will give you a name," she meowed. She observed the ginger and brown splotches of fur. It was an unusual pattern that reminded her of a creature that the elders had once told her about. Leopards. She knew that the name would suit him. "I'll call you Leopard," she announced.

"Leopard. . .I like it," the tom purred in approval. "And your name is? I've never learned it you know," he added with a tilt of his head.

"My name is Willowcloud," she replied.

"You're a Clan cat," Leopard said in surprise. "I. . .You don't look like one, but now that I think about it. . ." He broke off when Willowcloud felt a purr rising in her throat.

"Of course I don't look like one," she told him. "I made it that way. I don't belong in the Clans. I never fit in, and I doubt I ever would."

"We have more in common than I realized," Leopard murmured. He shook his head and looked away. His ears had flattened in embarrassment as he waited for her to respond. Willowcloud blinked. She never expected to feel the way she did with this cat. He was different from the toms in her Clan. He was gentle and sympathetic towards her - not that she needed his sympathy - and was calm around her. "I should get going," he suddenly said after rising to his paws. "I'm sure you will want to return to your den."

"I don't have to right away," she whispered. "You. . .you could come back with me."

Leopard didn't make another move. His gaze was locked with hers. She half-expected him to call her mad. She knew that he must think she was turning her back on her Clan. He must have thought of her as nothing more than a mousebrain who fled from her Clan.

"I would like that," he finally told her. "I don't have a place to call home. Would be nice to have someone to talk with again."

Willowcloud stared at him in surprise. She didn't expect him to answer so confidently. She nodded and led him away from the path that medicine cats took. The Gathering would be ending soon. If any cat from the Clans recognized her, she would be caught. The results would end in disaster.

The pair made their way through the undergrowth, ignoring the crickets that chirped. Leaffall was on it's way. Willowcloud could feel the winds changing as cold air came in from the north. The rain that had come a moon ago finally left the forest dry, but damp enough for prey to live throughout leaffall. Willowcloud made a mental note to make sure that plenty of prey was buried around the area during leafbare. She'd seen squirrels doing the same thing, and found that the prey lasted when it was buried.

Leopard seemed content with the uneasy silence as he followed Willowcloud towards the spot where she'd made her nest. She knew that he was trying to understand why she'd left her Clan. She refused to give him a reason. If she told him he might turn his back on her.

She stopped when she reached the river. Scents in the air told her that they were not alone. The fox that she had detected earlier in the morning had returned, but it's scent was stale. She glanced at Leopard, wondering if he'd caught the scent as well. His expression was unreadable. She noticed that he kept his expression calm as he followed her towards the den she slept in.

"There are several caves for you to choose from," she meowed once they'd reached the rocky outcrops. "You're welcome to sleep in any, but mine."

"That sounds reasonable," Leopard replied. He didn't bother protesting. That would only anger her, and get them nowhere. "I get up early every morning," he added when she was about to return to her own nest. "If I'm not around, you needn't worry."

_I worry about no cat but myself_, Willowcloud told herself. She simply nodded and padded into her den.

The moss she'd collected earlier was now dry and warm. She'd put it under the sun for some time before taking it back. Once she was settled in her bedding, she felt at peace for the first time in moons. She wasn't alone in her new territory. A friend had emerged, and hopefully, the two of them could survive during the coldest part of leafbare.


	15. Fourteen: Orange

**Chapter 14**

Crisp leaves had begun to fall over the gorge during the past few days. They crunched underpaw and felt strange to those who were used to newleaf and greenleaf. The scents that carried in the air told Willowcloud that leaffall had arrived early.

Her ears flattened as she tried to understand why this happened. She recalled the storm that had arrived over a moon ago. That was when she had met Silverleaf from StarClan. Silverleaf had told her that she would need strength to get through leafbare. Perhaps that had been a warning to what weather was coming. Now she didn't have time to think about it. Her relationship with Leopard had blossomed between the past few days as they talked about their lives.

_I can't stop thinking about him, even when I'm hunting_, she thought angrily. She wasn't used to this feeling. Her stomach clenched every time they met gazes. The two of them had spent more time hunting at night and sleeping during the day. She tried to ignore the feeling, though most of the time it ended in disaster. She couldn't last a day without knowing where Leopard was. She knew she was acting selfish - Leopard was used to living on his own, and probably preferred that kind of life - but she couldn't help it.

Willowcloud blinked when she felt a pelt rub against her own. She felt a purr rising in her throat when she recognized Leopard's scent. His green eyes were bright with happiness as their tails twined together. This was their moment - a time where they could spend without getting in trouble with predators or curious Twolegs.

"There's something I wanted to show you," he murmured. "Come with me." He waved his tail once he rose to his paws. Willowcloud followed, a frown on her muzzle. She was curious to see what he had to show her. By now she trusted him, but there were times when she thought he could turn on her. He was like any other loner, willing to risk everything for their own lives.

Soon they reached a ditch in the land. Willowcloud found herself gazing upon what looked like a slope that led into the river's bank. She glanced at Leopard cautiously. He only nodded in approval, his gaze growing brighter with each heartbeat that passed. She padded forward, climbing down the slope towards the river. Her heartbeat quickened when she saw what Leopard had done to the slope. Mud was turned from the ground, providing enough shelter for them if they wanted to spend the night here. The river itself was glistening from the sunlight's reflection. Light bounced from rock to rock as white water churned furiously. The river had changed from silvery blue to pale orange.

She turned to face Leopard, eyes wide in disbelief. Never before had she seen the river look like this. Most cats knew to avoid the river because of it's terrible currents. She'd even avoided it while she was on her own at the time. Leopard gazed at her warmly before approaching. "It's beautiful, isn't it?" he asked. When Willowcloud could only nod, he purred. "I was at a loss for words when I saw the river change into this color. I always feared it, but now. . .I envy it."

"Why does it change into this color?" Willowcloud asked.

Leopard shrugged in reply. "No one knows. Some believe it is the sun's way of showing what the river can truly look like. I think it just depends on the sun's angle." He looked up at the sky as if to prove his point. Willowcloud was shocked to see the it was well-past sunhigh already. She'd forgotten how much the time changed during leaffall and leafbare. "You're welcome to spend the night here," he added when she gazed at the river.

"I'd rather not spend the night alone," she meowed. She felt a shiver run down her spine as she remembered spending the previous night on her own. That night had been cold, far colder than she'd expected. Leopard stared at her in surprise. She rarely offered him to sleep with her. She felt a bit insecure about it, and often pushed him away. Tonight however, she was in a different kind of a mood. "I mean. . .you can spend the night with me. We'll both get cold if we're alone."

_StarClan, am I really about to give up everything for this_? she wondered as he gave her a conflicted look. He too seemed to be fighting what they both craved. Love was something that Willowcloud had only felt when Mistybird was around to give her comfort. Leopard was the first cat she'd ever expressed her feelings towards. He finally nodded in understanding. Willowcloud felt a sense of relief when he rubbed his pelt against hers. "For you, I would do anything," he whispered.

**A/N: Yet another short chapter, but I made it this way. After chapter twenty they will get longer and better. I might change the amount of chapters that were posted on my profile to random, 'cause I'm not sure where this will end. Thanks ImXDragon for reviewing, it's nice to know someone is :)**


	16. Fifteen: Ember

**Chapter 15**

Warm sunlight greeted Willowcloud's fur as she opened her eyes. She felt a groan rising in her throat as she found herself waking up early. She wasn't used to waking up early. Most of her time was spent sleeping in during the warmer parts of greenleaf. She blinked several times against the sunlight until she saw that she alone.

_I'd prefer spending my nights alone_, she thought groggily. _But it was cold out last night_.

She shook her head and pushed the hazy thought aside. Now she needed to go hunting. Her stomach was growling from hunger.

"Hunting will make me feel better," she told herself.

A cool breeze ruffled her fur as she emerged from the makeshift den. The river surged between the two cliffs that rose above her. She wondered if Leopard would miss her if she left. Their night together had been short-lived. She had been exhausted by the time they were finished talking.

Willowcloud felt a sigh escaping her lungs as she climbed up the slope. She wasn't used to the feeling that Leopard had given her the night before. The thought of their constant chatter had filled her mind. It wasn't just his voice that she enjoyed listening to. He had good stories to share as well.

She tried not to think about as she opened her jaws to taste the air. Mice were hiding in the cracks of ground in the upper level of the cliffs. She could hear their tiny claws skittering across the rocks as they searched for places to hide. She could hear the birds singing too, but their calls weren't as loud as they had been during previous days. Leaffall was coming quick.

Her ears pricked forward in alarm. If she was not cautious an enemy could spot her hunting among the rocks. Thornstar had told the Clans that she was a traitor. If Rainstar took his warning seriously she would likely be killed by DuskClan warriors. The results would not end well for either of them. Willowcloud knew all of their moves and hunting skills. If she could, she would use their moves against them.

Pale gray fur brushed against cold stone as Willowcloud crept along the path she normally took. She could still scent the mice. They hadn't caught her own scent. The wind was in her favor today.

Her pawsteps were slow and deliberate. She knew the mouse would detect the vibrations under her pawsteps. Mice were known for picking up the slightest of noises. This was no different. The mouse was easily visible now amongst the gray-brown rock. It was nibbling on the few shrubs that grew between the cracks.

"Willowcloud!" She flinched when she heard a voice hiss from the distance.

Willowcloud whirled around to see a slim form creeping around the rocks. Her hackles were beginning to stand on end. A snarl began to form in her throat as she kept an eye on the figure.

"Who are you?" she demanded coldly.

"Embertail." Willowcloud stiffened when the cat spoke her name. She gaped at the slim form as Embertail revealed herself. She'd never seen a cat that looked as thin as Embertail. The medicine cat's ribs were easily visible, and Embertail's eyes were dull with hunger.

"What happened to you?" Willowcloud felt her heart clench as she watched the medicine cat limp forward.

"I barely managed to escape from Aldertail," Embertail explained. Even her voice was hoarse, as if she'd not used it for moons. "I came here because it's so close to the Moonstream."

"But why come to me?" Willowcloud found it difficult to ask the question. She found it was obvious to why Embertail had come to the cliffs. This had the best shelter and the most caves for any cat to hide in. Embertail must have known about the caves longer then Willowcloud had thought.

"I need help," Embertail murmured. "When Thornstar told the Clans you were banished. . .I had a feeling this was where you would hide."

_If Embertail thought I would hide here_. . ._Oh StarClan, what about the other Clans_? Willowcloud's mind churned with those thoughts as she tried not to meet Embertail's gaze.

"Don't worry, no cat followed me," Embertail meowed when she caught the flicker of fear in Willowcloud's eyes. "I made sure of it." Her claws scraped against the rocks, sending chills down Willowcloud's spine. "Please, I need a place to rest, somewhere no rain can get through."

Willowcloud realized that she suddenly didn't want to know what Embertail had meant. She met Embertail's gaze before nodding. "Right, there are a bunch of caves on top," she explained. "I'm sure you can find one to your liking."

She bit her lip as she thought of what Leopard would make of Embertail's sudden appearance. She knew he wouldn't be happy that another cat had shown up in her life. Embertail had always been good friends with Ruststripe. She knew Embertail well after the she-cat had spent several visits at LeafClan.

Embertail's whiskers were trembled when Willowcloud turned to face her. The caves had come into view.

"The smallest cave is just ahead," Willowcloud said. "It's pretty deep and could probably fit more than one cat."

"I'll take it," Embertail mewed. "It's better than what I have."

Willowcloud knew she meant nothing by that. She felt sorry for Embertail. The medicine cat had always been friendly with cats from the other Clans. Rainstar had gone too far by neglecting her like this.

"I'll find something for you to eat," Willowcloud whispered as Embertail made her way to the cave.

Embertail looked happy with those words. Her tail was flicking from side to side, telling Willowcloud that she had gained a burst of energy by running from DuskClan. She reminded herself that Embertail was in a sorrier shape than she herself.

_Don't worry_, Willowcloud thought as she searched for prey._ I'll take care of the problem myself_.

**A/N: Bleh, this chapter was hard to write. I wasn't sure where to end it, but I didn't want it to become too long. I've noticed that detail is something I'm lacking, so hopefully in the next chapter more detail will come. I'm planning on writing the next few chapters during the week since I have a math test coming up. I want to focus on that rather then my writing. Thanks ImXDragon and String of Pearly for reviewing :D Maybe soon I'll get more reviews!**


	17. Sixteen: Squirrel

**Chapter 16**

Willowcloud had managed to take down a mouse before bringing it back to Embertail. The hunting in this area had dwindled since she'd arrived. She knew that the mice and other pieces of prey she would normally find had run off by now. Most of the birds had already left the forest when the first chill of leaffall arrived. Willowcloud hoped that the mouse was enough to satisfy Embertail's hunger. She knew the medicine cat had a story to tell, and she was eager to hear it.

Her heartbeat had picked up by the time she reached the cave where Embertail was sleeping. She wasn't surprised to see the medicine cat trying to groom patches of fur that had gone missing. Clawmarks could be seen in the skin. She grimaced at the sight before placing the mouse in front of Embertail. The pale ginger she-cat's eyes brightened when she caught the scent. "Thanks," she murmured before taking small bites.

"Embertail, what exactly happened to you?" Willowcloud asked after settling down. The odors made her own stomach growl with hunger. She knew that she should have caught something else, but worry for the medicine cat had erased the thought from her mind. The pale brown she-cat stiffened when she heard the question.

"Aldertail…he would have killed me had I not fled," she explained in a stuttering voice. "He said that he already has a medicine cat. Stonefang did nothing to defend me at the time. He just simply watched." Her eyes were bright with fear as she paused. "Swanfeather and Pigeonflight were the ones who'd saved me. They distracted Aldertail long enough to give me time to flee." She nearly choked at the last word. "But he…he killed Pigeonflight in the process."

_No wonder she was so terrified_, Willowcloud thought sadly. She felt sorrow grip her heart as she imagined the Clanmates that Embertail would have once known. Those cats were dead now thanks to Aldertail and Rainstar. She had a feeling Ghostwind had some influence on Rainstar's decision, but telling Embertail so would only anger the medicine cat.

"Right, do you know for sure if any cat followed you?" she demanded.

"No cat followed me," Embertail replied with a shake of her head. "Aldertail was too focused on…killing Pigeonflight to notice my disappearance."

"Good," Willowcloud murmured half-heartedly. "The last thing we need is someone else discovering this place."

Her thoughts drifted back to the story that Embertail had told her. DuskClan cats were willing to kill to get what they wanted. She was worried for her own former Clanmates, despite what they had done to her. Memories of living with her Clanmates coursed through her mind.

She shook her head as she pushed the thoughts away. Those cats were nothing more then a memory. She'd forgotten about the cats that had taunted her in the past.

While Embertail was busy licking the bits of meat off of her whiskers, Willowcloud decided it was a good time to set back out hunting. Leopard had yet to return, and she doubted he was coming back. It hurt her to know that he might not return. Their night spent together had been short lived.

His image had faded from her mind as she pressed on her hunting skills. The mice were not enough to feed two cats - let alone three. She needed to find something that would feed them all at once. A rabbit might be a good choice if she was able to find one. Birds were often a delicacy in LeafClan, but those had fled the area already. She kept her thoughts firmly on the path that laid ahead.

_I'm a hunter searching for her prey_, she told herself. Her ears swiveled towards the sounds of leaves brushing against the ground. Instinct told her to keep low. If it was prey it would come out of hiding when it felt safe. A predator would wait a few heartbeats before emerging from it's hiding place.

Suddenly a vole emerged from the shrubs nearby. Willowcloud kept still, knowing that the vole would detect her movements. The vole was sifting through the leaves, nosing what insects and seeds it could find. Willowcloud's ears flattened as she crept forward. Within heartbeats the vole was in striking distance. She made her move, muscles bunching together as she leapt forward. The vole struggled for only a heartbeat before it's life was taken. One good piece of fresh-kill wasn't enough for two cats.

She looked around, eager to find out what else was hiding in the sparse undergrowth. Surprise made Willowcloud stop in midstep when she saw a squirrel fling itself from the branch of a birch tree to another branch. Leaves fell to the ground as it struggled to climb on the second branch. The bushy tail flickered with uneasiness when the squirrel realized that it was cornered. Willowcloud felt her stomach churn with hunger as she watched it cautiously. Her tongue drew around her muzzle as she watched the squirrel's claws miss the branch. Amusement made her tail curl as she gave the squirrel's neck a killing blow. The squirrel writhed for a moment before it's life was taken.

Satisfaction swelled within Willowcloud's chest as she carried the squirrel back to where the vole was hidden. She knew the squirrel was a fine catch - most cats avoided them because of their bushy fur, but she found it was a decent enough meal for the two of them.

Embertail was finished grooming her coat by the time Willowcloud returned to the small cave. Her eyes lit up when she saw the squirrel and vole dangling from Willowcloud's jaws. Willowcloud tossed the squirrel over, hoping it was enough to satisfy Embertail's hunger. The medicine cat accepted it gratefully.

Willowcloud ate the vole slowly and carefully, savoring the flavor of fresh-kill for a few moments. She was grateful she had found the prey she had.

"When I was living with PebbleClan I had prey all the time," Embertail murmured after she was finished eating the squirrel. "Now I long for those days…watching the apprentices bring back some fresh-kill. I always used to scold them for getting into my store of herbs." She sounded wistful as she met Willowcloud's gaze.

"I don't miss anything in my Clan," Willowcloud muttered bitterly. Embertail eyes her curiously, and Willowcloud fought back a sigh. "I was never really close with any cat," she admitted. "Sparrowfur, Mistybird and Ruststripe were the few cats who actually cared…and I'm not even sure about Ruststripe." She glared at her paws as she thought of all the insults that were thrown at her the day she was banished. "Thornstar only banished me when the Clan started accusing me of killing Brightfur."

Embertail blinked in surprise. "Ruststripe is a good medicine cat," she mewed. "I doubt he would act friendly just for the sake of your mother."

"He _was_ a good medicine cat," Willowcloud sighed. "I often thought of him as a fatherly figure but…." She broke off when Embertail stared at her in shock. "He was just a medicine cat. Mistybird told me that my father died in a battle against a DuskClan warrior."

"I heard about that battle," Embertail said. "Boulderstar was killed by Dustcloud, who had been a warrior at the time." Her eyes were bright with fear as she watched Willowcloud's hackles rise.

_My father would have made a better leader than Thornstar_, she thought bitterly. _Thornstar does nothing but hang on Ghostwind's every word_…_it's like a leader who's been brainwashed by kits_. _I've often wondered why StarClan gave Thornstar his nine lives_.

"I'm going to my den," Willowcloud announced after rising to her paws.

Embertail nodded before she buried the remains of her squirrel. Willowcloud's ears flattened as she watched. She knew that Embertail was just being self-conscious. She shook her head and padded away, enjoying her short period alone.

Her chat with Embertail had left her unnerved. The medicine cat knew quite a lot about LeafClan cats. She knew that medicine cats were known for understanding the ways of other Clans, and that they held no bidding to the warrior code. Medicine cats had their own code to abide.

Willowcloud's tail flicked from one side to the other as she approached her cave. The sun was beginning to set by the time she reached it. Exhaustion was creeping over her shoulders. She usually waited until the moon rose, but by now she didn't feel like it. Sleep overcame her quickly for the first time in what felt like moons.

_Leopard wasn't here today_, she thought before she fell asleep. _Maybe Embertail's arrival scared him away_. The thought quickly left her as she slept. Tomorrow would be another day, and hopefully she would see signs of Leopard.

**A/N: Wow two updates in one day. This isn't unusual for me is it? And you get a bit more information on Willowcloud's father and how he died! Hope Embertail's explanation was enough for those who were wondering how she escaped from Aldertail and the rest of DuskClan. Thanks String of Pearly for reviewing once again :) You've earned an Embertail plushie!**


	18. Seventeen: Sparrow

**Chapter 17**

Frost had begun to settle over the plants by the time Willowcloud was woken up from her sleep. She found herself struggling to keep asleep during the night. Her dreams had been haunted by images of Ghostwind and Silverleaf, battling it out in a field of blood and bodies. Willowcloud tried to push the thoughts away as she shook the sleep away. She was worried that these dreams had some meaning to them. It was clear that StarClan was trying to tell her something.

Her fur remained ruffled as she emerged from the den. It was cold out - far colder than Willowcloud could remember.

_It's getting worse_, she thought. _If this cold weather keeps up, leafbare will come early_.

Surprise flared within Willowcloud when she leaned forward. A sparrow had been placed by the entrance of her den. Willowcloud blinked before she looked around in confusion. Embertail was in no condition to hunt. Leopard had disappeared the day Embertail arrived, so he couldn't have caught the sparrow.

"I thought you might be hungry." The warm voice that made her heart flare made Willowcloud jump.

"Where did you go?" she demanded.

"To places," Leopard replied with a flick of his tail. "I don't stay in one place for long. Bad habit I suppose." His green eyes were gleaming when he saw a flicker of remorse in Willowcloud's gaze.

"I thought something had happened to you," she grumbled.

"And here I was hoping you would miss me." His purr rumbled deep within his throat. "But I can understand why you wouldn't want me around."

Willowcloud shook her head as she looked down at her paws. Leopard had disappeared when Embertail arrived. Perhaps he didn't know about the medicine cat's condition. Either way it meant that she would have to explain where Embertail had come from.

"There's someone I'd like you to meet," she murmured after a few heartbeats passed.

She was relieved that he made no sound of complaint. That was the thing she liked about him. He was unusually quiet for a tom. His stories had often fascinated her when they spoke during the last few days. Now he was back, and she hoped he would stay for good.

Embertail was laying outside her den when Willowcloud approached her. The pale brown she-cat's eyes flickered open when she detected movement on the rocks. Her gaze narrowed after she noticed that Willowcloud wasn't alone. Suddenly her eyes widened when she saw Leopard's slim form join Willowcloud's side.

"Leopard, this is Embertail—" She was cut off when Embertail let out a furious hiss.

"I recognize you. You were that loner that came to us several seasons ago."

"I mean you no harm," Leopard replied calmly. He lifted his chin and met her gaze levelly. "Though I'm sure you have regrets in letting me join."

"I doubt Graystar would have regretted it at the time," Embertail muttered crossly. "He was always a bit too proud for his own good."

_I know she doesn't mean that_, Willowcloud thought. Embertail missed Graystar. She could see it in her eyes as she spoke of his name. Leopard seemed to catch the grief as well. His pelt flattened for a moment and his eyes darkened with sympathy.

"You had no name the last time you came to our Clan," Embertail said in an almost accusing tone.

"Someone gave me a name." Leopard glanced at Willowcloud, whose fur grew hot with embarrassment.

"I see." Embertail gave her chest a lick before looking down at the patches of fur that were missing. Her ears flattened in embarrassment when she realized that Leopard was staring at them in amusement. Willowcloud would have smacked him in the back of the head if it weren't for Embertail's rude comments.

Willowcloud felt her mind drift towards the dreams that had haunted her during the night. She wondered if telling Embertail was worth the risk. The medicine cat could still have ties with her Clanmates. If she chose to, she might turn on Willowcloud.

The air had begun to warm up by the time the sun rose. Willowcloud was relieved by the warmth of the sun. She knew that the arrival of leafbare was inevitable. She just didn't want to face it on her own. Now she had Leopard and Embertail to endure it with.

"Right, I think it's time we set off to see what is happening at the borders," Willowcloud murmured after Leopard had stopped speaking. Embertail was still glaring at him, but she'd managed to stop spitting insults at him.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Embertail asked. "The Clans are already on the edge after what happened at the…Gathering. If they scent any cat on the edge of the borders…there's no telling what they'll do to you."

"I have to know what is happening," Willowcloud meowed determinedly. "I want to…know how Sparrowfur is doing. And my mother."

_I want to know if Mistybird still cares_, she added silently.

"I will go with you," Leopard whispered. "I know the borders well." When Willowcloud gave a nod of approval, Leopard rose to his paws. "I trust you will be safe here," he added when he looked at Embertail. She merely shrugged in response.

The two of them padded off to leave Embertail behind. Willowcloud was worried that the medicine cat would wander off. She knew that Embertail was in no condition to return to the Clans; the medicine cat had been limping the day she arrived, and her wounds had not yet healed. She shook her head and pushed the thoughts away. Embertail was a good cat, who was close to StarClan. She couldn't deny the fact that she and Leopard would need a cat who had the knowledge of herbs to help them.

Rocky outcrops were quickly replaced by open fields. Willowcloud could see the Twoleg nest looming in the distance. She knew that it had been abandoned many moons ago. At the time when her father had been a warrior, kittypets had lived in the nest with their Twolegs. Stories were told of how DuskClan's leader before Rainstar had taken her in as a kittypet kit. The mother had been threatened to be killed in the spot of a kit was not given.

_Why would anyone want a kittypet to join their Clan_? Willowcloud wondered. Kittypets were usually lazy and cowardly. Orangestripe had proven himself worthy by fending off a family of badgers at one point in his life. Rainstar on the other paw was cunning and ruthless. Her intelligence made her seem more like a rogue than a kittypet. She scoffed at the idea, once again making herself look like a fool in front of Leopard. He glanced over his shoulder in concern, while she merely grinned back.

The fields had been replaced by lush woodland by the time their movements had ceased. Orange leaves were visible on the branches, telling Willowcloud that the full brunt of leaffall had already struck LeafClan territory. Birds were a bit more numerous in this part of the forest. Willowcloud felt at home here, despite the fact that she had grown used to living by the gorge.

"This is LeafClan territory," Leopard breathed. His eyes were round with wonder as he observed the forest. "I've seen many forests in my life, but this one seems a bit more…charming."

"Odd thing to say," she murmured. Her gaze flickered towards the thick undergrowth. A patrol could come out any moment. "We need to hide," she added in a low whisper.

When Leopard made no sound of agreement, she slipped away towards the trees she knew best. Hollowed out holes were the most obvious places to hide. Her Clanmates were stupid enough to not check on them, much to her relief. Leopard followed suit, though he seemed uncomfortable spending time in such a small space.

Willowcloud was right to hide when she did. Sure enough three cats were weaving in and out of the undergrowth. Their tails were held high in confidence as they explored their territory. Willowcloud recognized them by scent. Spiderfur, Robinpaw and Poppyfeather. All three cats appeared oblivious to the trespassers hiding in the tree.

"When do you think it will happen?" Robinpaw was asking as he stopped to sniff the air.

"When what will happen?" Poppyfeather hissed.

"Rainstar's battle," he replied. "She threatened the entire Clan during the Gathering just before it was over."

"She hasn't made a move since the Gathering," Spiderfur pointed out. "I doubt that she will…she's waiting for Ghostwind to order her around." A smirk fell upon his face when Poppyfeather glared at him.

"I don't want anything to do with that traitor," she spat. "He's done nothing but brainwash everyone."

_At least one cat talks sense_, Willowcloud thought. She'd forgotten that she wasn't alone. Leopard's quite breathing had startled her when she sighed. Poppyfeather seemed well aware of Ghostwind's plans. She was one of the few cats to remain defiant. Willowcloud knew that Ghostwind would try to take care of that.

"I wouldn't say that around him," Spiderfur grumbled. "Ghostwind is a good cat. He's rebuilt the Clan, and made it stronger then ever."

"And hedgehogs fly," Poppyfeather hissed. "Let's get back to camp. There's nothing out here." Her eyes narrowed when she spotted the hole Willowcloud and Leopard were hiding in. For a moment Willowcloud thought she might give them away. Relief washed over Willowcloud when she swung around and led her companions back towards the camp.

Willowcloud managed to squeeze herself out of the hole. She caught her breath while Leopard followed. "That was…interesting," he meowed

"Those were my former Clanmates," she murmured. Sorrow dripped from her voice. She was surprised by the amount of pain she felt when she spoke of her Clanmates. "But I could care less about them now."

"It seems like you do care," Leopard pointed out.

"I don't." Willowcloud said the two words in a low voice. "Come on, there's someone I want to look for before getting back," she added when Leopard blinked in amusement.

Her gaze narrowed as she led him through the undergrowth once more. The sunhigh patrol had come and gone by now. She was thankful that no cat had questioned her scent, or the scent of Leopard. In fact, the patrol had seemed wary at the time when they spoke of Ghostwind. Robinpaw had acted like his father, behaving as if Ghostwind was the best thing that had happened to LeafClan. Spiderfur had always been on Ghostwind's side, though his relationship had always been questionable. Poppyfeather…Willowcloud wasn't sure what to think of her mother's friend.

Willowcloud could already hear the sounds of her Clanmates as they drew closer to the camp. Leopard's ears flicked from side to side as he listened to the noises. She glanced over her shoulder to make sure that everything was alright.

A cat hissed in annoyance when a thorn stabbed in her pelt. Willowcloud recognized that sound anywhere. Her heartbeat quickened as she let out a quiet hiss. The cat stiffened, tail raised and whiskers stiff in alarm. She whirled around, yellow eyes bright with panic until she recognized Willowcloud's slim form.

"Willowcloud, thank StarClan you're alive!" she gasped. Her eyes narrowed when she spotted Leopard crouching beside Willowcloud. His defensive posture made Willowcloud purr in amusement. She didn't need defending when it came to her Clanmates. She knew their every move, and more. "Who's he?" she added in a colder tone.

"Sparrowfur, it's good to see you," Willowcloud purred. "This is Leopard…he's not from the Clans." She flashed him a wary glance before looking back at her sister. "How is the Clan?"

"Not good." Sparrowfur frowned as she said those two words. "Ghostwind has been influencing everyone. He told me to make another sign, but I refused. He's threatening to kill Ruststripe and Mistybird…I don't know what to do."

"Who is Ghostwind?" Leopard asked. His voice was low and smooth, but his gaze was bright with curiosity.

_I forgot I haven't told him_, Willowcloud told herself. _I'll have to tell him when we get back_.

She hated telling any cat who her brother was. Ghostwind was uncaring and had left a scar on her future. She wasn't sure if she would ever return to the Clans, even if he fell. Her own Clanmates had refused to listen to her own story of how Brightfur had died.

"I won't let him get away with it," Sparrowfur murmured after a moment of silence passed. "He can do what ever he wants with me, but hurting family will get him nowhere."

Sparrowfur's determination surprised Willowcloud. She'd never seen her sister behave this way, even when they were denmates in the nursery. Sparrowfur's attitude had been altered by the way Ghostwind treated her. That had changed when Sparrowfur confessed what she'd done to Willowcloud.

"I wish there was something I could do," Willowcloud whispered. She leaned forward and brushed her muzzle against Sparrowfur's.

"Don't worry about it," Sparrowfur replied confidently. "I've found cats who don't follow Ghostwind. They know what he truly is, and what he's capable of." Instantly Willowcloud thought of Poppyfeather, whose life was in danger because she could care less about Ghostwind and what he said. "We've been talking about how to take care of the problem. Even a few cats from DuskClan are willing to help."

"Are you sure I can't do anything to help?" Willowcloud was determined to make herself useful, even if she had no ties with the Clans any longer. Ghostwind was a threat to her own future - if he survived then he would surely claim the gorge as his territory.

"Not in the condition you're in!" Sparrowfur looked down at her paws. "I don't want you to get hurt for something you're not part of."

Willowcloud's jaw clenched as she tried to piece what Sparrowfur was trying to tell her. Leopard pressed against her shoulder comfortingly. She glanced at him warmly before looking back at Sparrowfur.

"If any cat needs help, tell them to seek the gorge," Willowcloud finally sighed. "Embertail is living there at the moment…she fled from Aldertail's grasp." Sparrowfur looked shocked by what Willowcloud had announced, but nodded in agreement.

"Right, I will do that," she murmured. "Please take care of yourself," she added as she nudged Willowcloud's muzzle with her own.

"I will." Willowcloud rose to her paws, feeling a surge of hope rush through her. Sparrowfur was still alive, and so was their mother. If they survived, maybe they would live at the gorge with her and Leopard.

_We could form a Clan of our own, if it was needed_, she decided after turning around to leave. _StarClan hasn't sent me any messages about it…if only they were more vocal about what we should do_.

She suddenly remembered something that Mistybird had told her long ago when she was just a kit. StarClan didn't send messages of their own free will, nor did they voice what the Clans should do. The Clans had been given free-will, something rogues and loners lacked. She knew that Sparrowfur was gathering cats to stop Ghostwind. That much helped her feel hope - something she had not felt for moons. And hope was exactly what the Clans needed in such dark times.

**A/N: Finally got this chapter finished. It's a long one too ^^ **

**Anyways, a few things I thought I should point out - Willowcloud and Leopard were hiding in a rotting tree. There are plenty of hollows to hide in the forest, and Willowcloud just happened to find one at the nick of time. And Poppyfeather didn't give her away for reasons I shall not say. That would give things away, now wouldn't it?**

**Thanks to ImXDragon and String of Pearly for your reviews! You both have earned...Leopard plushies! And he growls every time you squeeze him :P Enjoy!**


	19. Eighteen: News

**Chapter 18**

The days had begun to merge together as Willowcloud spent much of her time with Leopard or Embertail. She had often surprised herself when she found herself talking mostly with Embertail, whose conversations always left her feeling better. At least one cat knew much more about the Clans.

_I feel guilty for speaking to her and not confiding my feelings with Leopard_, Willowcloud thought. _I shouldn't considering I barely know him_.

Her feelings for Leopard had grown in the past few days since she'd last seen Sparrowfur. She knew what those feelings really meant. Sooner or later, one of them would have to confess how they felt. Leopard was too proud for his own good – he would never go to such lengths unless it meant his own survival was at stake. She shook her head as she tried not to think about it. The Clans' future was in peril, and all she could think about was _him_.

The ground was getting colder underpaw as Willowcloud crept along the rocky outcrops. Her blue eyes were bright with excitement as she caught the scent of a mouse. It was hiding between the cracks, but she knew that it would come out soon. Prey always had to come out sooner or later, especially if they had a nest calling to them. Her attention was drawn from the prey when she heard pawsteps approaching.

Willowcloud whirled around, hackles raised in defiance until she saw who the cat was. "Leopard, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"Embertail wanted me to bring you back to her," he replied with a shrug. "I suppose it has something to do with the Clans." His green eyes were narrowed when he mentioned the Clans. "Sorry about the mouse, by the way," he added when he saw the tiny creature make its escape.

"I have a full belly anyways," Willowcloud muttered.

In truth hunger had been ravaging her belly lately. She couldn't understand why. When she had excused herself from Embertail to go hunting, the medicine cat had simply blinked in understanding. Perhaps Embertail knew more than she was letting on.

The two of them moved together; their pelts were brushing as Leopard guided her along the path she normally took. Sure enough Embertail was waiting for them outside her den. Her slim appearance had changed over the past couple of days since she'd arrived – by now most of the patches of missing fur was already growing back, and the scars were barely visible.

Embertail blinked in greetings as Willowcloud settled down in front of her. Leopard looked like he was ready to leave when Embertail gave him a cautious look. His green eyes narrowed for a moment before he slipped away into the undergrowth. Willowcloud looked over her shoulder, concerned that something had happened between the two. The medicine cat seemed oblivious to her concern as she eyed Willowcloud in amusement.

"Willowcloud, haven't you been acting strange lately?" she asked calmly.

Willowcloud blinked for several heartbeats. She looked down at her paws after realizing where this was heading. Embarrassment washed over her. Embertail knew exactly what was happening – the signs were obvious, and she knew it. She looked back up when Embertail coughed lightly. The medicine cat's gaze grew serious when she held Willowcloud's gaze.

"I…I can't be," she stammered. "What about…the warrior code?"

"Where you are living now the warrior code doesn't matter," Embertail replied. "It seems StarClan has given you a gift." Willowcloud didn't see it as a gift. She saw it as a burden to herself and the Clans. What if something happened to them while she was away? She would feel worried sick about their safety. "Willowcloud, no matter what happens, those kits are yours," Embertail added when she saw the doubt in Willowcloud's eyes. "I will help you throughout these troubling times."

Willowcloud felt too overwhelmed for words as she thought of the future that would follow. She knew too well what would happen in forbidden relationships. Kits had died, mothers had died giving birth, and even the father could die as punishment for breaking the warrior code. She was worried about what StarClan would do to her. If the stories were true, then she knew that trouble would soon follow.

She turned away before Embertail could speak another word. She knew that Embertail was right – she couldn't turn away from what StarClan had given her, even if it was wrong. Leopard probably didn't know. She would have to tell him, even if it meant ruining their friendship.

She was relieved to see him watching the river surge by. The ginger and darker ginger dappled tom seemed content with remaining silent. Willowcloud lowered her gaze as she thought of what to tell him. Either he would be angry with himself, or ignore what she had said. She knew each result weren't good. If kits were part of their future, a father was what they needed.

"I heard." Leopard's voice was calm, though there was a hint of worry in it as he spoke. "I wanted to come here to think about it." He glanced over his shoulder to meet her gaze. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be," she whispered. "I'm…glad. We can start a family…maybe even a Clan."

"What about the other Clans?" Leopard tilted his head to one side. "Surely they wouldn't allow a new Clan to be formed after what has happened between them."

Willowcloud's shoulders heaved as she thought of what he had said. He was right, in more ways than one. She knew that the Clans would never accept a new Clan, especially with Ghostwind and Rainstar alive. Both cats were more than likely to turn on them, and the gorge would leave them trapped.

_He's right_…. _I could never put kits or Embertail through that_.

"We'll think of something," she meowed determinedly. "The kits will have Clan names, if that is what you would agree with." She felt relief wash over her when Leopard gave a slight nod. He seemed happy with what she said. "Do you think they'll be safe here in the gorge?"

Leopard blinked in surprise at her question. She was worried about the high cliffs. A small kit could easily fall into the river if one wasn't watching them. Someone would have to keep a constant eye on the kits, if there was more than one. She was already feeling protective over the kits that were unborn. Perhaps this was how Mistybird had felt before she'd left her mother behind. For the first time in moons she felt sorry for her mother.

_I should have asked mother to go with me_, she thought guiltily. _But then I would have never met Leopard_…_I don't know what to say_. _If Mistybird had stayed with me, maybe we could have formed a Clan together. But her loyalty to LeafClan is too strong_. She felt torn between what her mother would have wanted for her and what she wanted for her future.

"These kits would be safe here," Leopard meowed through the heartbeats of silence. "Think about it…they can see what the river looks like around sunset. They will know of the Clans and the world beyond them." His voice was filled with longing as he watched the river.

Willowcloud sat beside him as she listened. She could almost imagine what he'd told her. She knew that he was partly revealing his life story. He was desperate to show these kits what he had never faced – a fatherly figure and a mother who cared deeply about their kits.

"They will have a father and a mother to care for them," she whispered after noticing the look he gave her. "I will not abandon them."

Leopard rubbed his shoulder against hers in approval. "I can only hope that they do not suffer the same fate I or my siblings had," he murmured.

"Your mother would be proud of what you have become," Willowcloud told him.

"My mother…. She did nothing to help me survive," he said bitterly. "My siblings died because of her. I could do nothing to save them."

"I'm sorry." Willowcloud looked away as she thought of what had happened to him. "I wish there was something I could do."

"You can't change the past." Leopard rose to his paws after saying that. "But we can help improve the future." With that he turned away, leaving Willowcloud to her own thoughts.

_Yes_…_we can change the future_…these kits are our future, she thought. _One day they will be strong enough to lead their own lives. And one day_…_we can stop Ghostwind_.

**A/N: Took me a while to get this chapter up. So yes, she is having kits. Feels a little rushed, but that's how I wanted it. Hope I see more reviews!**


	20. Nineteen: Plans In Action

**Chapter 19**

Everything was going according to plan. The moons that had followed would prove effortless for him. He'd spent seasons upon seasons planning this moment. No cat could mention his past if he kept their mouths shut. Only Rainstar knew, and she was a fool who followed his every orders. He was thankful for that, though she would be disposed of as well eventually. All of the leaders would have to be killed, and their deputies as well.

A grin spread across his face as his claws were buried into the mouse that he'd plucked from the fresh-kill pile. He knew exactly how his life would end. StarClan had warned him of his death many, many seasons ago. Those were the days when there had been three strong Clans. No kittypets had been allowed in the Clans at the time. When the first was accepted by PebbleClan, everything went wrong.

"When will it happen?" a cat was asking as it approached. He glared at the speaker. He knew full-well that no cat questioned his plans. This was just an apprentice – a mere threat that could easily be silenced. "I mean, you've been watching Thornstar all day."

"I'm waiting for the perfect opportunity," he replied. "You wouldn't want your own father to die so young anyways, wouldn't you?" He grinned as the apprentice's face fell at his words.

"Thornstar…isn't a good leader," the apprentice murmured. "He may be my father, but he's spending more time with Honeypool and her new kits."

The older cat felt a purr rising in his throat. He rarely purred – those days had ended in his past life. He knew that the Clan had already chosen him as their future leader. By now every cat was acting as though he was their savior. Thanks to Sparrowfur and her 'signs', Thornstar had managed to do his bidding. Willowcloud had been cast out – the one cat who had opposed him from the day he was a kit. Now no cat stood in his way as he rose to power.

"Sir, the patrols have been sent out like you asked." A golden brown tabby dipped her head respectfully as she watched him cautiously.

"Good." His tail-tip flicked in approval as he thought of the cats who were still uneasy with the way he'd taken over. "Make sure they don't come back."

"Are you sure it's a good idea?" the deputy asked. Her gaze was filled with worry as she looked at the empty clearing. "With so many cats on the patrol…we could be losing half of the Clan." The tom hissed irritably, and she flinched under his gaze. "W-what I mean to say is…we could have always manipulated them."

"Those fools were too smart for their own good," he replied with a smirk. "I wouldn't put it past them to know where they were headed."

The deputy seemed to relax under his calm gaze. He knew that they would all be dead by moonhigh. The Clan would search for them near the DuskClan border. Rainstar and her Clanmates would be blamed for the sudden deaths. Everything was going according to plan.

. . .

The following day had been filled with horror and grief. Whiskertail had returned with the most gruesome of news. Four bodies had been found near the edge of the DuskClan border. Cats had questioned why the slain warriors had been so close to the border. The deputy – Tawnywing – had told the Clan that she didn't know why they chose that spot. She simply stated that they must have done so without realizing where the border was.

While the Clan discussed what to do about the slain warriors, he kept to himself. His followers were part of the discussion. They kept a keen eye on those who wished to extract revenge on their fallen Clanmates. He knew they would pick out which cats needed to be dealt with. Those were the cats who would need influencing.

"Seems like everything is happening a bit too quickly, doesn't it?" The tom felt his hackles rise when a reddish-brown tabby spoke. Her swollen belly swayed as she approached him cautiously. "You sure everything will work out?" she asked after he looked at her belly in concern.

_I've never felt concern for anyone but myself_, he thought. _These feelings are strange to me_. It took him a few heartbeats to realize that she was waiting for him to reply.

"Of course my love," he replied. "Everything works in its own way. I've made certain that Thornstar knows I'm the future of this Clan." He knew that keeping her under protection was important….At least until her kits were born. Then he might find her useless.

"I think Thornstar is waiting for you to talk with him," his mate murmured after glancing at the gathered cats. They'd been situated in a semi-circle, hovering over the fallen bodies of their Clanmates. Ruststripe was working furiously to find out who'd killed them. Sparrowfur was glaring at her brother as he grinned back.

"Of course he is." The tom rose to his paws and gave her cheek a lick before sauntering off.

The queen watched him leave with a look of longing in her green eyes. He knew that she would be waiting for him…she was always waiting, just like the queen from his past life.

A feeling suddenly clenched at his belly as he approached Thornstar. He wasn't sure what the feeling was…regret? No. It had to be something else. He felt nothing towards the cat that had betrayed him by leaving with her kits. That queen deserved to perish the same way he had. Betrayal was something that he knew too well. Perhaps it was his own betrayal that had made him who he was today.

"Ghostwind, I have been waiting for you," Thornstar meowed when he noticed he was not alone. "I know you are aware of who killed these cats…would you mind sharing the news with me?"

He raised his tail as he waited for Ghostwind to reply. The pale gray tom glanced over his shoulder and saw that Tawnywing was watching them carefully. The LeafClan deputy would ensure that no cat was listening. In turn he would name her as his deputy when this was all over.

"I cannot say who killed them," he replied grimly. "Cats from DuskClan must have ambushed them."

"This news is troubling to me," Thornstar murmured with a shake of his head. "First Boulderstar was killed by cats from DuskClan….Now all of our Clanmates have perished as well."

"You could care less that your own brother was killed," Ghostwind spat. His hackles were bristling as he glared at the LeafClan leader.

"My life is not of your concern." Thornstar seemed oblivious to the threat lingering in Ghostwind's voice. "I'm more concerned for the future of LeafClan…for the future of all the Clans."

"Thornstar, I think it's time we had a chat outside camp," Ghostwind whispered after realizing that it was now or never. The LeafClan leader was getting weaker and weaker by the day. He knew that sooner or later Thornstar would die. It was better he died sooner than later.

Eventually Thornstar nodded in agreement after struggling to compose himself. Ghostwind rose to his paws and met Tawnywing's gaze. She knew what would happen next. By now most of the Clan was aware of what would happen. Several cats took steps back as Ghostwind led the way through the camp's entrance. He could see Mistybird standing in the back of the warriors' den. The cat that he had once considered his mother looked up, surprise in her eyes as she saw them leave.

_I can use you for more reasons than one_, he decided after thinking of Willowcloud. His so called sister would easily melt under her mother's watchful gaze if she knew that Mistybird was still alive. Willowcloud had been told that Mistybird had changed since his sister disappeared from the Clan and the forest. If she believed that Mistybird was dead, that was perfectly fine for Ghostwind. All of his plans were swinging into action as he led Thornstar as far away from camp as he could.

"Thornstar, have you ever considered how you would die?" Ghostwind asked as he watched the leader relax under an oak tree.

Thornstar blinked in surprise at the sudden question. "Why ask such a question?" he demanded. When Ghostwind didn't reply, Thornstar simply sighed. "I always thought I would die an elder…I never expected to lead LeafClan…I suppose Boulderstar never expected to lead LeafClan either."

"Boulderstar was a good leader. He was a better leader than you could ever compare to." Ghostwind's blue eyes blazed like fire as he watched Thornstar crouch under his gaze. "And as for your death…." Ghostwind took a threatening step forward. Fear flickered within Thornstar's eyes when he realized where Ghostwind was going with his plans.

It happened so quickly. Thornstar felt a paw against his throat as Ghostwind reared on his hind-legs. Thornstar was bigger and a bit more experienced, but Ghostwind had speed and agility on his side. Ghostwind bared his fangs as he lunged forward; a feral snarl erupted from his throat. All of the moons of anger and frustration swelled in his belly as Ghostwind continued striking Thornstar against the shoulders.

Blood splattered against the leaves as Thornstar tried feebly to dodge from side to side. He managed to dodge a few blows, but that was about it. Ghostwind felt satisfied with himself when he saw Thornstar collapse in front of him. The loss of blood was staining the ground – Ghostwind knew that the wounds would not heal. Thornstar had lost too many lives, and this was his last.

A grin spread across Ghostwind's face as Thornstar's eyes flickered open for a split-second. "Why?" he breathed.

"You should have listened to Willowcloud…my sister was the savior of LeafClan, but she is gone. You have ruined your Clan." Ghostwind stepped forward and drew a claw against Thornstar's throat. A single cry of pain managed to escape from his lungs before the life in his eyes faded.

A deathly silence quickly followed Thornstar's death. It was as if the forest itself was in a state of shock by what had happened. Ghostwind released his grip on Thornstar when he knew the battle was over. _I am now leader of LeafClan_…_and soon I shall lead all three Clans_.

**A/N: So this was a surprise chapter, since I'm now getting more reviewers :)**

**To xXAquamentiXx - I like the names ideas, but I've already chosen all of the names for the future characters, including Willowcloud's kits. Sorry :( I may use them in future stories though.**

**Anyways, next chapter will be coming out soon. I'm really happy where this story is leading...there will likely be forty-fifty chapters.**


	21. Twenty: Fang

**Chapter 20**

Clans were something that Willowcloud had known her entire life. The warrior code was something that had been engraved into her mind since she was a kit. Living like a warrior - protecting the Clan - it was something that she knew too well. This was something different. She was no longer part of a Clan. She had Embertail as her medicine cat. Leopard, the cat that she loved most, was her guardian. Both of them stuck by her no matter what decision she made, even if those decisions could change everything.

This was one decision she had never anticipated. Embertail had told her that StarClan would know what to do. StarClan came when troubling times arrived amongst the Clans. This was one of those times…Willowcloud just wasn't sure if she was ready to face her ancestors' wrath.

"StarClan will forgive you," Embertail had told her reassuringly. "You were abandoned by your Clanmates. You have every right to be angry with StarClan."

_I hope she is right_, Willowcloud thought as she crept through the undergrowth. By now her belly had swelled to twice it's size. She knew that the kits would come in the following moon. They would be born during leafbare, the coldest part of the seasons. She hated that her kits would be born at that time, but she couldn't change what fate had brought upon her.

Her blue eyes gleamed with worry. She knew that leaving now was treacherous for her kits. Already she could feel their lives moving about. One of her kits was a fighter, she had learned that the hard way after eating a bad piece of fresh-kill. The Moonstream was what lay ahead. Gnarled looking trees and twisted roots made the path ahead difficult. Willowcloud ground her teeth together as she tried not to trip. She knew that one bad move would easily kill her future litter.

Willowcloud's ears pricked forward when she finally reached the bank of the Moonstream. Silver moonlight bleached the river white, dazzling her for a moment. Beyond the stream was the gorge where she and her friends were living. Leopard had been skeptical when she told him about StarClan, but he put his own beliefs behind him. She was thankful for that - he could have easily told her that StarClan wasn't real, and kept her from visiting the Moonstream.

_I'm glad that Stonefang or Ruststripe aren't here_, she thought as she leaned forward. _Just lap the water and StarClan will do the rest_, she told herself.

She closed her eyes for a brief moment before taking a drink from the Moonstream. Almost instantly an icy chill crept down her spine. She felt wariness prickle at her bones. Soon sleep quickly took over, and her body slumped to the ground.

**. . .**

The sound of crickets chirping was what made Willowcloud wake up. Her eyes snapped open when she realized that she was no longer beside the Moonstream. She looked around and tried to get her bearings. She found herself standing in the center of a clearing, surrounded by ancient looking trees. The grass underpaw felt lush and was a vivid green; it was so different from the grass that she was used to. A purr rose in her throat when she felt warm inside.

_This must be_…_StarClan's hunting grounds_, she decided after seeing the shadowy figures of cats leap through the undergrowth. _I wonder if I'll see any former LeafClan cats here_. Anxiety gnawed at her belly as she wondered what the StarClan cats would think of her future kits. _I can't back out now_…_I need to know if this was a good idea_.

"Willowcloud, you are welcome to our hunting grounds." Willowcloud stiffened when she heard a familiar voice. Her heart sank when she saw Thornstar emerge from the undergrowth. His pelt was gleaming with each stride he took, and starlight was left on the blades of grass his paws touched. Pale yellow eyes held her gaze as she tried to recover from the shock of seeing the cat that had cast her out of his Clan. "I wish you wouldn't think me of that…." Thornstar's gaze darkened as he looked away.

"I can never forgive you," she hissed. "What you did to me…." She glared at him as he flinched under her fierce look.

"I can't blame you for not forgiving me," Thornstar murmured. Sorrow dripped from his voice as he looked down at his paws. She had never seen her leader look so shameful. "What I did was terrible. You and Ghostwind were always different. I thought he was the savior of LeafClan and…he…." Thornstar broke off when he realized that more cats were joining them.

"He fooled us all." Willowcloud felt her heart skip a beat when she saw a pair of blue eyes meet her own gaze. "And you should never have joined StarClan's ranks either." He glared coldly at Thornstar, whose shoulders sagged when he was overshadowed by the larger cat.

"Boulderstar, let us not forget why we are here." Willowcloud recognized Silverleaf instantly. The silver-gray she-cat's green eyes were bright as she stood beside Boulderstar, Willowcloud's father. "_He_ is still at large, and has claimed victory over LeafClan."

"What do you expect me to do about it?" Willowcloud demanded. "Sparrowfur couldn't possibly fight him off. I'm expecting kits…I can't sacrifice them for a Clan that betrayed me."

"Those kits have warriors blood," Boulderstar meowed calmly. He exchanged a glance with Silverleaf. The former medicine cat merely shrugged. "Leopard's history may not have come from our Clans, but it does present us with a problem. There are more Clans than we could ever have imagined."

Willowcloud tilted her head to one side as others murmured in agreement. "What exactly do you mean by that?" she asked.

"His history does not matter at the moment," Silverleaf mewed. "What does matter is that you raise your kits properly. Teach them about the warrior codes and the ways of Clan life. When they're old enough they will know what to do."

"You want them to fight a cat who has already killed?" Willowcloud felt motherly instinct rise within her as she glared at them. "I can't let Ghostwind get away with that. I won't let them get killed."

"You have no choice." All cats seemed to speak at once, sending chills down Willowcloud's spine. "The ghost of LeafClan must be taken down." Willowcloud closed her eyes as she tried to cast the voices out. They were getting louder, echoing all around her.

Suddenly the voices had cleared. Willowcloud opened her eyes to find herself leaning over a pool. She was in a different clearing this time. This clearing wasn't surrounded by the ancient trees that had made the StarClan cats look so menacing.

Willowcloud sighed as she tried to clear her mind. She knew that this wasn't the place to hide. The StarClan cats would find her soon, and likely explain the same thing. She needed to wake up before anything bad happened to her kits.

"Don't let them get to you." Willowcloud looked up from the pool to see another cat sitting on the other side. Her flattened face and sharp yellow eyes made Willowcloud flinch under her fierce gaze. "They aren't as kind as the cats I know."

"Who are you?" Willowcloud was almost afraid to ask. This cat looked much older than her own ancestors.

"Just call me…Fang." A raspy purr sounded in her throat as she replied. "I have traveled far to get here but…this forest is not as inviting as other." She looked around, as if she was bored by the sights that surrounded her.

"You can do that?" Willowcloud gaped at her in shock.

"Of course we can," Fang replied. "We can do whatever we want if we put our minds to it. I grew tired of where I came from, so I decided to leave."

"But why tell me all of this?" She wanted to know why this 'Fang' was able to travel across the sky. Part of her knew that Fang was not telling her the truth. The dark gray she-cat's matted fur told her that she had carried more then stars in her fur for seasons.

"I am only telling you what I know," Fang said after drawling her tongue over her hind leg. "Now, why don't you wake up…I'm sure your precious mate is waiting for you." She bared her fangs, revealing a row of yellow teeth. Willowcloud drew back in disgust at the sight.

_I'm waking up_, she told herself. _I'm waking up_…. She kept telling herself this until she found the forest was fading away. The trees were quickly replaced by the rocky gorge and gnarled trees that surrounded the Moonstream.

Willowcloud had never felt more relieved to wake up. She couldn't go back to the Moonstream. Those cats - the StarClan cats - had terrified her. She knew that going back would only endanger her kits. And she couldn't put her kits in danger. Not when it involved Ghostwind.

**A/N: Well there you have it. This chapter was kind of boring but...At least it got us a little more information. And is StarClan really fighting amongst themselves again? -Tsk, tsk- And who is this Fang? I'm sure by now most people know who she is. And by the way, this takes place generations after Firestar's time.**


	22. Twenty One: Archer

**Chapter 21**

A gasp of pain escaped from her lungs as Willowcloud returned to the gorge. Every pawstep she took was one that led her away from StarClan. She knew now what her destiny was. To kill Ghostwind would mean that she would have to kill her kits.

The sky was beginning to turn a pale pink as the sun rose. Willowcloud looked up, feeling hopeless as she saw the streaks of clouds that stretched across the sky. Soon leafbare would come upon the forest. When that happened, the ground underpaw would grow treacherous as ice and snow covered the rocky gorge. The river would slow down as sheets of ice covered it. The leaves on trees would drop on the first sign of frost.

_Leafbare kills all_, Willowcloud thought as she weaved in and out of the shrubs._ But it picks out the weak and old_. _Sometimes we need leafbare to show us what we're really made of_.

She thought of what Fang had said about Leopard. He had Clan blood running through his veins. His past was riddled with mysteries that made her fur crawl. His mother must have abandoned her Clan at some point when she found out she was expecting kits. But why leave him abandoned to fate? She shook her head in confusion as she approached Embertail's den.

_Maybe she will know_, she decided. _Embertail said that anything could happen in StarClan's territory. Maybe she will know what Fang meant_.

The sun had risen fully by the time she reached Embertail's cave. A chill swept over her fur as she crept towards the entrance.

"Embertail?" She whispered the medicine cat's name, hoping she would get some kind of response. Relief washed over her when she saw a pair of amber eyes gleam through the darkness. Embertail's fur was ruffled as she tried to figure out who had woken her up.

"Isn't it a bit too early for this?" she grumbled when she recognized Willowcloud by her eyes.

"I…I needed to talk with you about my meeting with StarClan," Willowcloud murmured.

"They spoke to you?" Embertail sounded shocked. Willowcloud met her gaze and saw that her eyes had widened. "Well, that's good news. If they spoke to you then that means they're at least confident with your choice."

"But they wanted me to…." Willowcloud broke off as she tried not to think about it. Her kits' lives meant more to her than the Clans at the moment. Embertail seemed to read her uneasiness. The pale brown she-cat's gaze darkened for a brief moment. "Embertail, they want me to kill my brother!"

Embertail didn't look surprised or dismayed like Willowcloud expected. Instead she drew a paw over her face as she began to groom herself.

"StarClan wants you to kill a murderer and a liar," Embertail meowed. "I'd say they've made a wise choice. Killing Ghostwind will help the Clans return to normal."

_I don't think it will_, Willowcloud thought._ Others will follow him. His followers will think I have betrayed the warrior code. And the Clans_…_I don't think they will ever return to normal_. She felt guilt weigh down on her shoulders as she imagined what her former Clanmates would do._ No, I can't put them through that. They have to see for themselves what Ghostwind really is_.

"This will effect your kits, won't it?" Embertail's question made Willowcloud blink in surprise.

"It will…. I won't let my kits die because of something StarClan has said. I can't." She felt her legs tremble as she imagined tiny lives being dragged away from her. Those images had haunted her since she left the Moonstream. She couldn't shake off the feeling that something terrible would happen in the future.

"But what about the Clans?" Embertail demanded. "They need any help they can get!"

"I'm sorry Emberheart," Willowcloud muttered. "But the Clans will have to wait."

She rose to her paws before Embertail could reply. Another sharp gasp of pain erupted from her lungs—she had not yet recovered from the sprain on her leg when she was fleeing from StarClan. She looked over her shoulder to see that Embertail had disappeared into her cave once more.

**. . .**

The following day had left Willowcloud exhausted as she hunted for herself. She refused to be treated like a regular queen. Leopard had offered to give her his freshly caught squirrel, but she quickly turned it away. Irritation had gnawed at her skin when she knew that she should have accepted Leopard's offer. Every time she left the gorge her life was in danger, as well as the lives of her kits. She couldn't shake off the uneasy feelings that her visions kept sending her.

_Cats will die_…_death lingers where my pawsteps lead me_. The thought sent chills down Willowcloud's spine. She could already feel the lives of her kits slipping away as she imagined the smirk on Ghostwind's muzzle. He would feel proud of himself for taking innocent lives. He had already changed the way LeafClan lived…. Taking Thornstar's life must have been easy to her brother.

She shook her head and padded on. Hunting would take away those horrible thoughts. Willowcloud had often spent most of her days in LeafClan hunting when she wanted to escape from her Clan. It was the best way to hone her tracking skills and fighting skills.

Her ears pricked forward when she caught the scent of a vole hiding in the leaf-litter. It was difficult to detect the changes. Leaves had a distinctive moldy scent that made her lungs burn, but the vole's scent was stronger. Hiding had made the vole easier to find.

Willowcloud dropped into a hunter's crouch as she followed the scent. Her belly was already pressed against the ground, but she chose to ignore it. If she stopped now she would return to her den empty-pawed, and hungrier than ever. The vole had suddenly stopped moving about the undergrowth. Willowcloud crept forward, hoping that her paws wouldn't make any dry leaves crunch under her weight. Once the vole had relaxed, she lunged. A squeal was all that sounded as she made a killing bite.

Moisture seeped between her teeth as Willowcloud made her way back to the caves. She should have eaten the vole straight away, but she felt safer in her own territory.

"Good catch." Willowcloud stiffened when she heard a voice coming from behind. She whirled around and saw an elderly looking cat standing behind her. "Mind if I take it? I haven't been able to catch anything for moons." His voice came out in a rasp as he spoke. Willowcloud narrowed her eyes.

_He's lying_, she thought angrily. _He knows I can't fight him off_…_not with my kits_.

She spotted a tall looking tree nearby. Her climbing skills weren't the best, but she knew that it was her best option. The loner blinked in surprise when she suddenly turned around and ran. She felt her kits stirring within her belly—she knew that it would not be long before they arrived.

"What in the stars?" He nearly yelped when she clawed at the tree. She didn't bother looking down—she was afraid she would drop the vole, and that would mean losing her meal. Satisfaction swelled within her when she found herself sitting on the lowest branch. "Get back down here!" the loner snarled.

"Sorry, but I would rather eat my fresh-kill," Willowcloud replied. A smirk fell upon her face when he glowered at her. She was lucky that he couldn't climb. His gray muzzle told her that he would have trouble doing so. "Besides, there's plenty of prey if you find Twolegplace."

"I'd rather have my teeth pulled out than go back there," the tom spat.

Without another word he spun around and left her. Willowcloud kept an eye on his pelt until he disappeared in the distance. By now her belly was rumbling with hunger, telling her that the kits were stirring once more.

"Don't worry little ones, I'll eat soon," she murmured reassuringly.

Hunger got the better of Willowcloud by the time she felt it was safe to get down. She leaned forward and quickly devoured the vole, feeling refreshed for the first time in moons. Her mouth watered once more at the savoring taste, but she knew that the vole was enough to fill her belly.

A hiss came from the bushes under the tree, startling Willowcloud from her thoughts. She looked down to see a pair of green eyes peering up at her.

"I was getting worried," he meowed as he emerged from the bushes.

"I thought you were that mangepelt of a loner," Willowcloud purred.

"A loner?" Leopard's eyes flashed for a brief moment before she joined him. "What did he look like?"

"He was just an old tabby. Not much else that made him stand out," she replied. She tilted her head in confusion when his eyes narrowed. "Did you know him?" She stared at him in shock.

_He should know more cats. He's been a loner for most of his life_, she realized.

"Archer," Leopard hissed. "I'd know him anywhere. He used to pick fights with younger cats. I'm surprised he managed to find this place." His claws were scraping against the ground, tearing at the grass as he glared at it.

"Did he ever…attack you?" Willowcloud asked. She found it hard to believe that any cat could harm him.

"He ambushed me when I was just five moons old," he explained. His voice held a bitter tone to it as he spoke. "I was with my sister at the time…she was terrified, and tried to hide between two boulders. By the time I managed to keep him away from us, she…." His eyes closed as he recalled what had happened. "She was killed by the adder. I didn't see it at the time."

"I'm…sorry." Willowcloud found it hard to reply. She looked down at her paws, suddenly feeling ashamed of herself as she wondered what he would have been like had his sister lived.

"Don't be." Leopard's eyes suddenly opened, and his piercing green gaze darkened as he looked at her. "I had my revenge. Archer can't see right now. Have you noticed that his right eye was closed when he spoke to you?" When Willowcloud gave a stiff nod, he lashed his tail. "He left me alone after that. Never challenged me or fought me for territory."

"Do you ever regret doing such a thing?" Willowcloud felt her stomach churn as she waited for his reply. Part of her wanted him to say no, but another part of her wanted him to say yes.

"I have no regrets." Leopard raised his tail for a brief moment before his ears pricked forward. "We should get back. The sun is setting."

Willowcloud looked up at the sky in surprise. She had not realized how much time had passed. She felt relieved that they were leaving this spot. Leopard's anger had frightened her. He knew how to fight, which meant he could protect their kits.

_But will he let anger get the better of him_? she wondered.

The question refused to leave her thoughts, even when she allowed him to build a nest for her. If he was willing to kill out of anger, where would that leave him? Surely StarClan would not allow it to happen…. Yet she couldn't help but think of how they had told her to kill Ghostwind. Either way, she knew that life was going to change for her, whether she wanted it to or not.

**A/N: So this chapter took a little longer to write than usual. But I'm happy with it. Most people guessed right with Yellowfang. She was my favorite character, and I couldn't help but think that she would eventually leave the original Clan's hunting grounds. So I decided to add her here. Also, Archer will hold more of a future roll in this story. Not sure where, but he will become important later on.**

**And, thanks to my lovely reviewers, you've all earned Willowcloud plushies :)**


	23. Twenty Two: The Price Is Paid

**Chapter 22**

"Just a little more, that's it!" Willowcloud's teeth ground together as she felt another spasm of pain ripple through her belly. Embertail had warned her that it wouldn't be easy. The medicine cat had said that it would be a large litter. Three kits had already been born, but Embertail had said that there was one more.

"Here's the moss you asked for." Anger coursed through Willowcloud when she heard Leopard speak. She felt her teeth grinding to the point where they might break off.

"Good, leave it next to her and wash this kit dry." Embertail handed the third kit towards Leopard, who blinked in surprise. It was a tiny looking thing, far smaller from what Willowcloud had hoped it would look like. "The fourth one is coming…." Embertail broke off when Willowcloud felt the fourth kit arrive.

Willowcloud knew what she was about to say. She had already known that something terrible would happen the moment she turned her back on StarClan. Sorrow gripped at her heart as she imagined what the tiny, lifeless kit would have been like as an adult. The kit was dead, and would never have the knowledge of what life could have been like. In a cruel and twisted way, she was relieved. Embertail quickly put the kit aside before looking back at the three kits that were suckling at Willowcloud's belly.

"Three _healthy_ kits," Embertail announced.

_And one dead kit_, Willowcloud added silently. Her sorrow had died when she saw the tiny bundles at her belly. The smallest reminded her of Leopard—ginger markings could be seen over it's pelt. Most of it's fur was gray and tabby. The largest kit was a pale ginger kit with darker ginger patches, mixed with gray dapples. The last kit was a medium-sized one, reminding Willowcloud of herself when she had been an apprentice.

"What will we name them?" she asked as Embertail left the cave.

"I'd say Clan names are best for them." His words made Willowcloud gape at him in disbelief.

_Clan names_…. _I never thought of that. Maybe Clan names would be good for them_. She gave a slight nod of approval before mulling over possible names. _I like flowers and plants, but I'm not sure if the she-cat would like that name_. _Maybe_…. _Flowerkit_?_ Petalkit_?

The name suddenly clicked within her as she met Leopard's warm gaze.

"Petalkit…. The little she-cat will be known as Petalkit," she mewed. "And the smaller tom can be known as Mousekit." Immediately the name Mouse had come to her mind. "And the largest one…can be called Badgerkit."

"Why Badgerkit?" Leopard tilted his head to one side, as if he was afraid of such a name.

"Badgers are known for their sheer size and bulk," she explained calmly. "I'm hoping that Badgerkit will become strong and healthy when he'd older. And maybe he can protect his siblings."

"These kits are our future," Leopard murmured.

Our future. Willowcloud felt warmth rush through her chest. She'd never felt this way before, not even after learning that she was expecting kits. Leopard nuzzled her cheek affectionately before giving her space and time to rest. She looked down at the kits once more, feeling as though she'd never forget the sight. Kits were a precious thing to any Clan, even if they had not yet formed one. She knew that one day these kits would grow strong and healthy.

**. . .**

A tiny kit wriggled about the reddish tabby's belly. Pride swelled within Ghoststar as he watched his only kit. He had expected several kits to be born this day. Ruststripe had said that it would be a large litter. All but one kit had been stillborn. Some had said that it was punishment for what he was about to do. Others had told him the kit would grow up strong like himself. He knew that they were holding back their fear. They were only kissing up to him, hoping and praying to StarClan that he would spare their lives.

_Only a few will survive through what I have planned_, he thought maliciously. Redflower grinned back when a smirk fell upon his face. She had no idea that she was being used. He'd planned to have her killed the moment their kit became an apprentice.

"Our kit," she whispered gently. _One kit that could change everything_, Ghoststar added silently.

He shook his head and nuzzled her affectionately, surprised that he had done so. Even Redflower looked surprised, but she did not complain. Instead she purred loudly enough for most of the Clan to hear. The newly named leader only lashed his tail before leaving the nursery. The time for romance had come to an end. Now was the time for training and preparing. The final battle was to take place in the most sacred grounds—it had taken him days to convince Rainstar that this was the only option.

_Once Rainstar is taken care of, all of the Clans will follow my orders_, he decided. Already cats were huddling together, whispering urgently to one another. They had heard about the battle from Robintail, who had somehow allowed the news to slip. The newly named warrior would have to be taken care of after that slip-up. Ghoststar couldn't allow any punishments to go unnoticed. If he brought fear upon the younger cats, they would listen without question.

"Ghoststar, I would like to have a word with you." The pale gray leader stiffened in annoyance when he heard an all-too-familiar voice. "I know what you are planning, and it can't happen. StarClan will never forgive you!" Ruststripe's voice rose to a pitch as he spoke. "Please, don't do this!"

"I can, and it will happen." Ghoststar spun around to face Ruststripe, blue eyes gleaming with malice. The medicine cat flinched under his fiery gaze. "The Clans have always been weak. Now they will know who they are dealing with. For seasons upon seasons I have watched them grow. They have betrayed me in ways you can never imagine!" His claws unsheathed as bitter memories coursed through his mind. "I will never forgive the ones who betrayed me, cast me aside like some useless kittypet!"

Ruststripe's eyes narrowed into tiny slits when he realized what Ghoststar was implying.

_So the medicine cat knows now_, he thought gleefully. _Well, this just made things more interesting_.

"Who are you?" Ruststripe demanded. His voice had dropped to a whisper so that no cat could hear. By now most had returned to their dens when they realized this was a meeting between medicine cat and leader.

"I am Ghostfire, spirit of the forest." Ghoststar spoke slowly and deliberately, allowing each word to rise and fall. "You should know my stories well, old one." Again Ruststripe flinched when Ghoststar's muzzle came face-to-face with his.

"I…I remember!" Ruststripe gasped. "An elder named Silverleaf…she once told us about you."

"Yes, when you were but kits," Ghoststar sneered. "I remember that day. You were terrified out of your wits. Your mother had smacked Silverleaf across the muzzle because of what she told you." He recalled that day and felt an odd sense of joy. At least one cat had hated his sister. His first sister.

"But I thought you were just a myth!" Ruststripe's voice had changed into a wail as his eyes widened in terror. "Silverleaf said that you wouldn't come back!"

"She was wrong. My sister's faith in StarClan was always a bit too strong. I have other ways of returning. Don't you remember the night I was born? That scrawny little kit would have never survived had I not replaced him." Ghoststar's smirk never faded as he pictured the terrified kit's mind. All too easily he had taken over. Living the life of a kit had been boring, which was why he'd spent so many moons plotting and secretly punishing Willowcloud.

"Sparrowfur…was right," Ruststripe choked. "I should have believed her. She knew what you were." His eyes were blazing with mad fury by now. "I…." Ruststripe's sentence was never finished.

Ghoststar lunged forward, teeth bared in a snarl as he took the old cat's life. Blood rushed between his fangs, and a sense of accomplishment suddenly washed over him. Ruststripe's final cry was murder. The LeafClan leader looked down at the slain body after the final struggle was over. One less cat to defy his orders. Sparrowfur could easily be manipulated if he took his time. Ruststripe was one cat that needed to be taken care of.

"And now, a new era has begun," he said out loud.

His thoughts were interrupted when cats began to emerge from their dens. Ghoststar felt every eye on his pelt as he washed the blood from his fur. Tawnywing, the beloved deputy, had also been taken care of too easily. Now all he needed was to introduce fear into these lazy pieces of foxdung.

"You…you killed him!" Shadowpaw, one of the newer apprentices, squealed. His eyes were wide in horror when he saw what was laying near Ghoststar.

"Yes, I killed him," Ghoststar began. More yowls of horror filled the air as cats began to realize what was happening. "But it had to be done. He threatened to destroy our supply of herbs. He had gone mad with the chaos that has been happening."

"I don't understand, where's Sparrowfur?" Orangestripe demanded. The elder's pale eyes met Ghoststar's gaze. "She should have been with Ruststripe if that was his condition."

"Sparrowfur went to search for more herbs," Shadowpaw explained. "She asked Winterpaw to go with her."

"We've been punished by StarClan!" Owlfeather screeched. "If Ruststripe had to be killed, who will die next?" Her question was answered by terrified whispers.

_They all know what I am capable of_, Ghoststar thought. _Good, that means I won't have to eliminate competition_.

"I know what we must do," Ghoststar called out. "Rainstar and her Clanmates are the reason behind his madness. She has convinced him that the three Clans should unite." More yowls of protest followed his words. He knew that most cats would agree with him. Most had considered Rainstar their enemy the moment she killed Graystar and Breezewind. "So, my friends and Clanmates, who should be punished?" His voice rang out so that all cats could hear.

"Rainstar!" By now most of the Clan had joined in, sharing their thoughts and viewpoints on the malicious DuskClan leader. "Rainstar must be punished!"

Ghoststar watched in satisfaction. Even the apprentices were chiming in, though Shadowpaw looked uneasy as he joined Patchpaw in her chanting. Foxpaw and Goldenpaw had been named apprentices just under five moons. Ghoststar saw nothing wrong with naming apprentices at this age. They were strong enough to fend off Patchpaw and intelligent enough to keep Shadowpaw at bay. Both would make good warriors when the time came.

"Then tonight, we shall triumph!" Ghoststar yowled after the chanting had died down. "Rainstar will be punished for her crimes, just as those who followed her will!" More yowls of agreement followed his words. "It may be the full moon, but that doesn't mean StarClan will let her get away with what she has done!"

_Not to mention we made an agreement_, he added silently. _Rainstar knows that she is doomed. Nothing will stop me now_.

**. . .**

The following hours had been spent preparing for the battle. Ghoststar made sure that no cat spent time around Ruststripe's body. Soon he would become nothing more then a memory. Even Sparrowfur was too occupied with organizing her supply of herbs to notice her fallen mentor. A grin had fallen upon his face. Everything was coming together. What Silverleaf had done was nothing more then stalling for time. She had delayed his plans in the past, but now he could fulfill his dreams without her interference. The only cat he feared was Willowcloud, and she had not been seen since the day she vanished from the Clans.

_And so it should be_, he thought with a lash of his tail. _My 'sister' has been nothing more than a hindrance to my plans. It's time she was dealt with personally_.

He forced himself to look at Mistybird, the cat who had given birth to the kit he took over. Mistybird's expression was unreadable. She had changed since Willowcloud was banished from the Clans. Ghoststar had made certain that guards were keeping an eye on her at all times. She needed to be watched carefully, in case she tried to flee from the Clans.

"Sir, the preparations are almost complete," Spiderfur meowed as he approached. "Shall I gather everyone?"

"That won't be necessary," Ghoststar replied with a shake of his head. "I already chose which cats will go."

Spiderfur looked at him in surprise but said nothing. "You're going to change everything," he murmured. "Are you sure that's what you want? To be known for destroying the Clans?"

Almost immediately Ghoststar felt his claws unsheathe. Spiderfur's eyes widened in horror at the sight. "Do you doubt my power?" he demanded in a low snarl. "Do you not fear me?" His blue eyes were wild with anger as he glared at Spiderfur.

"N-no sir," Spiderfur stammered. "I was only just wondering…." He broke off when Ghoststar's fangs bared in defiance.

"I expect that you of all cats should know better than to doubt me," he snapped. "Once this is over, no cat will question my will." Spiderfur whimpered and dropped into a submissive crouch. "Good, now get out of my sight. I have a battle to lead." Ghoststar lashed his tail once, signaling that it was time to leave.

At once the cats he'd chosen joined him. He looked over them fondly for the first time, wondering which would die first. Toadfur, Poppyfeather, Oakfoot and Birdclaw had been chosen to go. The cats who were staying behind would leave once moonhigh came and went. He gave Sootclaw a tiny nod before leading them out of the camp. Toadfur's pelt was bristling with unease, while Poppyfeather stayed close to his side. Somehow they seemed to know where their fates were headed.

_Good, that means this will be easier than I expected_, he told himself.

The forest blurred past Ghoststar as he ran at full speed. The others behind him were having a difficult time keeping up. Lack of prey had made them weaker than usual. Ghoststar had made sure that no fresh-kill was given to the ones who presented a threat to him.

He stopped running once they reached the clearing. Sure enough, Rainstar was there, waiting with a patrol of her own warriors. The DuskClan leader's tail was lashing from side to side when she spotted Ghoststar's pale outline. Rainstar lifted her chin once she was certain it was Ghoststar who stood before her. Her pale yellow eyes gleamed with resilience when she realized what was happening.

"So, the time has come," she rasped.

"It has." Ghoststar emerged from the bushes and glared at her coldly. "I suspect you have prepared your own army." He glanced at the cats she'd chosen. All were well chosen; most of them looked like they had fought in many battles before. "So, how shall we start this?"

"I don't plan on dying any time soon," Rainstar spat. "You made me what I am today, but that doesn't mean I can turn my back on you." Most of her warriors stared at her in disbelief. She must have kept their little deal a secret. Ghoststar smirked at her when she realized what she had said. "This is my Clan, and I am not giving it up any time soon," she added carefully.

"I apologize, dear Rainstar," Ghoststar replied with a shake of his head. "But you are vastly mistaken. My deals always pull through, even when you least expect them to." His claws unsheathed as he felt the ground churn under them. "You of all cats should know what it is like to feel power. That power always comes with a price."

Rainstar seemed to flinch under his icy gaze. "This ends now Ghoststar!" she snarled. "You have already taken Graystar's life, and Breezewind's. It's time you were punished for the crimes you committed."

Gasps of shock echoed throughout the clearing. Ghoststar felt fury sweep through him as he lunged forward. Rainstar's eyes widened in horror when she realized where he was aiming at. She tried to dodge to the side, but he was too quick. By now the other cats were battling, and the forest had grown louder with each battle cry that followed.

_I will rip your fangs out, and then your fur_! Ghoststar thought furiously. His claws dug into her chest painfully as she struggled to keep him off. Blood stained the ground where Gatherings had once been held. This was no longer about their deal. Ghoststar knew now that every cat here would be dead by moonhigh. He would make sure of it. Rainstar gasped in pain when she fell to the ground. Almost instantly her eyes had closed. Ghoststar knew that she was losing a life. _And now, I shall take the rest of your lives while you are vulnerable_, he thought.

A hiss of fury erupted from his lungs when he felt a cat slam into his shoulders. He looked up in surprise to see Poppyfeather standing over him. The tortoiseshell she-cat's eyes were blazing with rage and hate as she glared down at him. "Crazy little rogue!" she spat as she dug her claws painfully into his chest. "That was for Mistybird!" She leaned forward and ripped a claw across his muzzle.

Ghoststar used his front paws to keep her from dealing death blows. She was fast, he hated to admit. But he was far more cunning than she could have imagined. A howl of rage suddenly erupted from the clearing as he used all of his might to throw her off. Poppyfeather gasped in pain when she landed on the ground in a thud. She didn't move after that. Ghoststar heaved himself up and saw that most of the battling cats had stopped moving as well.

Rainstar's eyes snapped open when her life came flowing back. Her gaze widened when she saw that the clearing was littered with the bodies of her own Clanmates. "Oh StarClan…." She gasped as she tried to move. Every step was filled with pain, pain caused by Ghoststar.

"You are weak, _kittypet_," Ghoststar sneered when she glared at him. "You always were weak. You were eager to accept my help, and you paid the price." Rainstar flinched when his muzzle smacked her in the forehead. "You will be remembered for your cowardice. And I will make sure that the Clans are no more."

The DuskClan leader's eyes suddenly changed from yellow to green. In that instant, Ghoststar felt as though the world had been ripped away from his claws. Rainstar's voice had changed as she spoke. It was darker and malicious as she kept her fury under control. "Why dear Ghost_fire_, don't you remember me? You threatened to kill me when I was just a mere apprentice. I managed to stop you. I exiled you, and look where it has gotten you. You will never feel accepted by the Clans. You will always be alone. No cat will ever love you for who you are." Silverleaf's eyes flashed for a moment before she faded away.

Anger pierced through Ghoststar's heart when he saw Rainstar's body slump to the ground. He had watched his sister become a medicine cat after she trained as a warrior for only a few moons. She had changed her position after he was banished from LeafClan. Nothing she did was ever for her own good. She had always done what she could to protect LeafClan and the other Clans. And now, she could only watch as her brother destroyed everything that she tried to prevent.

His name would leave a terrible mark on the forest. He would ensure that history knew who he was. Even the elders would fear him from seasons to come. No cat would ever trust him again.

**A/N: Wow, this was a really long chapter. I was planning on making it longer, but changed my mind at the last minute. So, what did you all think? Willowcloud's kits might have come a bit too early...not too sure about that one. But Ghoststar's point of view is fun to write about! I am definitely going to write a one-shot about his past life later in the week. Also, did anyone think the battle moved on too quickly? I'm not so great when it comes to describing battles...but oh well.**

**Anyways, thanks to the readers who have actually read this entire chapter. You've all earned Ghoststar plushies!**


	24. Twenty Three: Broken Wings

**Chapter 23**

The first snowfall had arrived just days after her kits were born. Willowcloud wasn't sure how her kits would survive during the coldest season. They were already getting big with each passing day, but the air grew colder and colder. She knew that it would only get worse with each passing day. Leopard had to dig through the cave's entrance so that she could leave when she needed to make dirt. He'd promised that he would keep an eye on the kits.

Willowcloud's worry had decreased when Leopard found a nest of baby mice nearby. She hated eating children, especially when she herself had kits to feed. But Leopard had reassured her that the mice would be enough to keep her well-fed. Willowcloud had accepted the baby mice eagerly after that. The meal had filled her belly for a while. Embertail had given her borage and herbs that would keep her milk supply strong, but she had been worried that lack of prey would soon become obvious.

She shook her head as the tiny kits suckled. For days now she'd wondered which kits would show the signs of becoming powerful warriors like her former Clanmates. Badgerkit was already showing signs that he was much like his father. He had powerful front paws that made her wince every time he pushed forward, shoving Mousekit aside. She had scolded him only once, and that seemed to work.

"You three will all become good warriors," she said out loud.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard the sound of approaching pawsteps. Motherly instinct quickly took over when she saw the cat wasn't Embertail or Leopard. The fur along her neck began to stand on end as she hissed furiously.

"Willowcloud." The sudden word made Willowcloud's ears prick forward almost instantly. She wrapped her tail protectively around her kits, feeling them squirm as they tried to escape from her grasp.

"Sparrowfur?" Willowcloud said the name slowly and loud so that the intruder could hear.

The dark gray she-cat suddenly peered through the cave's entrance, yellow eyes stretched wide in awe when she saw the kits at Willowcloud's belly. Confusion coursed through Willowcloud when she saw something move between Sparrowfur's legs. She looked up at her sister and narrowed her eyes. Anxiety suddenly began to seep through Willowcloud as she wondered if something had happened to the Clan. Sparrowfur's expression grew serious when she revealed what she had been hiding.

A tiny silver tabby kit was flicking her claws across Sparrowfur's legs, causing the medicine cat to cringe with each swipe. Willowcloud stared at the tiny kit in shock.

"I managed to save her before her mother was killed," Sparrowfur explained after noticing the confusion. "Please, Willowcloud, she needs a mother, one who won't abandon her."

"Why should I take a kit in when I have my own to feed?" Almost immediately Willowcloud had thought of the little kit that had been stillborn. He would have survived if she had not been so determined to show that she was not useless. Sparrowfur's eyes darkened for a moment as a brief flicker of sorrow gleamed within them. "What happened to the Clans?" She decided to change the subject by asking that question. She was eager to find out what had happened during the past few days.

"Ghost…Ghoststar took over the Clans," Sparrowfur murmured. "He killed Thornstar…then he killed Ruststripe." Her voice dropped to a whimper as she mentioned her mentor's name. Willowcloud felt her heart clench in pain as she imagined the old medicine cat's green eyes. "I couldn't stop him! I tried everything in my powers, but I feel so…." She broke off and glared at her paws. The kit had stopped moving and was staring at her in alarm. "I managed to save Mistkit though. Her mother was to be executed in front of the Clans…. I couldn't allow her only surviving kit to watch."

"You know you will likely be punished for this?" Willowcloud found herself pitying the tiny kit. She knew what it was like to lose everything. She could understand why Sparrowfur would go to such lengths just to save the last survivor of PebbleClan.

"He can't afford to lose his medicine cat," Sparrowfur growled. "Not after everything I have done for him."

Willowcloud allowed Mistkit to reach over with a paw. A low purr sounded in her throat when the kit's eyes grew wide in wonder. This kit had never known what living in a cave was like. Now she would know. When Willowcloud looked up, she saw that Sparrowfur's head was bowed.

"I'm sorry, for everything that happened to you," she murmured. "I wish I could do more to help but…Mistkit is the only offer I have for now. Hopefully StarClan will know what to do about Ghoststar."

_StarClan asked me to stop him…and I refused_, Willowcloud thought.

"Thank you, for everything," she whispered. "You're a wonderful sister." She gave Sparrowfur's forehead a comforting lick, though the movement was a bit difficult with four kits at her belly.

Guilt made Sparrowfur take a step back. Willowcloud blinked in confusion, but Sparrowfur turned around and left before she could say anything else.

. . .

Her paws felt like they were made of stones as they carried her back towards Clan territory. She wasn't even sure what to call the new Clan that Ghoststar had formed. All three Clans had been combined into one super Clan. Rainstar's death had marked the end of an era, one that would leave a scar in the history of the forest Clans. The warriors themselves had been shocked by Ghoststar's announcement. Several had retaliated, but they were pushed back by Ghoststar's followers.

She shook her head in frustration. Why had StarClan allowed him to get away with this? The Clans had always been three. Nothing had ever changed it, and nothing ever would have if Ghoststar had not been born. Every day she prayed that things would go back to normal. Every day she opened her eyes she found herself fixing wounds or gathering herbs with Winterpaw.

_Even Winterpaw will replace me_, she thought sadly. _Her knowledge of herbs has gotten better with each passing day_.

Ghoststar had already threatened to replace her with a younger cat if she was not careful. She had refused to tell Willowcloud this. Her sister would only worry about her the longer she was away from the gorge. She couldn't put that kind of stress on Willowcloud, not after everything she had already done to her.

"Sparrowfur!" The dark gray medicine cat flinched when her name was shouted. She fought back a sigh as a group of cats approached her. Spiderfur was leading the patrol, behind him were Mothfire, Suntalon and Robintail. All four cats looked annoyed when they saw their medicine cat standing out in the open. "What are you doing out here on your own? Don't you know that Ghoststar wants an escort with you at all times?" Spiderfur was circling her now, his tail lashing from side to side in annoyance as he spoke.

"I had to make dirt," Sparrowfur explained. "I didn't want to bother anyone since they were all preparing for the…execution." She looked down at her paws when Mothfire gave a shrill snort of laughter.

"I bet she couldn't even kill a fly!" Suntalon sneered.

"Silence!" Spiderfur swung around and swatted a paw across Suntalon's face. The ginger tom stared at Spiderfur in disbelief as blood began to stream out of an old wound. "Now, where were we?" Spiderfur's eyes narrowed coldly as he glared at Sparrowfur.

"I say we keep our fresh-kill from her," Robintail declared. "That'll teach her to keep her mouth shut."

"Yes, lack of prey would make you more…persuasive. Very well, no fresh-kill for three days will do."

Horror crept through Sparrowfur as she was surrounded by the four cats. The blood on Suntalon's face had not cleared. She would have to clean that up as well, on top of all of that, she would face further punishment from Ghoststar.

The place that was considered camp was silent by the time they returned. Sparrowfur kept her eyes on her paws, trying to avoid looking at Hazelwind as she was slain in front of the Clan. A scream sounded in the air, signaling that the job had been finished by one of the apprentices.

_This is worse than the stories of evil cats from the past_, Sparrowfur thought with a shudder.

"Hazelwind has betrayed the Clan by having kits with Breezewind, a deputy who followed StarClan like a lost kit!" Yowls of agreement followed Ghoststar's words. Sparrowfur closed her eyes as she padded into her den. She didn't want to hear anything else.

"Sparrowfur?" Her whiskers twitched slightly when a younger cat said her name. "I'm scared. I keep seeing…blood." She opened her eyes to see that Winterpaw was trembling in front of her.

"It's okay Winterpaw." Sparrowfur took a step forward and pressed her nose comfortingly on Winterpaw's forehead. The young apprentice continued trembling until Sparrowfur breathed deeply. "You have suffered too much in your young life…." She cut herself off when she realized she was talking about herself.

"But…Ghoststar will stop it won't he? He promised that there would be peace after this," Winterpaw whimpered.

"I'm not sure," Sparrowfur murmured.

"He said that the Clan would need to be purified…and that StarClan no longer exists." Winterpaw stared up at Sparrowfur with wide amber eyes.

_So innocent_, Sparrowfur thought. _She knows nothing but Ghoststar and his ways now_.

"What are you doing with my daughter!" Sparrowfur's pelt stood on end when she heard Icefeather's yowl. She whirled around to see the white she-cat bounding forward, fangs bared in a snarl. "Stay away from her, traitor!"

"How am I a traitor?" Sparrowfur tilted her head to one side in confusion. Fear and hurt wormed it's way into her stomach as she wondered what other lies Ghoststar had told the Clan.

"You follow StarClan. I'm surprised Ghoststar hasn't killed you yet!" Icefeather's green eyes were narrowed in disgust. "Stay away from Winterpaw!"

"But I have to train her," she protested. "Who else will know how to use herbs or…." She closed her eyes as she realized what she was about to say.

"Winterpaw will have someone else to train her." Sparrowfur felt her blood run cold when she heard an all-too-familiar voice. Stonefang had been lurking in the gathered crowds over the past few days. His faith in StarClan was not strong like other medicine cats. He had once been a warrior, which meant that he was safe to do what he pleased. "I will carry out your training." Stonefang looked down at Winterpaw, who seemed to appear smaller than ever.

"But…." Sparrowfur looked down at her paws. No protest could save her now. Stonefang had knowledge that even she didn't when it came to herbs. "Very well."

She turned away from the den she had once slept in, feeling remorse creep over her. She knew that she had been replaced. Sooner or later her own death would come. She only hoped that she lived long enough to see Willowcloud one more time.

**A/N: So…another long chapter! Anyways, this is the first time I've written in Sparrowfur's point of view, and she was quite the interesting character. Her personality just shows what I feel most of the time XP But in other news, next chapter should come out in Friday. Thanks to ImXDragon and String of Pearly for reviewing!**


	25. Twenty Four: Dead Sparrow

**A/N: Thought it was time for an alliance update since so much has happened.**

(Alliance Update)

_Unnamed Clan_

LEADER: **Ghoststar -** pale gray, almost white tom with blue eyes

DEPUTY: **Spiderfur -** dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**Apprentice, Winterpaw**

WARRIORS:

**Mistybird -** pale gray she-cat with lighter gray tabby markings; has yellow eyes

**Whiskertail -** long-furred tabby tom with blue eyes

**Apprentice, Shadowpaw**

**Stonefang** - dark gray tom with unusually long teeth; has blue eyes

**Icefeather -** long-haired white she-cat with green eyes

**Robintail -** black and brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**Apprentice, Foxpaw**

**Oakfoot -** black tom with yellow eyes

**Rosefang -** badly scarred creamy brown she-cat with blue eyes

**Suntalon -** ginger tom with a darker ginger tail

**Apprentice, Goldenpaw**

**Mothfire -** pale ginger she-cat with green eyes

**Apprentice, Grubpaw**

**Daisytail -** brown, white and black she-cat with a bushy tail

**Mudstripe -** dusky brown tom with amber eyes; last known survivor of PebbleClan

APPRENTICES:

**Shadowpaw -** dark gray, almost black tom with green eyes

**Winterpaw** (gender change XP) - white she-cat with amber eyes

**Grubpaw -** dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**Foxpaw -** dark ginger tom with a white chest; has piercing green eyes

**Goldenpaw -** pale golden she-cat with a bright ginger tail; has green eyes

QUEENS:

**Honeypool -** light brown she-cat with amber eyes

**Redflower -** reddish brown she-cat with green eyes, mother of Fernkit by Ghoststar

**Speckledove -** gray and dark gray mottled she-cat with yellow eyes, mother of Frostkit, Dovekit and Ashkit

KITS:

**Fernkit -** tortoiseshell and white she-cat with blue eyes

**Frostkit -** gray and white speckled she-cat with yellow eyes

**Dovekit -** gray and white she-cat with yellow eyes

**Ashkit -** dark gray tom with amber eyes

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 24<strong>

Days had passed since Sparrowfur had saved Mistkit from her doom. Willowcloud looked down at the four kits that she was now suckling. She had wondered what sort of fate befell her sister. She knew that Sparrowfur would likely be punished for leaving the Clan. She wondered if the Clan even knew about Mistkit's survival. Surely by now they would have noticed that one kit was missing? Search parties were normally sent to find the missing kits, but it seemed as though Ghoststar didn't care.

_Maybe he's biding his time_, she thought after she sighed.

"Good morning my love." Leopard's rasping purr made her heart skip a beat. Willowcloud looked up to see his green eyes peering through the cave's entrance. "I hope you're hungry," he added after pushing a sparrow across the ground.

"How did you find that?" Willowcloud stared at the sparrow in disbelief. By now most of the prey had vanished. Finding anything decent to eat was difficult with the first snowfall.

"I saw it flapping around in the snow," he explained. "I realized that one of it's wings was broken so…I put it out of it's misery."

Suddenly a thought crossed Willowcloud's mind. She thought of her sister and how defeated she looked at the time she'd given up Mistkit. Willowcloud's stomach churned with fear when she realized that the sparrow was a sign from StarClan.

_Oh StarClan, is Sparrowfur with you_? She looked up at the roof of her cave.

The breath of a second cat suddenly warmed her neck. She tried to turn around and face whoever was with her, but no cat could be seen aside from Leopard and her kits.

"Thank you." She pulled the sparrow closer, wondering if it would somehow bring her sister back from the dead.

Concern gleamed within Leopard's eyes when he saw the dark look in her own. "Is something wrong?" he asked after a moment of silence passed by.

"It's just…. Sparrowfur is gone." Willowcloud looked down at her kits once more. If she had been quicker, none of this would have happened. She felt no regret for having kits, but she did regret not helping Sparrowfur. The medicine cat had tried to help her out, whereas she had turned her down. "Ghoststar killed her."

"Why would he kill his medicine cat?" Leopard sounded more surprised than anything else.

"He does not believe in StarClan." Willowcloud watched as Leopard spun around to face Embertail, who must have approached without warning. "He wants to ensure that none of the warriors in this new Clan do not believe. The less cats who believe in StarClan, the less power they will have over the forest."

_That makes sense_, Willowcloud thought. _StarClan only comes when they are needed the most_.

"Does every cat not believe in StarClan?" Leopard tilted his head in confusion.

Willowcloud recalled that he didn't know much about StarClan. She had only told him a few things, but that was it. She was afraid that he would refuse to believe in something that could not normally be seen. She herself had been skeptical at first until her first meeting with Silverleaf.

"The elders would have fought against his new ways," Embertail replied. "He would have killed them first. After that…I'm sure there are survivors, though they keep their voices quiet."

_It's not like they have any other choice_. Willowcloud looked back down at her kits. By now they were asleep, much to her relief. Badgerkit was almost always squirming while he suckled, and Petalkit had a loud mew that woke almost every creature in the gorge up. She was proud of her kits and the way they acted, but there were times when she wished for some peace.

"If only there was a way to stop him," Willowcloud murmured. She nudged Petalkit softly, enjoying the warmth of her daughter's fur.

_I could have stopped them, had I listened to StarClan_, she added silently. _But my kits are more important to me. My kits and_…_Leopard. All of them needed protection, and they wouldn't have gotten that had I listened to StarClan_.

Embertail must have disappeared from Leopard's sight, because silence followed. Willowcloud's stomach growled, reminding her of how hungry she was. She quickly leaned forward and began to eat.

Warm blood trickled down her throat as she envied the taste. It reminded her of the times she had spent with Sparrowfur when they were kits. They used to argue over which pieces of fresh-kill were better. Sparrows were difficult to eat because of their feathers, but Leopard had plucked them out for her. Mice were juicy and tender, but they didn't go very far. Rabbits were large enough to feed an entire family, if one was lucky enough to catch one.

Once the sparrow was finished, Willowcloud moved the remains out of the cave. There was no need to attract any scavengers, and she didn't want her kits nosing into things they shouldn't. She glanced around warily to make sure there were no predators around. Leopard had vanished once again, annoying her to no end.

_One of these days_, she thought with a shake of her head.

She was terrified that one of those days she would find him slain near the gorge. The sparrow had been the first sign sent by StarClan. If something happened to her Leopard…she wasn't sure what would happen. She knew that sooner or later, Ghoststar would come up with ways to keep her away from the Clans. And either way wouldn't end well.

**A/N: If anyone guesses what happened to Sparrowfur, you all get Mistkit plushies! This chapter was extremely difficult to write, and more of a filler than anything else. Hopefully the next few chapters will get better and longer, as I have many plans for the ending of this story already ^^ Also, there's a new story called Storm's Cry that I'm planning. Go check out the summary on my profile, you'll likely find it there.**


	26. Twenty Five: Three Rogues

**Chapter 25**

"Get the mouse!" Willowcloud found herself dreaming once more. In her dream, she'd become a mouse of all things. The ground underpaw felt strangely warm, and the grass was taller than she could have ever imagined. Fear wormed it's way through her stomach when she saw four large cats surrounding her. She realized that she was surrounded, and there was no place for her to run. "Get the mouse!" The largest cat yowled.

Willowcloud blinked when one of the cats tripped over clumsy paws. She realized that these cats were her own kits. Annoyance flared within her when the fields faded away, and were replaced by the cave she slept in.

Her three kits—each of which were four moons old now—had surrounded her. Mistkit was slightly bigger than her adopted siblings, as she was five moons old now. The four kits had grown up together as far as they knew, and treated one another like they were the best of friends.

_How things would have been different if they were in a Clan_, Willowcloud thought.

"I'm going to be a warrior!" Badgerkit's yowl made her ears ring in annoyance.

"That's enough you four." Willowcloud rose to her paws, stretching out her back as she cuffed Badgerkit over the ears. "It's time to go out and see the snow."

All four of them began to squeal in excitement. Snow was something that they'd rarely seen. Willowcloud had made sure that Embertail or Leopard were keeping an eye on them at all times. Hunting had become easier for her since she could take bigger risks. With larger prey, it meant she could feed her kits without worrying about them starving.

She was relieved to see Leopard standing near the shrubs that covered most of the gorge. His green eyes opened when he heard the sounds of his kits approaching. Willowcloud felt a burst of amusement when she watched them topple their father over. Even Mistkit had been accepted by her adopted father, who treated her like she was his own kit.

"Look at the snow!" Petalkit's eyes were round with wonder as she looked at the snow that covered the boulders.

"The snow is melting," Leopard explained. "Newleaf is coming."

"That means you can't hide anymore." Mousekit teased Mistkit by nudging her. She hissed in annoyance and swatted his ear with a paw.

"I'm the best when it comes to hiding," she muttered.

"That's because no one's looking for you," Badgerkit chimed in.

Willowcloud rolled her eyes and cuffed her larger son over the ears once more. She was getting annoyed with the way he insulted his siblings. Mistkit may have looked a little different, but that didn't mean she wasn't his sibling. She had been saved by Sparrowfur, and Willowcloud would treat her like any other kit.

"I can't wait for newleaf," Willowcloud admitted as her kits tumbled over one another.

"Newleaf is a time for new life," Leopard replied with a faint nod. "I'm looking forward to good hunting." He dropped into a stretch, arching his back and yawning at the same time. Mistkit had stopped shoving Badgerkit when Leopard's tongue curled.

_These kits are going to become apprentices soon_, Willowcloud told herself._ I wonder if I will live to see them become warriors_.

The thought made her heart wrench. She didn't want to think about such horrible things. Her kits and Leopard were part of her life, and she didn't want it any other way.

"Leopard, tell us a story please!" Petalkit suddenly toppled over Mousekit, who squealed in protest. Badgerkit's eyes gleamed with excitement while Mistkit simply padded over. Willowcloud looked at her mate for a moment, suddenly wondering what kind of stories he told them.

She was always gone by the time he started storytelling. None of the kits spoke about it, so she assumed that he made them promise to keep the stories a secret.

His eyes grew troubled for a moment when he realized that she was staying. Whatever he had to tell, she would face it.

"When I was young, right about your age, I decided to go on an adventure," he explained. All four kits had surrounded him now, and were watching him intently. "I was with my sister at the time—she was much smaller than you, Mousekit." Mousekit's eyes widened in disbelief. "We were exploring our home a bit…as we were still new to the area. I wanted to go further, but my sister said it was dangerous. There were cats bigger than us living where we did at the time, and they would show no mercy if they caught us…."

. . .

_The two kits were terrified as they ran for their lives. Tree blurred past them, and ferns and bushes were not across their mind as hiding places. Running was something that they had done all of their lives. This time was no different, though the ginger and darker ginger tom knew that running would only get them so far. Behind them were three large toms, all of which were lean and hungry. Shivers were coursing down the tom-kit's spine as he led the way across the forest._

_We can't let them catch us, we can't…. The thoughts kept coursing through his mind._

_They had done something stupid at the time, something that had ended in disaster. His sister, a smaller pale ginger she-cat with darker ginger paws, had suggested the idea. She had said that exploring the Twoleg nests would be fun. He had argued at the time that it was too dangerous. Their small size meant that any cat would see them more as a meal than anything else. His sister had told him that it would become a new experience, one that they could learn from._

_Now the tom was hoping that they would make it out of this alive. The three rogues had seen them creeping through the course grass near the Twoleg nests. They ambushed the kits and had surrounded them, but both kits were small enough to run between their legs. The tom had told his sister to run in the opposite direction, spreading confusion amongst the rogues._

_"We're getting close!" His sister gasped out the words as she tried to catch her breath._

_"We can't stop now, they'll catch us!" He nudged her forward, hoping to give themselves enough time to escape._

_The three rogues were quickly catching up. One of them was a badly scarred brown tabby, whose tail had been cut off. The second was a gray tom with patches of fur missing. The third was a scrawny looking tabby with pale green eyes. All three were tough opponents, and the tom knew that he nor his sister could fight them off._

_"What's the matter little kits, don't you want us to show you around?" One of the toms—the kit wasn't sure who—demanded._

_The tom suddenly skidded to a halt when he realized that something was blocking their escape route. His eyes widened in terror as he saw a larger cat—larger than the other three rogues—stand before him. His sister skidded to a halt, nearly colliding with the trespasser._

_Eyes wide in terror, the tom looked up to see that the large cat was an orange tabby tom. The newcomer's eyes were dark with anger when he saw the three rogues. A feral snarl sounded from his jaws as they opened to reveal sharp teeth. The kit dropped into a horrified crouch. He knew that the end was near. His other siblings had died, and he would soon join them. He only hoped that his sister's life was spared._

_The three rogues stopped in disbelief when they realized that the newcomer had sailed over the kits, landing neatly on the badly scarred brown tabby. A screech sounded as the fight enfolded before the gathered felines. Twolegs shouted in the distance, telling the kit that they weren't far._

_"Leave my territory now, rogues!" The orange tabby's voice was deep as he spoke, causing the ground to rumble beneath him. The badly scarred rogue shuddered and glared at the orange tabby. New wounds had opened up on his muzzle, telling the kit that he had been badly scratched._

_We're getting out of this, the kit mouthed to his sister._

_The three rogues stared at the orange tabby for a few more heartbeats before whirling around to flee. The orange tabby grunted in satisfaction when he was certain that they were gone. He turned around to face the kits, who flattened themselves against the ground._

_"Now, where is your mother?" The orange tabby spoke in a more gentle tone when his eyes grew concerned for the two kits._

_"Our mother…died." The kit spoke in a bitter tone as he glared at the ground._

_"Died, or abandoned ya more like it." The orange tabby sounded sympathetic. "Why don't ya come with me? My Twolegs would be more then happy to take care of ya."_

_"We don't need any stinking Twoleg taking care of us!" his sister spat. "We're big enough and strong enough to take care of ourselves!"_

_"Tough little kits are ya?" Amusement gleamed within the tabby's eyes. "Do ya have names?"_

_The two siblings suddenly exchanged looks. They had never thought of naming themselves. The idea never crossed their minds, as they had never had the time to think of such an important thing. The orange tabby shook his head in disapproval._

_"Ya two should know better," he meowed. "Names are what makes ya different. Mine's Tumbo by the way. Named after my large size."_

_"Toombo?" The tom found it difficult to pronounce his name._

_"Just Tumbo," the orange tabby replied with a firm nod. "Ya can call me Tumb if ya want though."_

_"Okay, we'll call you Tumb!" His sister gave an excited bounce as she stared at Tumb happily._

. . .

"You can't end the story now!" Mousekit's voice rose above the blood rushing in Willowcloud's ears.

_He had a sister and a friend_…. _I knew about his sister but Tumbo_? She shook her head in amusement as she watched Leopard lean forward.

"What happened to Toombo?" Petalkit had a difficult time pronouncing the name as well, as Leopard had when he first heard the name.

"Nothing bad…. He passed away when I was ready to leave the city." Leopard's voice was filled with grief as he spoke.

"What does passing away mean?" Badgerkit demanded.

"That's enough you four," Willowcloud meowed as she wrapped her tail around them. "It's time we all went back to the cave." She realized now that the sun was already slipping away. All four kits moaned in annoyance as they were herded back to the cave. She was surprised that Leopard followed. He rarely slept in the cave while the kits were with her. "Thank you, for the story," she added as she nudged Petalkit into the cave.

"It wasn't a story," Leopard murmured. "Tumbo was real, and he had helped us…for a time. He was taken away by his Twolegs though. After that happened we never saw him again, and then…." His eyes closed as he recalled what had happened to his sister.

"I'm sorry." Willowcloud leaned forward and pressed her muzzle against his shoulder.

"Don't be." Leopard gave her muzzle a gentle lick. "I have no regrets for the life I live…. The only wish I have is for my sister to be alive so that she could meet you."

"Maybe she'll meet us in StarClan," she suggested.

"I hope so." Leopard flicked his tail across her shoulder before he rose to his paws. "Sleep well my love."

Willowcloud watched as he vanished into darkness. She would have followed him to give him comfort. She should have given him the comfort he longed for. But now she had kits to take care of. And her kits meant the world to her.

**A/N: Double update! And a long chapter too :D See what happens when I feel inspired? What did everyone think of Leopard's story, and the massive time skip? By the way, the story he told will not be part of the one-shots. I'm not even sure how that one-shot will go, since he has no name as a kit. Might take me a little longer to get that together. Thanks ImXDragon and String of Pearly for reviewing!**


	27. Twenty Six: Fern

**Chapter 26**

Her pale blue eyes blinked against the sunlight as she emerged from the apprentice's den. Exhaustion weighed heavily on her shoulders, telling her that she was training too hard. She knew that stopping her training would only make her look weak. She was stronger than any other apprentice she shared the den with. Powerful muscles pulsed beneath a thick blanket of tortoiseshell and white fur. Her paws were larger than most she-cats, giving her another edge in battle.

_And intelligence, that's something else I need_, she thought. She was already intelligent compared to her denmates, but that wasn't saying much. They were all fools to think that StarClan existed. Sooner or later her father would find out, and that would be the end of her competition.

She padded across the open clearing, feeling confident with each stride she took. The fresh-kill pile was still large despite the bitter cold of leafbare. With so many hunters around and less time spent patrolling the borders, hunting parties could be sent out more often. She chose a large looking mouse from the fresh-kill pile. It's warmth told her that it had been freshly killed.

Satisfaction filled her belly as warm blood seeped between her tongue. It was the first time in days since she'd eaten. She chose not to eat, not as punishment, but as a way to make herself stronger. If there was ever a time when fresh-kill was unavailable, she could afford to bide her time. The others around her were not aware of her plans, as she had sent the fresh-kill she caught to the edge of camp. The fresh-kill she left had attracted something else that caught her attention.

_Rogues could easily be used against the Clans, even loners_, she decided after cleaning her whiskers. _If I gathered enough maybe_…. Her wistful thoughts were shattered when she heard the sound of approaching pawsteps.

"I need your help." A voice as cold and familiar as the day's air made her look up. "Only you can do this. No other cat is loyal enough." Blue eyes met pale blue eyes as Ghoststar looked down at his daughter. "You are the strongest apprentice in the Clan, and by that, I need you to run a little errand for me."

"And by that you mean?" She tilted her head to one side in mock confusion. She already knew what he had in mind. Killing was the only thing he thought about; taking care of enemies and keeping those that opposed him away.

"You know exactly what I mean." He bared his fangs for a moment, revealing rows of sharp white teeth.

"It's her, isn't it?" The apprentice felt smug as she imagined the anger her father must have felt. "Why do you hate her so much?"

"She is too similar to someone I once knew," he replied. "Someone I killed many seasons ago."

She would have liked to point out that he was only a few seasons old, but that would have only gotten her in trouble. With a rueful sigh, she rose to her paws.

"I want you to kill her, and bring her body back to me," Ghoststar growled. "And if you don't…. You know what will happen." His claws scraped against the ground, sending chills down her spine.

_I know exactly what he means_, she thought. _If I don't come back, it will make him look weak_.

"I will go," she mewed, raising her chin to show her pride.

"Good, that is all I can ask for." With a wave of his tail, she dashed off towards the camp's entrance.

Anger coursed through her when she saw Winterpaw standing in front of the entrance. The apprentice kept her gaze firm when she watched the tortoiseshell's eyes blaze.

"You'll need traveling herbs," Winterpaw murmured.

"I need no such thing!" she spat. "I've trained myself to not feel hunger." Her eyes blazed with fire as she glared at Winterpaw, who dropped into a crouch of submission. "Get out of my way!"

Winterpaw trembled slightly as she shoved the apprentice aside. She was determined to show the Clan that she was stronger than any of them. She had to fulfill her father's wishes. It was the only way she could prove herself a worthy warrior, and leader.

**. . .**

Rocky outcrops towered above the tortoiseshell as she staggered across the landscape. Her paws dragged across the stone, leaving behind smears of blood. She had been traveling for two days now, picking up traces of scents that could lead her to her target. Now she had reached what appeared to be mountain ranges. High peeks rose into the sky as if to reach for the sun. An eagle cried in the distance, telling her that she had been spotted.

Frustration swelled within her as she continued creeping along the stony ground. Her paws had been cut up by the rough terrain, which explained the blood smears. She looked down at the path she had taken. It was obvious that she would have to stop soon.

_And that means I have made myself look weak_, she thought glumly._ Maybe staying here wouldn't be a bad idea. There's lots of prey if you know where to look_. She had seen voles skirting across small crevices and birds building nests between openings. If she managed to catch a single prey within four days, she would have it made here. _But the Clan would forget about me. I can't let that happen_.

Her muscles shook with anger. She could hear a river roaring in the distance. The river told her that life would be nearby. Perhaps that was where the enemy of her father hid. She could travel a little longer. Her paws didn't matter. What mattered was providing her father with what he longed for the most: Revenge.

**. . .**

She had managed to reach the gorge. Another day had passed, and she found herself hiding in the few shrubs that covered the rocky area. She hadn't realized how close she was to the forest. This was where PebbleClan had once ruled. The river itself was fed by what some cats called the Moonstream. She'd seen it a few times while leaping from rock to rock, ignoring the searing pain in her muscles.

She could hear voices soaring above the river's roar. Rich scents of feline told her that there was a family living nearby. Her keen ears traveled to where the source of the noise came from.

Above the hill were sets of caves. She thought they would make the perfect den. Her paws still felt heavy like they were made of stones, but she was determined to move forward. Just a few more paces and she would find out who lived here. Maybe she would find the one who betrayed Ghoststar. He had said that she looked just like him, only her eyes were darker, and she had silvery gray fur rather then pale white fur.

"Don't get too close to the edge!" An alarming mew made the tortoiseshell flinch in midstep. She peered over the boulder's edge to see who was speaking.

A pale brown she-cat with a bright orange tail was watching an unusually large litter. Four kits were playing around the gorge's edge. The pale brown cat was keeping a keen eye on them, making sure none of them got too close. A pale ginger kit with darker ginger patches towered above his littermates. The tortoiseshell found herself grinning.

_What an easy kill this could be_, she thought._ I have the advantage. I could easily jump on the pale one's back and subdue her. As for her kits, they would easily fall into the gorge_.

Yet she couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy as she watched the happy family. She had never known what it was like to live in a family. Her father had always treated her like an outcast. Her mother had died the day after she became an apprentice, executed in front of the Clan.

She finally wrenched her gaze away as she looked at the setting sun. She would spend a few more days around this area. Perhaps the one that betrayed Ghoststar would find these cats. She had once been part of the old Clans. Maybe the one who betrayed Ghoststar still had family ties.

**. . .**

The tortoiseshell had been watching the family for a few days now. By now the snow had been melted, replacing the rocky boulders with slick water. She had trouble keeping a footing on the boulders, but she managed to keep on top. Her gaze was focused on the gray she-cat that had just emerged from one of the caves. This cat had tufts of silvery fur along her pelt, signaling that she the one who betrayed Ghoststar.

Her fangs were bared in a vicious snarl as she tried to decide when she would strike. The gray one was the one who had mothered those kits. The pale brown cat known as Embertail had only been watching them. She knew the kits were the ones that would mark her victory. If she could get her claws on a single kit, the mother would come after them. The mother would give her own life to save the kits, who would also be killed. This Embertail cat had once been part of a Clan, which meant she could be killed as well.

"Leopard, have you noticed anything strange about the gorge lately?" The pale gray cat had just said a name. A hiss sounded from the tortoiseshell's throat when she saw an orange cat emerge from the bushes. He rubbed his muzzle against the pale gray cat's affectionately, like they had not seen one another for some time.

"I've been scouting the edge of the border for some time now," he replied. "There seems to be an intruder around the area, but I'm not sure if it's Archer or another rogue."

_Who is Archer_? The tortoiseshell tilted her head to one side._ He must be some enemy of this Leopard_, she decided after crouching low to the boulder.

"Do you recognize their scent?" Worry edged in the pale gray cat's voice.

"No." Leopard shook his head. "It seems this rogue wants to make a home here."

A snarl of rage filled the tortoiseshell's lungs. How dare he call her a rogue? She was born of pure Clan blood, and nothing else!

Leopard looked up at the boulder she was hiding on in suspicion. She felt her ears flatten as she realized she had given herself away. One powerful leap and he would stand in front of her. She couldn't let him catch her yet. She had to break the one who betrayed her father. She had to make the one who betrayed Ghoststar suffer before she was murdered.

The tortoiseshell padded away, climbing down the boulder in the opposite direction. The cats that were living in the gorge must have known that she was there. She was biding her time, waiting for the perfect chance to make everyone suffer.

Her paws carried her towards what appeared to be a den dug up by a large predator. A badger must have made the den, but the scent was stale. She looked up cautiously before slipping into the den for the night. Tomorrow would be fun. She would find a way to break the one who betrayed her father. And she would enjoy it.

**. . .**

She opened her eyes at the faintest signs of dawn. A bird was singing as it flew over the gorge. The tortoiseshell stretched out her back and calmly stepped out of the makeshift den. Annoyance flared within her when she realized that dirt and mud were caked over her fur. The time for cleaning would have to wait. She needed to find that ginger and darker ginger cat known as Leopard. He would lead her to the kits, and that would mean she could finally get what she had come to the gorge for.

Her tail lashed from side to side as she kept a firm gaze on the path ahead. The pale gray she-cat must have gone out for a drink. She could see Leopard pacing around the cave's entrance where the kits were sleeping.

A wild grin spread across her face as she stepped forward. She could see that one of the kits—a small pale gray tom—had emerged from the cave. Curious blue eyes peered through the cave's entrance as the kit padded into Leopard's leg.

"Why don't you show yourself, rogue?" Leopard's growl was low and vicious, telling her that she had been caught. The kit squealed in surprise at his father's sudden aggression.

"I was wondering when you would catch me." She kept her voice an icy calm as she approached him like a snake.

His eyes widened in disbelief when he saw her for the first time. "You're barely a kit out of the nursery!" His exclamation made her fur stand on end with outrage.

"I am more than just a kit," she spat. "I have been trained in ways that would make your fur crawl with fear." Amusement gleamed within Leopard's eyes, but the amusement vanished when the kit suddenly bounded ahead of him.

"Who are you?" he squeaked.

Without another word she lunged forward. The kit barely had time to react as her teeth latched around his throat. Leopard gaped at her in horror as the kit struggled for a tiny heartbeat. Blood seeped between her teeth, telling her that she wanted more.

"Now do you fear me?" She looked up at Leopard, expecting to see hate within his green eyes. She was surprised to see that the look of horror had been replaced with pure rage.

The larger cat suddenly drew out a claw, swiping it across the air. His claws had barely missed her whiskers as she jumped back, letting the body of the kit sink to the ground.

"No, but I pity you," he snarled venomously. "You've been taught things you shouldn't have." With that he lunged forward, claws unsheathed as he prepared for a death blow.

The tortoiseshell saw the move coming and dodged neatly to the side. A mad grin spread across her face as she gave his back leg a scratch with one of her sharpened claws. She knew that the wound would leave him breathless. Pain gleamed within his eyes as he whirled around to face her.

"I am more than just a thing to be pitied," she growled.

Without another word she leaped onto his back, though he was much larger than the cats she was used to fighting, she managed to get a grip. He tried to shake her off and had even tried crushing her, but she held on with dear might.

Eventually Leopard collapsed on the ground in exhaustion. His shoulders heaved with effort as she jumped off of his back. Excitement gleamed within her own eyes when she saw that he was defeated. She glared down at him as she bared her fangs in one last snarl.

"Tell me, what is it like to live in a family?" she asked coldly.

"You…will never…know…." The words came out slowly and surely. She blinked several heartbeats in confusion.

_I guess it's true then_, she thought.

She leaned forward and gave him a killing bite. His body convulsed for a few heartbeats until his final breath was taken. The slightest feeling of regret made her look back at the lifeless bodies that now covered the ground. The other kits were still hiding, too terrified to see what had happened.

_This will make the one who betrayed my father suffer greatly_, she told herself. _After this, she will beg for death_.

Her paws carried her across the gorge, away from the cave where the bodies were laid. She knew that returning to the Clan was not an option at the moment. Eventually she would kill the one who betrayed her father. But that time was not now.

**. . .**

Night had fallen by the time she left the gorge. She would not return. Leopard's last words had troubled her deeply after she left. She knew that he was right—she would never know what it was like to feel loved or wanted. A family was something that she had never known.

"Is this what you wanted for me?" she asked out loud. "A life with no knowledge of love or compassion?"

She had been compassionate towards her training, that much was true. But every other bit of her life had been spent learning how to kill. She knew nothing of love. Her father had ensured that she would never understand the meaning of the word.

Once again she found herself padding across the mountains that she spent so much time during her journey to the gorge. She had never cared for hunting in the forest, but out here she preferred the open territory. Now she could make a living here on her own.

Living life as a loner. Perhaps that was always to be her destiny. Perhaps there was no other way to live. And if that was the case, she would live like a loner without complaining.

**A/N: -Hides behind rock- Please don't kill me! I've been planning those deaths since the beginning of the story! And in case you haven't figured it out by now, the main character in this chapter was Fernpaw. She's a bit of an emotional rollercoaster, isn't she? Quite the fun character to write about, even if she is the main cause behind the other half of this story. Anyways, thanks to wolfwing of treeclan for reviewing!**


	28. Twenty Seven: StarClan's Plan

**Chapter 27**

She looked at the slain bodies, wondering who could have ever done such a terrible thing. Between his claws were patches of white, brown and black fur. She could tell the enemy was a tortoiseshell, certainly not the loner Archer. She didn't know what to feel as she tried to fight back the sorrow that threatened to overwhelm her.

Anger…. No, she felt no anger. She felt pity for her fallen mate, and for Mousekit. Both would have joined the ranks of StarClan.

Willowcloud shook her head in frustration as she heard the sound of Embertail's pawsteps approaching. She looked up and felt the fur along her spine ripple.

"What in StarClan's name?" Embertail's voice was stiff with shock when she saw the bodies. "What happened?"

"Some rogue must have found them…." Willowcloud realized that her own voice was difficult to find. It cracked with grief.

"I should have come sooner!" Embertail began to tremble. "If I had come sooner maybe…maybe I could have saved them!"

"Mousekit's wounds were too deep." Willowcloud nosed her fallen son, aware of the bite wounds around his neck. Whoever did this knew the death blow, something that had never been taught to cats in LeafClan. She looked over her shoulder to see that her other kits were peering out of the cave. "Keep an eye on them, I need to…say something to my kits."

Embertail seemed to understand where she was going with this. Willowcloud padded over to the cave. Petalkit's large blue eyes were wide in terror as her mother leaned forward to nudge her gently. Even Badgerkit was unusually quiet.

"Are they coming back?" Mistkit was brave enough to ask the question.

"I'm…afraid not." Willowcloud's shoulders shook with grief. "I'm sorry, Leopard and Mousekit went on a journey."

"They'll come back won't they?" Petalkit sounded terrified as she asked the question.

"They won't." Willowcloud gave her daughter a comforting lick.

All three kits exchanged horrified looks. She was surprised that Mistkit had accustomed herself so well to her surroundings. The tiny kit was a moon older than her siblings. She had done well over the past six moons, and it was time she became an apprentice. But now was not the time for ceremonies.

"Now we must sit vigil over their spirits." Willowcloud choked on her words as she herded her kits out of the den.

_At least they will be safe in StarClan_, she added silently. _Little Mousekit, and my dear Leopard_…_I wish you were with us now_.

She was relieved that Embertail had cleaned the blood with wads of moss. The pale brown she-cat was standing beside Leopard. She had her head bowed as she spoke in low whispers. Willowcloud wondered if she was praying that Leopard's spirit would reside in StarClan.

"StarClan guide their paths," Embertail was whispering.

Willowcloud looked up at the darkening sky. All she had done was hunt for the day. Had she been around she could have helped defend him. She could have scolded Mousekit and shooed him back into the den. Everything had changed once the rogue came upon them. And she would never forgive herself for what had happened.

**. . .**

Morning had arrived by the time her kits fell asleep. Willowcloud couldn't blame them for sleeping during the vigil. They had all been awake for as much as they could, but even Badgerkit toppled over his paws. She would let them rest for the day. Today there was something she needed to do. And that involved dealing with her fears.

Embertail was still crouched on the ground, her head bowed and her ears flat against her skull. She looked up when Willowcloud placed her tail on her shoulder.

"I need to see the Moonstream today," Willowcloud explained. "Would you mind…." She didn't need to finish the sentence.

"I'll keep an eye on them, but you should consider burying the bodies," Embertail replied with a nod.

Willowcloud felt her throat tighten with grief as she picked up Mousekit by the scruff. His body had turned cold as ice by now, which felt unusual to her. She was thankful that Embertail had taken Leopard's body. She would bury their bodies where she and Leopard had spent their first night together. That sunset was the first one she had seen as a loner as well.

Once the job was finished, Willowcloud nodded goodbye to Embertail. The medicine cat simply waved her orange tail goodbye before going back to the cave. This time she kept an eye on the kits, in case they decided to slip away unnoticed.

Amusement flashed within Willowcloud's eyes. It was the first time in days she had actually felt happy about visiting StarClan. Maybe she would see her former Clanmates. Cats who had died in the past were always coming and going during those visions. The last cat she had seen was her father, Boulderstar, and Thornstar. Both had told her that she needed to stop Ghoststar before everything went into ruin. But by the time she had her kits it was too late.

She shook her head as she followed the same path she had taken before she turned her back on StarClan. Maybe if she was lucky she would meet Fang again. The old cat had been fascinating to listen to, and had information about Leopard and his past. If Fang knew about Leopard or his mother and father, maybe the rest of StarClan knew. It was only a matter of time before word got around.

By now the sunhigh had arrived as she crept along the river's edge. It had swollen to twice it's size because of the melting snow. She was worried that one of her kits might fall into the river. Such a thought sent shudders down her spine. She knew that she was over-worrying, but she had every right to after what had happened to Leopard and her little Mousekit. Her ears flattened as she tried to push the thoughts aside.

Soon the Moonstream came into view. The gnarled and twisted trees that surrounded it were still there as well, much to her relief. She was afraid that leaving StarClan behind would ruin the place. Or worse, Ghoststar himself might destroy the sacred area.

_Even he is afraid of StarClan's wrath_, she thought.

Willowcloud leaned forward and lapped at the water. Instantly a cold chill swept over her body, causing her fur to stand on end before she collapsed to the ground.

. . .

Willowcloud found herself standing in the same clearing once again. This was where she had first seen her father. The other StarClan cats had hidden themselves unless their voices needed to be heard. She blinked in confusion as she wondered where those same cats were. The clearing was empty, and the trees and lush undergrowth that surrounded it were as well.

_Where are they_? she wondered as she looked around for signs of life. An eerie silence filled the air. No cat answered her thoughts. She was alone, in the vast territory of StarClan.

"You are welcomed here, young one." Her fur stood on end when she heard a sharp voice speak in the distance. "Travel where ever you like. Just don't stray too far from our hunting grounds."

Her eyes widened in shock when she realized she was given a choice. She could keep moving forward, or go back to her own dreams.

She chose to keep moving forward. It meant that she had the freedom to choose who ever she spoke to. The thought sent thrills of excitement through her. She could meet with cats who were seasons older than her father or Silverleaf, maybe even older than Fang.

The undergrowth brushed against her belly as she ran along an unseen path. She could pick up traces of scents in the air. There were cats around, either hunting or just sleeping. She spotted several cats sleeping together in a pile of leaves and moss. Their ears flicked from side to side when they heard her pawsteps.

She ignored them and avoided the area. Soon she found herself in the open as the trees began to part. A stream ran along a small hill where shrubs and bushes grew. Cats were running over the hill, chasing what appeared to be rabbits or mice. One of the hunters had stopped chasing a rabbit when they spotted Willowcloud.

Her heartbeat quickened when the cat approached. "Who are you, and what right do you have in wandering around?" he snarled.

"Calm down Lightningwhisker." A black and white she-cat with yellow eyes approached him. "She was invited, remember?"

The pale ginger tom flinched under her fierce gaze. "Fine, just don't bother me while I'm hunting." With his ears flattened against his skull, he bounded away.

"Don't mind Lightningwhisker, he just has a few problems of his own to worry about," the she-cat purred as she watched him leave. "My name's Patcheye by the way." She turned around to face Willowcloud.

_Her name is understandable_, Willowcloud thought with a purr of amusement. Her right eye was covered in black fur, while the other side was white. She'd never seen such an unusual appearance before.

"Have you seen a cat named Silverleaf, or Boulderstar around here?" she asked after trying to remember why she was in StarClan in the first place.

Patcheye tilted her head to one side. "Silverleaf is probably with the other medicine cats," she meowed. "They're always together, muttering things about omens and prophecies. As for the leaders, they sort of do their own thing."

"Do you know where I can find them?" Irritation was beginning to claw at Willowcloud's fur.

"Oh that!" Patcheye sounded surprised when Willowcloud narrowed her eyes. "Well, the medicine cats are probably hiding in the clearing with that strange pool." Her tail pointed towards the hill where the stream branched off in different directions. "As for the leaders…. I'm not sure where they disappear to."

Patcheye abandoned their chatter when a cat yowled to her. Willowcloud shook her head in frustration before she followed the path the black and white cat had pointed her.

The grass underpaw felt moist with dew as she padded across it. Several cats had stopped hunting or grooming when they noticed her appearance. Some glared at her while others just looked confused. She looked back at Lightningwhisker. The pale ginger tom was speaking slowly but surely to a dark brown tom. Both cats nodded to some kind of agreement.

Soon she found herself surrounded by trees once more. These trees were different from the ones she had first found herself in. They were much taller, and had a sinister appearance to them. Broad leaves reached towards the moonlit sky. The ground itself was covered in mostly dirt rather then grass. She looked down to see that the soil was rich in moisture.

_No wonder the trees grow so well_, she thought. _They must love it here_.

"Willowcloud, you are welcomed here." Her eyes widened in disbelief when a blooming voice echoed around the trees. She looked around warily, wondering who had spoken. No cats were around. "Come forth, and you shall find what you seek."

She did as the voice commanded, though she couldn't figure out why. Her paws moved of their own will.

When she finally reached the clearing where the pool that Patcheye mentioned was, her eyes narrowed into tiny slits. Sure enough, cats were gathered around the pool. She immediately recognized Silverleaf. The silver tabby's piercing green gaze was unusually dark. Her heart dropped with sorrow when she saw Ruststripe sitting with the group. The newly arrived medicine cat seemed oblivious to her sorrow as he whispered urgently to a dark gray tom with white paws.

"We were wondering when you would arrive," the dark gray tom meowed.

"It's not like you gave me an easy way to get here," she growled as she approached them.

"Yes…. We apologize for that, but it had to be done." Ruststripe spoke this time, and his voice was filled with guilt as he met her gaze. "We needed to ensure the cats of StarClan that you were the One."

"What do you mean by that?" Willowcloud felt her fur bristling defensively.

"We mean what we say," Silverleaf replied. "You are the one who will take Ghoststar down. He does not have nine lives like he originally stated. Each of his lives were stripped away when he tried to visit StarClan. Now is the time to strike, when the Clan is in a state of chaos."

"Why put me through all of this? I've already lost my mate and one of my kits!" Willowcloud spat the words out.

Silverleaf's gaze darkened with sympathy. "I am sorry for your loss," she murmured with a bow of her head.

_No you're not_, Willowcloud thought bitterly.

"We must talk about the future," the dark gray tom meowed calmly. "The future of StarClan and the Clans themselves are at stake. Ghoststar will stop at nothing to get what he wants. He will continue traveling until he has sought out every known Clan."

"So you want me to kill him…my own brother," she whispered.

"He is _not_ your brother!" Silverleaf spat. The venom in her voice was obvious, and even the other medicine cats looked at her in concern. "This…. _This_ is your brother." She turned to reveal the pool they were gathered around.

Willowcloud looked at the others questioningly, wondering if it was safe to move forward. When the others nodded in agreement, she approached the pool.

Shock spread through Willowcloud's body when she saw the tiny form of a kit in the still water. Pale gray fur gleamed with starlight, showing what her brother really looked like. Yellow eyes stared back at her blue eyes, telling her that he shared his mother's look.

Anguish made her legs tremble as she lifted her muzzle from the pool. The medicine cats were beginning to break away from the meeting. Ruststripe, Silverleaf and the dark gray tom remained as she tried to piece together what this meant.

"If _this_ is my brother…. That means I will have to kill him, no matter what!" Panic made her voice crack as she met the gazes of the medicine cats.

"By killing Ghoststar you will _save_ your brother," the dark gray tom murmured reassuringly. "Ghoststar has always been a threat to the forest, and to StarClan. With starlight guiding your path, you will be the one to stop him permanently."

Silverleaf flinched as though someone had swiped a paw at her. "I could have stopped him," she whispered. "But…. He went back to the Place Of No Stars."

"Yes, that was rather unfortunate," the dark gray tom replied. "But this time it won't happen. We will not allow survival to happen for his spirit."

_So it's suddenly my job to take care of a cat that has haunted StarClan for generations_, Willowcloud recalled. _Why is it that StarClan needs living cats to do their bidding? Why must they rely on me? I have my own life to live, and they need me to live their own lives_.

The slightest flicker of doubt gleamed within her eyes as she met Ruststripe's gaze.

"I should have killed the kit when I heard him scream," was all he said. "It would have saved us all this trouble."

"What's done is done," the dark gray tom announced. "Now, you must awaken. The time to kill will come, but not now."

He took a step forward and pressed his muzzle against her forehead. Willowcloud flinched when she felt a burst of energy rush through her veins. She knew who this cat was. Shadefur, the first medicine cat of LeafClan, had seen what Ghoststar was capable of. And now he was asking her for help.

**A/N: Bwaha! So everyone was shocked by what had happened. Surprises are always fun to write about, especially when they mess with your head. Only a few more chapters are left after this one. It's kind of saddening to know that the story is almost over, but at least you'll have Storm's Cry to look forward to. I'm not planning a sequel to this anytime soon (maybe after Storm's Cry), so that's not something to look forward to I suppose.**

**Anyways, thanks to ImXDragon and String of Pearly for reviewing! You've all earned Ruststripe plushies :P Not the best, but at least it's something!**


	29. Twenty Eight: Shadow

**Chapter 28**

Embertail had looked shocked beyond belief when Willowcloud recited what StarClan told her. The medicine cat kept shaking her head, muttering things such as 'too much' or 'not possible. Willowcloud herself had speculated over the matter during her trek back to the gorge. She was greeted by her three kits who began bouncing around her paws, oblivious to the dangers that surrounded them. They had no idea that in a few days their mother would leave them. Embertail would continue taking care of them as though nothing had changed. She knew them well enough to keep an eye on them while Willowcloud was away.

Petalkit seemed to sense that something was troubling her mother. She nudged Badgerkit, who hissed playfully at her sudden motion. Mistkit had topped bouncing around when she noticed what her adopted siblings were up to.

"Is something wrong?" Petalkit asked. She tilted her head, blue eyes glowing with curiosity.

"I need to leave, for a while my darlings," Willowcloud replied soothingly. She leaned forward to give her daughter's forehead a gentle lick.

"Why?" Badgerkit's eyes were wide with fear.

"Just be good for Embertail." Willowcloud flicked her tail over her son's shoulder. "I know you can do that."

Willowcloud met Embertail's gaze, hoping that her words were true. The medicine cat nodded in agreement. She knew Embertail was a good medicine cat, and she was good at babysitting kits. The pale brown cat had enough experience to know when kits were up to no good.

She rose to her paws and gave her kits one final look. All three would become fine warriors when the time came. They should have become apprentices, but she knew she wouldn't live to see that day come. She hoped that Embertail would find enough survivors after the battle to create a new Clan, one that was free from cats like Ghoststar.

A warm breeze made her fur fluff up as she padded along the path that led to the Clan's territory. Ghoststar would likely send out patrols to make sure no trespassers were found. The rogue that had killed Leopard and Mousekit may have actually been a Clan cat for all she knew. The brown and white fur had been stained with black that Embertail found between Leopard's claws. She couldn't think of any cat in the Clan that had those markings.

Ferns and grass prickled at her paws as she stepped over well-used paths. This was where DuskClan cats had once roamed. The open territory led into thickly covered forests and pine trees. DuskClan cats had once been renowned for their survival skills. Now they were nothing to the world. Their scent had become stale after the new Clan was formed. No cat dared come through this part of the forest unless Ghoststar ordered a patrol, she was certain of it.

Her ears were pricked forward in alarm as the trees began to part. She knew that any cat could find her out here, and would likely see her as an enemy.

She realized that the camp was closer then she had thought. She could hear voices and pick up traces of scents in the air that told her the Clan was near. The voices were just mere whispers, but she knew that the closer she got the more she would hear.

"It seems like nothing much has changed," one cat was whispering.

_I recognize his voice_, Willowcloud realized. _That's Spiderfur, Ghoststar's deputy_.

"Yes, but Ghoststar keeps sending scouts out," another cat said. "Do you think he's searching for _her_, or for Fernpaw?"

Willowcloud felt her fur standing on end when they mentioned her. She knew who they were talking about. Fernpaw was a different story – she didn't know who Fernpaw was, or why the Clan was even concerned for an apprentice.

"Wait, I scent something in the air." Willowcloud stiffened when Spiderfur's ears rose in alarm. "Do you smell that?"

The second cat, Mothfire, lifted her tail in anger. "Yes, it is definitely not one of ours," she growled.

Willowcloud pressed herself against the ground, hoping that the undergrowth would conceal her pelt. She knew silver gray against the leaf litter wasn't a good combination, but it was her only hope. Mothfire's keen eyes would likely catch her if she allowed herself to be seen.

"I'll go and alert Ghoststar," Spiderfur snarled.

Relief swept over Willowcloud when she saw that the two cats had vanished. She would leave them for now. Ghoststar would likely send out patrols to reassure his guards. He knew that she was still searching for him. He knew that she was still vulnerable, and he would likely lead an ambush to attack her.

**. . .**

The camp was sent into chaos when cats began yowling out that they were under attack. The dark-furred tom watched in amusement as he saw several cats gather around Ghoststar, who looked annoyed to have been woken up from his daily nap. Spiderfur and Mothfire were at the center of the commotion, spitting what seemed like garbage to the dark-pelted tom. Apparently a rogue had been scented near the edge of camp. The two mousebrains were worried that the rogue might attack.

_The rogue knows it's too dangerous_, the tom thought with a sigh._ Every cat knows better than to argue with Ghoststar_.

Silently he had argued with Ghoststar. Every rule the new leader came up with he argued against in his mind. Voicing things out loud would only end up killing him. Those same loud voices had killed Poppyfeather and Toadfur. Both cats had joined Ghoststar in the battle against Rainstar, which ended in what Ghoststar called a cleansing.

"Maybe it was Fernpaw." The dark tom jumped when he heard a voice come from behind. He turned around and narrowed his eyes when he saw Winter standing behind him. Her head was tilted to one side as she watched him carefully. "You seem upset, Shadow," she murmured softly. "Has Mistybird been telling you about Star—" He cut her off with a slap of his tail.

"Don't say that in the open!" he spat. "You know what happens to those who do." His green eyes flashed as he thought of Icefeather, their mother, who had mentioned the name only once. Ghoststar had been upon her like a pack of foxes. Their mother had been sent into a den for three days with no food or water as punishment.

"Ghoststar did the right thing," Winter murmured. "Mother's mind was soiled by Mistybird's taunting."

She glanced at the poor cat that had been kept under guard for so many moons. By now Mistybird had gone mad with grief. She'd lost Willowcloud and Sparrowfur. She'd assumed that Ghoststar had been lost to her the moment he turned the Clan against StarClan. Shadow couldn't blame her for going mad.

"Mother knew what she was doing," he hissed angrily. "Why should we be punished for thinking out loud?"

"Because thinking out loud only brings death." He was answered by Whiskertail, his former mentor. "I don't expect you to understand. But I expect you to keep your mouth shut about it." His eyes were like chips of ice when he glared at the younger cats.

Without another word he padded past, tail lashing from side to side. Shadow lowered his muzzle as he tried to ignore Whiskertail's words.

"Don't mind him, he just—" Shadow cut his sister off once more.

"Your mind has been soiled," he whispered. Sorrow made his voice deepen as her eyes widened in shock. "I'm sorry, but I can't live on like this."

"Please, don't leave!" Winter's voice rose as she tried to keep him with her.

"Who's leaving?" Shadow flinched when he heard Grub speak. "You're not leaving, are you?" The younger cat stared at Shadow in disbelief.

"I don't belong here," Shadow murmured. He was thankful that the Clan was in such a commotion. Ghoststar was still trying to calm the warriors down, though it wasn't working. "I'm going to find Willowcloud. Maybe she'll forgive me and allow me to stay with her."

The idea had never really occurred to Shadow until now. Willowcloud's name had barely been said since Ghoststar became leader of the Clan. Only Mistybird remembered who she was. Mistybird had whispered the name when Shadow gave her fresh-kill or moss for drinking.

"You know Ghoststar will hunt you down," Grub whispered. "He will stop at nothing to get his revenge."

_Did I just see his eyes gleam_? Shadow found himself shivering when he realized just how much these younger cats worshiped Ghoststar. _I'm glad I was never like that_.

"Goodbye sister." He rubbed his muzzle against Winter's, though she looked as though she would continue protesting. He had no time. If the meeting drew to an end cats would question what he was up to. Winter and Grub had been trained to tell their senior warriors what cats were doing. Spying was something they were well-known for.

He padded away from the pair, feeling their eyes burn against his pelt. He would become known as the traitor and outcast now. Perhaps upon his leaving, Willowcloud would have been forgotten. The Clan would focus on his disappearance.

The forest itself was alive with new life as he left the camp. He kept his body low to the ground, hoping no cat would catch him. Dark gray fur wasn't exactly the best way to blend in with one's surroundings. He'd learned how to conceal himself, keep himself hidden away from prying eyes.

Green eyes peered through the undergrowth when he heard the sound of twigs snapping. Something heavily built was moving through the undergrowth.

Shadow dropped to a hunter's crouch as he prepared to spring. Tackling an enemy he didn't know was foolish, if not asking for death. His eyes narrowed into tiny slits as he drew in the scent. Much to his dismay the wind was blowing in the opposite direction.

"Who goes there?" he demanded.

_I need to make it seem like I've got the upper paw_, he thought.

"Shadowkit?" The voice sounded shocked, and his pelt stood on end.

_I haven't heard that name in moons_, he realized.

"Who are you?" He rose to his haunches to see who was speaking.

Surprise made his hackles stand on end when a pair of dark blue eyes met his own gaze. Shadow forced back a sigh of relief when he realized it wasn't the same icy gaze that belonged to Ghoststar. It belonged to the one cat that he had been searching for.

"Shadowkit? Is that really you?" Willowcloud's voice was stiff with surprise as she stared at him.

"My name is Shadow now," he replied after recovering from his shock. He was surprised to have found them so easily.

"Shadow? Why don't you have a warrior name yet?" Willowcloud's eyes narrowed as she looked down at him. He was still smaller in size comparison, but he knew that he could easily outlast her if it came to a fight.

"Because he pushed away StarClan he doesn't hold ceremonies," he explained. "The others after me don't have warrior names either. He stripped them of their true identities."

"Yet he still carries the name of a leader." Willowcloud's lips curled in anger.

Shadow tilted his head to one side until he realized what she meant by that. Only a leader who had received nine lives from StarClan would have had a name with the ending of 'star'. Ghoststar was contradicting himself in many ways.

"Cats are too stupid to question that," he muttered under his breath.

"Shadow, do you know if there are any other cats who are willing to fight him?" She looked down at him once more, her eyes gleaming with determination.

"I know Mistybird would fight him if she knew you were alive," Shadow growled. "And there are those who keep their voices silent. I was one of them, I'm sure there are others." His tail lashed as he thought of Mudstripe and Goldenpaw. Both cats had shown signs that they didn't believe in Ghoststar's view of life. He would seek them out first. "I'll go back and search for those who are willing to fight back," he added when Willowcloud lowered her gaze.

"Maybe some of the rogues that live on the outskirts will be willing to fight," Willowcloud murmured. "I know there's one cat who would likely fight against the Clan."

Shadow flicked his tail in contentment before he nodded. "Good. When should we meet again?" He knew that Ghoststar would grow suspicious if he kept disappearing from the camp. Grub and Winter already suspected that he'd betrayed them to StarClan's way.

"During the half moon," Willowcloud replied. "That gives us a few days to figure out what we can do."

The dark gray tom gave her another nod before he watched her slip away into the undergrowth.

_A few days_, he thought. _I hope you're on our side, StarClan. We'll need all the help we can get_.

**A/N: Whoot! Shadow makes his appearance! Is he on Willowcloud's side, or will he betray her? Ah the never ending questions continue...**


	30. Twenty Nine: The Rogues

**Chapter 29**

Dust rolled across the open landscape as Willowcloud padded across. The forest loomed behind her, signaling that she was in a new world where she didn't belong.

She tried not to think about is as she opened her jaws to taste the air. Out in the open scents were mingled with one another. She found it difficult to point out individual scents. It was like searching for a mouse in a pile of undergrowth.

_I have to find cats who are willing to side with us_, she thought determinedly. _Rogues or loners might decide to fight against Ghoststar if they knew his true intentions_.

Twoleg nests slowly began to take over the area. At first they were scattered in certain areas. She wondered if this was where Leopard and his sister had grown up. The way he described his former home made it sound as though he had lived in a larger Twolegplace.

Willowcloud flinched when she heard the roar of something large in the distance. Her eyes widened as she saw something race across a black path. The stench the creature left in the air made her eyes tear up.

_This is_…_something new_, she realized. Leopard had never told her of such creatures. Their paws moved along the path and seemed to avoid the sandy soil. She was thankful they avoided her hiding place. She wasn't sure if she could outpace such monsters.

"Not so pretty isn't it?" She jumped in surprise when she heard the voice of another cat. She whirled around to see an elderly looking tabby standing behind her. His face was covered in scratches, and part of his eye looked as though it had been torn out. "I'm surprised you don't remember me, tree-climber."

"Archer, right?" Willowcloud recalled the story that Leopard had told her. This was the same cat that had killed his sister. She needed to be careful, but such a fighter might prove to make an excellent ally.

The tabby blinked in surprise, as if he never expected her to know his name. "How do you know me?" He tilted his head to one side in confusion.

"Remember a ginger and darker ginger kit?" He still had a look of confusion, but she could see a flash of realization in his one eye.

"I…I remember the fight," he stammered. "I wasn't the one who killed his sister!"

"I know." Willowcloud looked down at her paws. Leopard had told her that while he was fighting him off, a snake had bitten his sister. "I wanted to thank you though, for letting him live," she murmured.

"What?" Archer snorted in disbelief. "After everything I've done to the both of you, you still thank me?"

Willowcloud felt confusion squirm it's way into her belly. She had wondered the same thing at the time. But part of her knew that if his sister had lived, Leopard would have never left her side. The two of them would have never met…. Willowcloud was certain that fate had worked it's way in her favor.

"Archer, I need your help," she added after a heartbeat of silence filled the air. Even those creatures had stopped running along the black path. She wondered if something had stopped them. The loner's ears pricked forward with interest at her sudden choice in words. "Do you know about the Clans?" She was relieved when he gave a faint nod. There was no need to explain what was happening then. "There's this cat called Ghoststar who is planning on increasing his territory. He's taken over the other Clans, and they've combined into a single Clan. It doesn't really have a name, but they don't seem to care."

"Wait, so you're saying this Ghoststar character wants to invade Twolegplace?" Archer's voice was filled annoyance as he asked the question. "I highly doubt he can do such a thing. Our Twolegplace makes this one look like a baby mouse!"

"That's not the point!" Willowcloud's fur fluffed up in frustration. "Ghoststar will stop at nothing to get what he wants. If there are cats in his way, they will die. He's killed before, and he is more than likely to kill again." This time she seemed to have Archer's attention. The mention of death seemed to make every cat stop and listen. "Please, do you know if there are any cats around here willing to fight for their territory?"

"There are plenty of rogues and loners around here," Archer replied. "Even the kittypets would be willing to fight for their territory."

Willowcloud was doubtful that kittypets would fight. Yet she remembered Orangestripe and how he had fought for his Clan for seasons upon seasons. The elderly tom had done what he could to provide for his Clan, even if he couldn't have a mate or kit.

"Very well," she meowed. "I'll wait around this area until you return."

_Can I trust him_? she wondered as he gave a nod before racing off. Once again the noises of those stinky creatures filled the air, and she found herself edging away from the black path. _I hope I can_…_we need all of the help we can get_.

**. . .**

The sun was beginning to set by the time she saw signs of life other then the creatures. Her pelt was covered in dust and grime, and she hated every bit of it. She knew that washing in a stream was her only option. Such grime would stay on her tongue for moons, and likely poison her.

Her ears pricked forward in alarm when she saw the lean shape of Archer approaching her. Behind him were several cats who were in similar shape. She rose to her paws and raised her chin as she realized that the rogues would want to know who she was.

"These cats are more than willing to fight for their territory," he meowed as he approached her. He nodded towards a bulky looking black and white tom, whose tail looked as though it had been cut off.

Willowcloud flinched at the sight, but straightened herself after feeling reassured about trusting herself with Archer. When she explained what had happened in the forest, several of the rouges or loners looked shocked. The black and white tom, who she assumed was the leader, simply listened contently.

"It seems you forest cats don't know how to defend yourselves," the black and white tom eventually said. His voice was an icy calm as he gazed at his group of cats. "When Archer came to me it sounded as though you could rip all of us apart in our sleeps."

_Mousebrain_! Willowcloud glared at Archer, but he didn't see it. Lying was not part of her plans, and it seemed as though the rogues might turn against her if they had the chance.

"However, this Ghoststar or whoever he is sounds like a threat," a blue-gray she-cat murmured. "I don't want him threatening me or any of my kits."

"I wouldn't fight!" An older looking ginger-brown tabby was rising to his paws as he glared at Willowcloud. "I'll just search for a new home."

Others began to follow him, leaving behind a wide gap between the rogues. Willowcloud knew that several of them would be against fighting. Fighting wasn't in their blood, they didn't know the difference between life or death when it came to living in a Clan.

"If we were to join you in this fight, what would we gain from it?" The black and white tom ignored the cats that had left.

_I never thought about that_, Willowcloud thought.

"Erm…. I'm not sure," she replied.

"How 'bout we get a moon or so of hunting in the forest?" The blue-gray queen's eyes gleamed at the idea. "Finding prey in the forest will be easier than begging for food from the Twolegs."

Willowcloud's lip curled in disgust at the idea of eating Twoleg food. Orangestripe had often talked about it when she cleaned out the elders' den. The orange tabby had told her that the food was dry and tasteless, but it helped him survive until he found his real destiny.

"Very well," she meowed. "For five moons you may hunt in the forest after the battle, if we succeed."

_I hope StarClan approves_, she thought as she looked up at the darkening sky.

"Five moons sounds reasonable enough," the black and white tom agreed. "We shall join you in the fight for survival." His teeth flashed for a brief moment before the others around him yowled in agreement.

Willowcloud felt her lips curving in a faint smile. For the first time in moons, she felt as though Ghoststar could be defeated. He had no nine lives, which made him vulnerable. With the rogues, she knew that the battle would be easily won.

**A/N: Sorry for the shortness of this chapter. I'm loving the way this is going, and the story itself is slowly coming to an end.**

**By the way, would anyone like to recommend names for the rogues? Having trouble coming up with their names. Next chapter should be up sometime tomorrow or later on today.**

**EDIT: Forgot to mention that since these cats don't know what a Thunderpath is, they don't know what monsters (cars) are. The cats in this forest have never actually left their territory, which explains why they know so little about the outside world of Twolegs.  
><strong>


	31. Thirty: Lightning

**Chapter 30**

The days seemed to go by like a blur. Willowcloud had been teaching the rogues about the Clan and what had happened to the forest. She knew that such a task as fatal to the forest. The rogues could easily turn against her and use the warrior code to their advantage. The leader, known as Stub, seemed interested in the warrior code. He had once asked what it was about, but she refused to go into detail. The rogues would soon learn what it meant to follow the warrior code.

Eventually the time for her to meet with Shadow had come. Stub stood beside her, his lips curled in defiance as he watched the sun slowly sink beneath the clouds.

"I won't let that mangepelt take over our territory," he swore.

"Loyalty is something that we will all need," she murmured with a dip of her head. "I hope you are loyal to our cause."

"If it means getting rid of cats like Ghoststar, we must remain loyal," he snarled.

_He doesn't like sharing loyalties with those who are different_, Willowcloud thought._ Ivy and that dark brown tom known as Shank are more than willing to give their lives for the cause, even if it means leaving behind everything they knew_.

She shook her head and tried not to think about it. "Let's get moving," she meowed.

Her pelt was quivering with anticipation as she padded along the path she had taken to get to the outskirts of Twolegplace. Already the rich scents of the forest loomed in the air. Her heart felt a sense of longing as she spotted birds flapping their wings from one tree to the other. She could sense that Stub wanted to hunt, but he kept surprisingly calm.

_Good, at least he knows enough not to hunt now_, she realized.

Willowcloud stopped short when she heard the sound of a twig snapping. Stub's fur stood on end with anger until she gave him a warning look. Sure enough, the cat to come was Shadow. Behind him was a small group of cats, but enough to appear menacing to the rogues gathered behind Willowcloud and Stub.

"I'm glad you came," Shadow murmured. "I was afraid you'd run."

"And miss out on killing Ghoststar?" A smirk fell upon Willowcloud's face. "I think not."

Her stomach churned at the thought of killing someone. She had never actually killed another cat in her lifetime. Rosefang had threatened to kill her, and even Brightfur had as well. Both times she had been lucky enough to escape.

"Hello Willowcloud." She flinched when she heard the voice of Mothfire speak. "I never thought I'd be siding with _you_."

"Why change your loyalty?" Willowcloud tilted her head to one side as the former DuskClan cat took a step forward, shoving Shadow aside.

"I changed my loyalty the moment Ghoststar stripped me of my name," she snarled. "I am no longer Mothfire, though I prefer to be called that. He and his _followers_ call me Moth." The venom in her voice was obvious.

"Who all is here?" Willowcloud asked.

"Mothfire, Mudstripe, Oakfoot and Honeypool are among the warriors. Grubpaw and Frostkit wanted to join us." He nodded towards Honeypool, whose belly swayed as she stepped forward.

"Are you sure you can fight?" Willowcloud remembered the stillborn kit that she had, and shuddered at the thought of losing more.

"I want to avenge Thornstar's death," Honeypool hissed. "Oakfoot was the only one who managed to stay away from Ghoststar and his ways."

Approval surged through the group. Even the rogues seemed pleased with Honeypool's reply. Willowcloud glanced at Stub. The black and white rogue had been silent throughout their meeting. She wondered if he was trying to pick out any signs of weaknesses in the Clan cats.

"We have agreed to fight alongside you Clan cats," Stub finally announced. "This cat has promised us the freedom to hunt in the forest for five moons."

Murmurs of surprise rippled through the warriors as they stared at the rogues. Willowcloud's ears flattened in embarrassment. She knew they would have questioned her promise, but she had little choice.

"The rogues make a point that we cannot ignore," Shadow meowed calmly. "We will fight…but when will we?" He tilted his head to one side as he waited for Willowcloud to decide.

"Tomorrow." Willowcloud found herself realizing that the sooner Ghoststar was taken care of, the better. "We will strike at dawn."

**. . .**

She'd been traveling for what felt like moons now. Memories of her fight against the ginger and darker ginger tom had haunted her since that fateful day. The tiny kit's squeal of pain made her heart clench with pity. Those feelings had left her a wreck for days.

Only now was she recovering from the nightmares. She'd seen what she was capable of. Her father had taught her how to kill. He'd taken away the life that she had always longed for. She had nothing to look forward to. Living like a loner as a punishment she had created for herself. Yet even now she couldn't help but think of the tiny kit and his cry of pain. More kits would die if her father continued to live. More cats would continue to die if she followed his way. And she loved the feeling.

_Fear makes me stronger, and helps build my hunger for revenge_, she thought with a lash of her tail. _Fear is who I am. No cat questions me or dares get close to me_.

Her blue eyes glittered with frosty determination as she padded across the rocky slopes. Sooner or later she would find what she was searching for. Even if they were a small group of cats, she would easily overpower them. Striking fear into their hearts was the best way to live life.

The air was bitterly cold up on the mountains, but her fur remained fluffed up as she fought against the fierce winds. The tortoiseshell opened her jaws to taste the air. Surprise flared within her when she realized just how close she was to the group of cats she'd been stalking. Her heart was pounding with excitement as she crept forward to peer over the flat boulder she stood upon. She could hear voices speaking to one another. The group of rogues were oblivious to their onlooker.

A grin fell upon her face as she watched them. The leader of the group was a well-built blue-gray tom. His muscles indicated that he was a seasoned fighter, someone who would actually provide a good challenge for her. Beside him were two identical looking gray tabbies, and around them were cats with different looking pelts. Several ranged from brown to dark brown, blending in well with their surroundings.

"We've been traveling for days now, Granite," one of the brown tabbies hissed. "I'm tired of constantly moving. When can we get some rest?"

"Soon, Dragon," Granite replied with a wave of his tail. "The mountains are too hostile for any cat to live on. We will wait for Scout to return."

"We shouldn't have to rely on some mangepelt who believes the stars are guiding him," a ginger-brown she-cat grunted. "We've always survived without him, why start listening now?"

Granite's claws unsheathed against the cold rock. "Because so far Scout has led us from victory to victory," he snarled. "We've gotten this far because of his guidance!"

The tortoiseshell's lip curled in amusement. He was about to get a wake up call. This was her chance to strike. The rogues were too busy arguing amongst themselves to notice her arrival. The pair of gray tabbies were young enough to be swayed on her side, and if Granite was killed, the others would follow.

_Survival of the fittest_, she reminded herself. _And most intelligent_.

Her mouth opened as a furious screech erupted from her lungs. The rogues scattered in utter shock when they realized what was happening. He may have been taken by surprise, but Granite proved to become a decent opponent.

He kicked and writhed as she tried to deal a deadly bite around his neck. The rogues were calling out to their leader, but they made no move to help. This was a fight they were too afraid to join. The two wrestled for what felt like moons. Granite's claw managed to graze against her skin, causing fresh blood to ooze out. She winced at the sudden pain, but chose to ignore it. The smirk on Granite's face faded when he realized he was losing the battle.

Another scratch on her muzzle had opened up while his paw swatted at it, pushing away her fangs. Anger flashed within her blue eyes. Her icy gaze held him down like a startled rabbit.

_Good, fear makes the opponent weaker_, she recalled what Ghoststar had told her. _Keep hold of the enemy's gaze_.

Granite trembled with exhaustion while she was at full strength. "Who…. Who are you?" he stammered.

She let out a low hiss before leaning forward. "Just call me Lightning," she sneered. Without a second though she dealt the death blow to his neck.

Blood seeped between her fangs, bathing her tongue as she lavished the sensations. This was what it meant for her to survive. Killing and gaining the respect of others out of fear. She felt at home in the cold, cruel world of the mountains.

The rogues had stopped yowling in defiance when they realized what had happened. One of the gray tabby's eyes widened in terror. The second just murmured something under his breath, whispering urgently as he spoke.

"You are our new leader," Dragon announced. His head was bowed, and soon the others followed his movements.

"We would be honored to follow you," the ginger-brown she-cat murmured.

The slightest hint of fear followed her voice. The smile never faded as their new leader stood above Granite's slain body.

"And in my first act as your leader, I suggest we climb down this damned mountain," she cried. "It's time we've found a new home."

"Lightning! Lightning!" The rogues chanted her name several times. A smirk fell upon her face. The name of her father would live on, just not with the forest Clans. She would ensure that his history was never erased from the Clans.

**A/N: Originally she was going to be named Fear, but I didn't want to steal Prin Pardus's name. So Fernpaw's name changed from that to Lightning, and she's now leader of a band of rogues...Wonder where they will turn up?**

**Also, the final battle will be coming up. Three more chapters after this! (Thanks ImXDragon for the name suggestions, you've earned a Fernpaw/Lightning plushie!)**


	32. Thirty One: Fallen Ghost

**Chapter 31**

Pinkish rays of sunlight filtered across the sky. Willowcloud looked up, feeling a sense of anticipation. Today was it. She would lead the final battle against Ghoststar, and end his tyranny. Her heart clenched at the idea. For moons she had lived as a loner and spent life trying to understand why Ghoststar had become the way he was. Now she understood what he truly was. His past had been revealed by the cats of StarClan, and she wasn't about to allow what he had done continue.

The group of rogues gathered around her as she rose to her paws. Stub blinked several times to keep away the sleep from his eyes. Willowcloud opened her jaws to taste the air. Moisture lay heavily in the air, and she could already see clouds gathering.

_Rain will make the battle more difficult_, she thought angrily.

"We fight now," Shadow snarled as he rose to his paws. The other warriors around him had woken up early, well rested and eager to get on with the battle.

"Wait." Willowcloud's ears flicked from side to side. "We should attack in waves. One set of cats can strike first and weaken the enemies."

"That sounds like a good idea," Stub meowed.

"Which group will strike first?" The blue-gray she-cat that had spoken out the previous days stood.

"I suggest we take two rogues and three warriors," Shadow suggested. His muzzle pointed towards Grub, Oakfoot and Honeypool. All three cats looked ready to fight. Willowcloud knew that they would make formidable opponents against Ghoststar's followers.

"Sounds reasonable enough," Willowcloud agreed.

_Stub won't think we're singling his cats out_, she added silently.

"Right. Hawkeye and Ivy will take part in the first wave as well." Stub nodded towards the blue-gray she-cat and one of the twins Willowcloud had seen the other day.

Murmurs of approval rippled through the crowd. Willowcloud rose to her paws. She had already promised Stub that she would join in the first wave, no matter what happened. She couldn't turn her back on the rogues now, especially when the Clan needed them the most.

Once the group was gathered together, Willowcloud felt a sense of excitement and dread course through her. Shadow and Stub would lead the second wave, charging into battle and scaring the wits out of Ghoststar's followers. She knew they would win. They had to win, for the sake of the forest and the sake of the Clans.

Ferns brushed against her belly as she led the battle group through the undergrowth. Already she could pick up traces of the Clan as she opened her jaws. Anticipation and anxiety coursed through the group. She knew they were eager to get the battle done and over with. She herself was ready to live life without worrying about Ghoststar.

Blood roared in her ears when she reached the edge of camp. Willowcloud peered through the bushes to see cats circling around the Oaktree. Her fangs bared in outrage when she saw two cats standing beside Mistybird, her mother.

_I won't allow any cats to harm my mother_, she thought.

"See any of those rogues?" Her ears flattened in alarm when she heard Ghoststar's voice.

"No, but I'm sure they'll be coming soon," another voice whispered.

"That's Robintail," Honeypool hissed under her breath.

"It was kind of your brother to leave us those clues," Ghoststar rumbled. "I hope he does well in this battle."

Beside Honeypool Oakfoot stiffened in disbelief. Willowcloud forced back the urge to glare at him. He'd warned the Clan of what was coming!

Without warning Hawkeye let out a fearsome battle cry. Willowcloud looked over her shoulder to see that he was leaping over Grub, whose eyes were wide in terror. Hawkeye's teeth flashed for a brief moment before he landed in front of Grub, and behind Willowcloud.

The Clan cats sitting in the camp panicked at the sudden noise. Willowcloud glanced back through the bushes to see several standing in front of the bushes. Their defensive strategy would have worked if Hawkeye hadn't gotten in the way. Surprise flared within her belly when the gray tabby bounded ahead, shoving her aside.

As if on cue, the warriors in the camp suddenly exploded from their hiding places. Willowcloud found herself facing Rosefang, the first cat to attack her when she was an apprentice. The former DuskClan cat's badly scarred face turned into a sneer of triumph when she realized who she was facing in battle.

"Well, well, looks like I get my revenge after all!" she crowed.

Willowcloud's fur was standing on end, but not with fear. She was outraged by Rosefang's constant jibes. Even when she was a DuskClan warrior she had done everything she could to make Willowcloud feel miserable in LeafClan.

Heart pounding with fear, she dropped into a hunter's crouch as she waited for Rosefang to make her move. The creamy brown warrior hissed with rage as she lunged forward. Willowcloud saw the move coming and dodged to the side, but Rosefang knew what she was about to attempt. Rosefang's claws flashed in Willowcloud's view, and pain seared from her front leg. A claw had hooked between her skin and fur, and Rosefang had her trapped.

"This is for my face!" Rosefang screeched.

Willowcloud prepared herself for the pain, but the weight had been pulled off. She opened her eyes to see that Oakfoot had pried Rosefang away. The older cat was screeching and spitting as he held her down. "Go find Ghoststar," he called.

She nodded and raced off, aware that he could easily be killed if he wasn't careful.

_I know where to find Ghoststar_, she thought. It was difficult to ignore the sounds of cats fighting. Honeypool had cornered Spiderfur and Robintail, both cats who had once been Clanmates. Willowcloud could see the pain in Honeypool's eyes as she was forced to take down her son. She spotted Mothfire struggling to keep Daisytail and Stonefang away. Both warriors were fierce opponents, especially Stonefang.

Her paws thrummed against the forest floor as she raced past the crowd. She could see patches of white clinging to bushes as Ghoststar tried to make an escape.

_We won't let him_, Silverleaf's voice told her.

_He will die the way he lived_, Ruststripe whispered.

Surprise flared within Willowcloud's chest when she realized that they were running with her. All of the cats that Ghoststar had killed in his past life - every one of them were with her. She knew that they would want their own kind of revenge.

"I wouldn't get too close, sister." Ghoststar's voice reached Willowcloud's ears by the time she skidded to a halt. "Or else this one will die too."

Horror made Willowcloud's heart skip a beat when she saw what he was standing over. Mistybird, her mother and the one who had given birth to him, was slumped to the ground in a bloody heap. A grin fell upon Ghoststar's voice as he met her horrified gaze.

"Now, why don't we actually get the chance to talk," he sneered. "I'm sure my dear sister Silverleaf would like to say a few words as well." His blue eyes blazed like fire as the silver tabby revealed herself before him.

"I won't let you hurt another cat,_ brother_," she spat. "Let her go!"

"And why would I do that? I know this one is not so willing when she knows what the stake is." He looked pointedly at Willowcloud, whose ears flattened in disbelief.

_I…I can't let him kill my mother_! The thought ripped through her mind. She knew that by attacking Ghoststar, she would attack her own mother.

_We won't let him_, Ruststripe whispered. His pelt brushed against hers. Willowcloud glanced at the former medicine cat before she glared at Ghoststar. _His death shall happen today_!

The triumphant look in Ghoststar's blue eyes faded when he saw the StarClan cats. The look was replaced with fear, something Willowcloud had never seen before. Mistybird suddenly looked up when she realized that she was no longer alone.

"No!" Her screech made Willowcloud panic. "I won't let you hurt my last kit!" Mistybird sprang to her paws, sending Ghoststar flying across the undergrowth.

Willowcloud watched the scene in disbelief. Mistybird flung herself at Poppyfeather, a warrior that had been killed by Ghoststar. The tortoiseshell stepped to one side, though her move would have proved nothing. Mistybird's claws swiped through air.

"Stop it, please," Willowcloud whispered. "Mistybird…." She broke off when her mother spun around to face her.

"You tried to kill him too," Mistybird rasped. "He told me what happened. You killed Willowkit and Sparrowkit."

_No, I didn't_, she thought desperately.

"She won't listen to reason!" Willowcloud glanced at Silverleaf, whose green eyes were dark with sorrow.

"We have no choice," Silverleaf murmured. "Her spirit will join StarClan. Perhaps through StarClan she will remember who her real kits are."

Willowcloud's muscles shook with pain as she watched the StarClan warriors surround Mistybird. Ruststripe took a step forward and locked gazes with Mistybird. The light gray tabby's eyes suddenly turned dark, and silence filled the air.

The ground seemed to shake as the force of Mistybird's anger and hurt left her body. Willowcloud looked away as a single cry escaped from her mother's lungs. Nothing she could do would stop what she knew would happen. Mistybird's body slumped to the ground just as Ruststripe took a step back. His muzzle was lowered in shame.

"No cat should have to suffer what she want through," Silverleaf said.

"And no cat should have to take the life of another," Ruststripe growled.

_Careful, we have an enemy to take care of_, Poppyfeather hissed.

Willowcloud followed Poppyfeather's gaze. Ghoststar was waking up once more. The pale gray warrior rose to his paws, staggering slightly as he recovered from the shock. His eyes opened and narrowed when he saw the StarClan warriors surrounding Mistybird's body.

"So you've killed your own mother," he sneered.

"She did no such thing," Silverleaf spat. "It's time you were punished for the crimes you've committed!"

Ghoststar's lip curled as a feral snarl escaped from his lungs. He leaped forward, tackling Willowcloud to the ground as he did so. Pain erupted from a previous wound she had received. His teeth were barely a death-blow away when she used her back legs to kick him off.

Her sense of relief was short lived when she felt heavy paws slam against her back. Anger and fear wormed it's way into her heart as she tried to shake her attacker off. She knew that if the attacker could, they would have killed her.

"I'm going to make sure that you don't come back," Ghoststar snarled.

"Let her go!" Silverleaf's cry erupted from nowhere.

His weight was suddenly lifted off her shoulders. Willowcloud staggered to her paws when she realized that Silverleaf was keeping Ghoststar from launching another attack.

"I'll make sure you don't remind any cats of my existence," Ghoststar spat.

Her teeth ground together in fear when she saw Ghoststar grip Silverleaf's throat with his teeth. The silver tabby let out a cry of pain as blood seeped from the fresh wounds.

_StarClan, he's hurt her_! Willowcloud fought back a cry of terror. _If he can do that to Silverleaf, what can he do to me_?

She tried not to think about it as he released his grip. Silverleaf was gone. Her faded body had disappeared from the forest.

Anger replaced the fear that she had once felt. Ghoststar _had_ to be killed. He'd managed to destroy a spirit from StarClan. If he could do that, there was no telling what else he was capable of. Her fur was beginning to bristle with outrage as she took a threatening step forward.

"Ha, the little kit wants to fight me now!" Ghoststar's eyes were wild with madness as he glared at her. "I don't think you will ever win," he added coldly.

_That is where he is wrong_, Poppyfeather snarled. _In the Place Of No Stars, he could not be harmed. Out here though, in the real world, he will feel pain. And we will ensure that his death is slow and painful_.

Willowcloud found herself hoping that he would feel great pain before he died. For all of the lives lost during his own life, she hoped and prayed that he suffered. He didn't deserve to live in the Place Of No Stars.

Her teeth flashed as she lunged forward. Leaves brushed under her paws, signaling that the time had come. Ghoststar's ears were pricked forward as he used his front paws to block her attack. She saw the move coming and used her own front paws to swipe them against his own. He hissed in outrage as he leaned forward slightly.

She jumped forward with her claws unsheathed. Ghoststar swung his muzzle around when she landed on his back. Without a second thought she clamped her paws over his eyes so that he could not see what was happening. She realized that the StarClan cats were using this as an advantage. Ruststripe swiped a claw across Ghoststar's back legs, allowing blood to cover the leaves. Poppyfeather's furious snarl told her that she was attacking from behind.

Her own claws had begun to dig into his neck. The stench of blood lay heavily in the air. She found it difficult to breath as his sense of panic and fear became her own. Her muscles shook with rage as she leaned forward with her mouth open.

"This is for Mistybird, and all of the others who died before her!" The final words were said as felt his life seep away.

_It is finished_, Poppyfeather rasped.

_It is now time for us to leave, until we are needed again_. Willowcloud had left Ghoststar's body, only to be faced by the spirits of StarClan.

"Willowcloud!" The pale gray she-cat stiffened when her voice was called. "You did it!" She realized it was Embertail who'd called her name. Her eyes narrowed slightly when she saw three bundles of fur keeping together as the medicine cat led them.

"Embertail, thank StarClan you're safe," she murmured. "Keep the kits away," she added when the pale brown cat stopped in midstep. "I don't want them to see this."

"They were asking where we you were," Embertail whispered. "You look like you were hardly injured!"

Her exclamation made Willowcloud recoil in surprise. She looked around at what she could to see that Embertail was right. Were the wounds healed by StarClan?

"He's dead!" Shadow's cry of joy made Embertail's ears flatten. Several cats were standing behind him - the survivors of the battle.

"Who's alive?" Willowcloud asked.

"Mothfire died, along with Grub…. A few rogues lost their lives in the battle too." His voice was filled with sorrow as he thought of the cats that had died.

_At least only a few died_, she thought. _It could have been worse_.

"What should we do now?" Embertail asked with a tilt of her head.

"I'm not sure," Willowcloud admitted.

She was honest when she said that. Her mind churned as she thought of the possibilities. Life would get better after Ghoststar's death. A new forest had sprung up after his death, and that meant a new Clan was formed.

**A/N: So…Not sure what people will think of this chapter, since I went really quickly through the battle. I apologize for ending it so abruptly. Only one more chapter left to go! Thanks to all my lovely reviewers, you've earned Mistybird plushies :P**


	33. Thirty Two: ForestClan

**Chapter 32**

Night had fallen upon the forest as Embertail worked on the wounded warriors and rogues. Stub had been surprised when Willowcloud told the medicine cat to work on his rogues. She knew that the Clans were in his debt - the best way to thank him was by tending to their wounds. The warriors that survived and weren't as injured had helped bury the bodies beside the Moonstream. Willowcloud had felt reassured when Shadow told her he would watch her kits. They had been kept away from the carnage for as long as they could. When she was working alongside the cats who had turned against Ghoststar, she realized that one of the fallen warriors had still been breathing.

"He's still alive," she had said when Embertail was finished working with Ivy. The blue-gray queen had dipped her head thankfully before slipping away to join her group. "But barely."

"I can save him, but it will take time," Embertail had murmured.

"Mudstripe!" Honeypool's had made every cat look up in surprise. "StarClan, let him live," she had whimpered when she approached him. "He's the last survivor of PebbleClan."

Embertail had exchanged a look with Willowcloud. Both of them knew this wasn't true. Mistkit had been given to her by Sparrowfur. Willowcloud had accepted Mistkit after her own fourth kit had been stillborn. She wondered if the others would know which Clan Mistkit was from. The tiny kit resembled Petalkit's appearance, but Petalkit had dapples of ginger in her fur and blue eyes.

"Right, I'll take him to a safer place," Embertail had told Honeypool.

After the forest had been cleared of fallen bodies and the wounds were covered in herbs, Willowcloud tried to figure out what to do next. She knew that the survivors were wondering the same thing. Shadow was keeping a firm eye on her kits while she spoke with the older cats. Honeypool was close to her kitting, and would want a safe place to live. Oakfoot and Shadow had padded forward to join the group, while Willowcloud's kits stumbled forward as well.

"Can we stay here in the forest?" Petalkit asked.

"We wanna stay here!" Badgerkit added.

"Is it possible we can start the Clan over?" Willowcloud looked at Embertail in concern.

"Ghoststar never really gave the Clan an actual name," Shadow meowed uncomfortably. "He said it wasn't worth naming the Clan."

_Which means it was never a Clan in the first place_, Willowcloud thought.

"Then we can give it a better name," Willowcloud murmured.

"WillowClan!" Oakfoot suddenly shouted the name, his eyes gleaming with satisfaction.

Willowcloud shifted her paws in embarrassment. She knew that the name would have made her feel proud, but she was also aware that there was an even better name for the Clan. Embertail seemed to think the same thing. The medicine cat's tail flicked from side to side. She looked over at the spot where Mudstripe was as if she was expecting him to come up with an answer.

"ForestClan," Willowcloud whispered.

A few cats looked at one another in surprise. It took them a while to realize what this meant. "ForestClan!" Their cry reached across the forest floor, sending a flock of startled sparrows into the air.

"Who will lead ForestClan?" The next question brought up made every cat silent. Everyone exchanged looks as they wondered the same thing.

_No cat has shown signs of leading Clan_, Willowcloud told herself. _We could always vote on who would become the new leader, but that could end in disaster_.

"Which cat was able to share tongues with StarClan, even when he or she wasn't able a medicine cat?" Shadow had asked the question. "Which cat was able to kill Ghoststar, where others failed?" More cats bowed their heads when they realized where this was leading. Willowcloud felt her ears flatten as she thought of what this meant. "Then who do you think deserves to lead ForestClan?"

"Willowcloud!" Her heartbeat quickened as more cats followed Honeypool and Oakfoot's cry. "Willowcloud!"

_No, I can't lead the Clan, not after everything that has happened_! The thought tore through her mind as she watched the Clan cats gathered around them. Even Embertail seemed to agree with what Shadow had suggested.

"StarClan could not have chosen better," Embertail meowed.

Willowcloud lowered her gaze. She knew that Embertail wanted what was best for the Clan. The medicine cat would have chosen someone who had strong faith in StarClan. Willowcloud's faith had risen since Silverleaf faded after Ghoststar attacked her.

A new leader of ForestClan had been chosen. A new era of warriors was about to begin.

**. . .**

Moonhigh had arrived by the time Willowcloud reached the Moonstream. Embertail had stayed behind to keep an eye on Mudstripe, who had not yet woken from his wounds. She was worried the young warrior might not survive the night. Such deep wounds meant that he would be left with terrible scars, and perhaps memories that would render him useless. Willowcloud hoped and prayed that he would survive. Mistkit wouldn't be the last survivor of PebbleClan if he managed to make it through the night.

She shook her head as she approached the Moonstream. The stream had been bleached white as a full moon hovered above it. She knew that this was normally a time when Gatherings happened. Perhaps StarClan would forgive ForestClan for not holding an ancient tradition.

Memories of her first arrival at the Moonstream suddenly coursed through her. Back then she had not known her real destiny. She had fled from the Clans after being banished by Thornstar, whose mind had been altered to Ghoststar's liking. Her tail flicked from side to side as she leaned forward to lap at the Moonstream. An icy chill swept down her spine, as expected. Almost immediately she fell asleep and her body slumped to the ground.

"Greetings Willowcloud." Her eyes snapped open heartbeats later to someone calling out her name. "You are welcomed in StarClan's forest."

She looked up to see that the stars were suddenly gathering around the sky. As if on cue, cats began to walk down into the grass as their bodies materialized out of thin air. This was an entrance she had never seen before. Most of the time she'd seen these cats just sitting around or hunting. The first cat to reveal himself was Boulderstar, her father. The second cat was Thornstar, Boulderstar's brother. Willowcloud's ears flattened when she recognized Mistybird. The light gray tabby's eyes were clouded with grief when she saw Willowcloud.

_Oh StarClan, Leopard_! Willowcloud's heart skipped a beat when she saw an all-too familiar face among the gathered cats. The ginger and darker ginger tom met her gaze. A look of triumph and sorrow gleamed within his green eyes. Behind him was little Mousekit, whose tail was waving from side to side. Willowcloud's heart tightened as she felt a need to greet them. Leopard had joined Mistybird and Boulderstar, who seemed oblivious to the fact that he was once a loner. Poppyfeather and Grub were also among the cats to join them. Willowcloud blinked in surprise when she saw that Mothfire and Winter had joined them. Winter had been one of Ghoststar's followers; she'd been taught that StarClan didn't exist.

_Perhaps she believed in them at the last minute_, Willowcloud thought.

"The time of ForestClan has begun, and a new leader will be needed to guide it," Boulderstar began. A smile curved his lips as he stepped forward. "I always knew that one of my kin would lead," he added softly.

"What about Sparrowfur?" Willowcloud couldn't help but bring up the question as she looked around for her sister. She'd thought that her sister had died at the claws of Ghoststar.

"Her destiny is not shared with us," Ruststripe's voice suddenly came from nowhere. The old medicine cat was sitting between Poppyfeather and Grub. "And it is time you've accepted yours. Receive the nine lives of a leader."

Willowcloud stiffened when Thornstar padded forward and pressed his muzzle against her forehead. "With this life I give you the ability to see through lies," he meowed. Agony coursed through Willowcloud's veins as she felt energy rush through her. She could see vivid images flash before her vision. A young black tom was wandering through the forest, hope flaring within his belly as he watched his brother fail at everything. That hope had been shattered when his brother was named as LeafClan's new deputy. Everything went downhill after that as webs of lies were created to protect Thornstar from his true intentions.

She took a step back after realizing what he had done. "You…. You killed my father?" She looked up at him, eyes blazing with rage.

"Forgive me," was all he whispered.

Almost immediately he was replaced by another cat. This one was Poppyfeather, whose tortoiseshell and white fur was bristling after she'd witnessed what Willowcloud went through. Her amber eyes gleamed as she leaned forward and brushed her muzzle against Willowcloud's forehead. "With this life I give you tireless energy, so that you may run farther than any cat," she murmured. Another burst of energy rushed through her, but this one felt different. Willowcloud realized that she could feel herself running through the forest without the need to rest. This was how Poppyfeather had felt when she was an apprentice. The young warrior had always been eager to prove herself, even after Ghoststar had ruined everything.

Poppyfeather had stepped back, giving Mistybird time to approach her. Willowcloud saw that her mother looked much younger in StarClan. The mad look in her eyes had been replaced as she leaned forward to gently touch Willowcloud's forehead with her muzzle. "With this life I give you the love of a mother, so that you may defend your Clanmates as though they were all your kits." Willowcloud eagerly accepted this life, half-expecting to feel the warmth her mother had left her when she was an apprentice. She recoiled in shock when pain erupted out of nowhere. Claws gripped her shoulders as a cat tried to drag her down. The stench of blood lay heavily in the air, and she fought back a wail of fear as she tried to push the images away. "I will never stop loving you, Willowcloud, or Sparrowfur, where ever she is." Mistybird's voice faded as she padded away, leaving Willowcloud to recover from the sudden pain.

_I get it now_, Willowcloud thought. _Mistybird felt terrible after I left, and probably wanted to end her own life when Sparrowfur disappeared from the Clan_.

Her heartbeat quickened when she saw that Leopard was up next. His dark green eyes glowed with warmth when he rubbed his muzzle against hers. "I've been accepted," he whispered. "I could never be happier." Willowcloud felt her as though her pelt was on fire when they touched noses once more. "With this life I give you compassion, so that you may use it to lead your Clan through the hardest times," he added in a louder voice.

She prepared herself for the worst, expecting to feel the pain Leopard felt when he died. Instead warmth spread throughout her body. Images of Leopard's past coursed through her mind as she embraced the memories that he endured. Already he'd joined the group, allowing Mousekit to spring forward and nearly tackle her to the ground. "I'm a warrior now!" he squealed.

_Yes, my little son_, she agreed silently. _I'll never stop loving you, even in death_.

"With this life I give you justice, so that you can seek out what is right from wrong." Mousekit's voice had suddenly changed, as if he'd aged by ten moons. His round green eyes gleamed with starlight as he pressed his muzzle against her forehead. Willowcloud hardly had time to brace herself as pain seared through her. She realized that this was what Mousekit had felt before he died at the fangs of a rogue. She remembered seeing the teeth marks around his neck; the terrified feeling that she might lose yet more of her kits to the same rogue had never left her.

Exhaustion was slowly creeping through Willowcloud's veins. She could tell already that she wouldn't be able to withstand more lives. Her muscles were shaking by the time Ruststripe took Mousekit's place. The ginger tom's tail was whisking from side to side as he met her gaze. "With this life I give you the gift of healing with words, so that cats will feel at peace with their new leader," he meowed. Willowcloud held her ground as another wave of pain coursed through her. She knew this was what Ruststripe had felt when he was killed by Spiderfur, one of Ghoststar's closest followers. Willowcloud blinked when Ruststripe was replaced by yet another cat.

Willowcloud was surprised to see that Brightfur was the cat to approach her next. The speckled tortoiseshell's eyes gleamed as she looked at Willowcloud. "I'm sorry for what I did," she mewed. "It was wrong of me to force you into that." Willowcloud ducked her head in understanding. Brightfur had only done what she thought was right for her Clan. She didn't want Rainstar or Ghoststar taking over like they had. "With this life I give you courage, so that you can face all of your fears even in the darkest of places." Brightfur touched Willowcloud's forehead with her muzzle, and instantly a sense of warmth spread through her.

_Brightfur must have felt at peace when she knew which Clan would hold out_, Willowcloud thought. Her head ducked in embarrassment when Brightfur winked at her. This time it was Boulderstar who'd replaced her. The pale gray tom's blue eyes gleamed with pride as he held his daughter's gaze.

"With this life I give you nobility and the ability to see what others cannot," he told her. "And faith in your ancestors." The last part was barely a whisper, but Willowcloud heard it. Her ears pricked forward as she felt the last bit of energy rush through her. Boulderstar's life as LeafClan's leader had been short lived, but he knew that the end of the Clans had drawn close. "I hail you by your new name, Willowstar. Your old life is no more. You have now received the nine lives of a leader and StarClan grants you the guardianship of ForestClan. Defend it well, care for the young and old, honor your ancestors and the warrior code. Live each life with pride and dignity."

"Willowstar! Willowstar!" She lifted her chin, feeling a sense of pride as the StarClan cats suddenly began to fade.

Her eyes snapped open once more when she found herself resting by the Moonstream. She rose to her paws, feeling as though she could run for miles. She realized that this was the life Poppyfeather had given her. She was a leader now, and she had to make a difficult choice.

**. . .**

The remaining cats in the forest were waiting for her as she returned. It was close to sunhigh by the time Shadow gave an alarm call. Willowstar rose her tail for silence as several cats began to gather around her eagerly. She was surprised that Ivy, one of the rogues that had fought in the battle, stayed behind. With her were two tiny kits, who looked like they were two moons old at least.

"I asked Stub if I can raise my kits here in ForestClan," she said when Willowstar approached her. "I…I was hoping you would accept them."

"We would be honored to raise them here," Willowstar replied. She saw that there were several more cats that had emerged from Ghoststar's camp. Frostkit was sitting with Dovekit, whose fur rippled in satisfaction as they groomed each other. "And now there are a few things I need to do," she added after a moment of silence followed her words. "First off, there are several cats who need actual Clan names. Warrior names are best suited…. Shadow and Ivy, please step forward." When both cats did as they were told, Willowstar swallowed. "Shadow, from this moment on, you will be known as Shadowpelt, in honor of your dark colored fur. Ivy, from this moment on you will be known as Ivyclaw, in honor of your courage and fighting skills. StarClan honors you, and we welcome you as full warriors of ForestClan."

The Clan cheered on the newly named warriors as they ducked their heads in embarrassment. Willowstar watched on in amusement as Petalkit, Mistkit and Badgerkit joined in.

"And Frostkit, Dovekit, Petalkit, Mistkit and Badgerkit also need mentors, as they have reached their sixth moon," she swept on. "As such, each of you will become apprentices. Until you have received your warrior names, you will be known as Frostpaw, Dovepaw, Petalpaw, Mistpaw and Badgerpaw. Shadowpelt will mentor Badgerpaw, and I will mentor Mistpaw. Oakfoot can mentor Petalpaw, and when he wakes up Mudstripe will mentor Frostpaw."

"What about me?" Dovepaw's voice was filled with anger as she looked up at Willowstar.

"I suppose I can take on more than one apprentice," Willowstar replied with a shrug.

She knew there weren't enough warriors in the Clan to train these new apprentices. But she also knew that training would be easier with less borders to patrol. She would also have to appoint a new deputy for ForestClan. There were good cats to choose from - Oakfoot had changed his loyalty the moment his father was killed by Ghoststar. Honeypool had shown great courage by rushing into battle while expecting kits. But she also knew there was one cat that had stood out.

"And now, I must choose a deputy for ForestClan," she announced. "I say these words before the spirits of StarClan so that they may hear and approve my choice. Shadowpelt will be my new deputy."

The dark gray warrior blinked in utter disbelief. Several cats looked shocked by her choice, but Oakfoot and Ivyclaw were nodding in approval. Embertail's ginger tail flicked from side to side as she listened to the meeting - she was busy tending to Mudstripe's wounds and keeping an eye on Honeypool.

"Shadowpelt! Shadowpelt!" The Clan chanted his name, sounding like LeafClan had when they first held ceremonies.

"I…. I don't know what to say." He sounded more embarrassed than proud. "All I can say is, I promise I won't lead the Clan like Ghoststar did." His green eyes glowed as he looked up at Willowstar. She nodded in approval, and felt warmed as she watched the Clan gather around him.

Willowstar knew that he was right. A new era had begun. An era of peace and comfort would follow as she led the Clan as any leader would. Only this time, Ghoststar's spirit would not return. She was certain he would fade from every cat's memory, young and old.

**A/N: Wow, a great ending to a long story. I've been planning this ending since I started the story, which means I knew exactly what would happen :P By the way, does anyone else love Shadowpelt's name? I thought it suited him. And as for the rogues and what they've done, all will be mentioned in the sequel. Yes, I am planning a sequel. Even though I said I wasn't. The irony of it all. So up next is the epilogue, and after that, I'll be working on Storm's Cry.**

**By the way, I wanted to thank all of those who have reviewed this story and kept up with the fast-paced suspense. Willowstar's life was certainly an interesting one, and should be interesting to see where the sequel will go.**


	34. Epilogue: Last Breath

**Epilogue**

Moons had passed since the birth of ForestClan. The forest was at peace, but the peace didn't last long. Rogues were always a problem with the Clan, and one rogue had even managed to kill Oakfoot during their many border fights.

Willowstar's lives had been fulfilling as she led the Clan. Throughout those lives, she had gone two deputies. Shadowpelt had retired after his leg was severely injured by a fox. He spent most of his time tending to Petaltail and her kits. Ambertail, the new medicine cat and Honeypool's only daughter, had done everything she could to save the leg. In the end, Willowstar had been forced to name Doveshine as her deputy.

The Clan was thriving, and Willowstar had only one life left. That single life was enough to make her wish she could join Leopard, Mousekit and all of her former Clanmates from LeafClan. She knew that the Clan was worried about her safety, heck, who wouldn't be? She was the one who saved them from a tyrannical leader.

_They will understand when my time has passed_, she thought as she limped out of the Oaktree.

"Mother, will she see me become an apprentice?" Willowstar's heart felt heavy when she heard the voice of Bluekit, one of Ashfall's kits. Ashfall was a silver and ginger dappled she-cat, daughter of Petaltail and Shadowpelt. "I want to be a strong leader like her one day," Bluekit added when she realized that most of the kits were surrounding her.

Amusement made Willowstar's whiskers tremble. She'd seen kits grow up and become fine warriors for many seasons. This season was no different. There was Larksong's litter, and even Mistrose had returned to the nursery after announcing that she was expecting Mudstripe's kits. Though he had been left terribly scarred, Mudstripe had survived his wounds and lived on to tell the tale. Many kits had looked up to him in his life time, but even he was beginning to gray around the muzzle.

"Willowstar, it's good to see you up and about," Ambertail meowed when she realized that the ForestClan leader was awake.

"I have my reasons," Willowstar replied. "How is Badgerclaw?"

Her son was always getting into trouble, even as a warrior. He'd gotten surrounded by a group of rogues that had trespassed the border. Since he was alone, he was viewed as vulnerable, and attacked. Fortunately another patrol had found him before the rogues could kill him. But she knew that he would not be the same after the incident.

"He's fine," Ambertail replied. Her voice was filled with annoyance as she glanced back at her den. "He always complains though. I don't know how Embertail put up with him when he was a kit."

"You have Embertail's attitude," Willowstar murmured thoughtfully.

"Do you think she'd be proud of my skills?" The sudden question made Willowstar eye her carefully. Like her namesake Ambertail was always uncertain of the path she'd taken. She was always questioning the future and whether or not it was worth training as a medicine cat.

"Embertail could never feel more proud," Willowstar replied. "She always had a keen eye when it came to those who's faith were strong."

"Ambertail, can you check on my wound?" The medicine cat's attention was shifted to Frostfeather, Doveshine's sister. The gray and white speckled she-cat had been badly injured by a Twoleg trap near the gorge several days ago. She'd been forced to stay within the camp for three days now, and was getting antsy. Willowstar shook her head in amusement as she watched Ambertail's fur bristle in exasperation.

A sudden chill swept over Willowstar as she saw stars in her vision. At first she wasn't sure where it had come from. Her fur bristled slightly until she felt the warmth of a pelt brush against hers. Starlight gleamed within the newcomer's eyes as the cat approached her.

_Is it time already_? she asked silently.

_It is_, the dark shape replied.

"Willowstar!" She flinched when a voice could be heard in the background. The shape suddenly faded as another image clouded over her vision. "Willowstar, what's happening?" She recognized Petaltail's voice. "Ambertail, can't you stop this?"

"It is her time," Ambertail rasped. "I can see StarClan gathering around her."

Willowstar felt a sense of relief wash over her when she saw the star-dappled cat once more. He was standing beside Petaltail, who seemed oblivious to his sudden appearance. Ambertail only blinked in understanding. The sorrow within her eyes showed.

_My daughter, how I wish I could have taught you what I know_, Leopard whispered.

_May we now go_? Anxiety was beginning to get to her as she watched more cats leave the clearing.

_Yes, my love_, Leopard mewed. _You've led the Clan well, and your time has come to join StarClan_.

A final breath of hope escaped her lungs before she followed Leopard. That last breath of hope was exactly what ForestClan needed.

**A/N: Wow, I can't believe this is finally over! I've only worked on this for a month, but it feels longer than that. Anyways, Storm's Cry will likely be started tonight. I'm looking forward to starting it, and hopefully my faithful reviewers will enjoy it too ^^**


End file.
